El sonido del agua
by Voz del Silencio
Summary: Si uno sueña, el otro no quiere dormir. Si uno piensa, el otro hace lo que puede para no hacerlo. Si uno finge… el otro ya no tiene la obligación de hacerlo. Opuestas cicatrices recorriendo su senda hasta llegar al cruce que las una.
1. Sígueme

¡Hola! Vuelvo a ser yo, la voz del silencio. Y si, con un fic de más de un capítulo de Naruto u.u Pero es que no podía más, "Terapia" no me sale de momento, así que me pongo con este que tenía muchas ganas y me hacía mucha ilusión hacerlo. Espero que los pocos que leáis esto os guste.

**Summary: **Hay un traidor, un asesino dentro de Konoha. Ya ha matado ¿Quién? Ha escapado ¿Cómo? Solo una pista ¿Cuál? "Ese Chuunin"

Esto puede decirse que es una continuación de "**Lo que desconocen**". Si no la habeis leído, puede que os perdáis un poco.

**Advertencias: **Tortura, Yaoi, Angst.

**N/A: **Este fic salió de una idea un poco loca y al principio es la excusa para un desenlace, más adelante ya diré cuál era la idea principal, ahora desmontaría un poco el misterio del ¿Y que pasará? Así que me aguantaré los comentarios : )

Por cierto, está puesto como M por tener, ya en el capítulo 2, tortura y después (mucho más adelante) casi un N/C (pero no llega a serlo)

Dedicado a Rei Kaida, por su review en "Lo que desconocen". De momento esto no es bello, pero lucho por hacer unos que si lo sean, espero que pronto vean la luz y te complazcan, gracias por animarme en un momento que pensaba que todo lo que escribía era bazofia.

**El sonido del agua**

**Introducción**

Hacía un día soleado después de una larga temporada de lluvia, empezaba así un invierno que se preveía frío y blanco. De esos que entelarían las ventanas de la escuela rápidamente con los niños alegres, aburridos, pero siempre revoltosos dentro. Al menos eso pensó Iruka cuando entró en el aula y la encontró hecha un caos, con los pre-gennin saltando, armando jaleo por todos sitios, unos estaban poniendo una trampa en la otra puerta, no percatándose de que ya había entrado por la trasera, otros intentaban arrebatar los deberes a un chico que estaba empleando su técnica familiar para que estos volaran lejos de los abusones, un grupo de chicas cuchicheaban entre sí sentadas encima de las mesas… todo eso iluminado por ese sol que hacía tiempo que no salía tan brillante.

Respiró hondo, dándose fuerzas. Y sonrió, entrando del todo y andando todo el pasillo hasta la pizarra.

-Tendrán que poner más empeño si queréis el título de ninja… - sorprendió con esas palabras por detrás a los gamberros que aun hacían malabarismos para poner la trampa el la puerta más cercana a la mesa del profesor. El resto de la clase se había sentado nada más verlo, dejando de hacer lo que hasta el momento hacían, aunque la mayoría estaba riendo de la cara de espanto de los tres que acababa de pillar con las manos en la masa- Muy bien clase, hoy hablaremos de la estrategia… - caminó de un lado para otro, como cercando a los tres niños- ¿Cuales son los tres factores clave para una emboscada o trampa? – Esperó que contestaran, pero nada salió de sus bocas, demasiado ocupados en no mostrar nada que les hiciera más culpables de lo que eran.

Los miró de reojo, pensando si ya habrían pasado suficiente vergüenza.

-¿Nadie? –sin girarse preguntó a una de las alumnas sentadas- Matsuri. Di los tres puntos.

-Hai – respondió una voz a sus espaldas- 1, Localizar al enemigo con sigilo antes de que te localice él, 2, posicionarte rápidamente para que el ataque haga el máximo daño posible al enemigo… y la tercera… -dudó, pensando. Y era normal, en verdad eran dos la que se enseñaban, pero su Sensei le enseñó que había otro punto a tener en cuenta.

-El tercero es… ¡Que no os descubran antes de atacar! – Los tres niños saltaron ante el grito de enfado- Venga, id a sentaros.

Y así empezó la clase de Taijutsu teórico. Aunque ese fue el único incidente dentro de la academia, dejando de lado las meteduras de pata en la clase de Ninjutsu, donde un pre-Gennin se transformó solo a medias en pájaro y por poco se ahoga al tener unos pulmones y corazón tan pequeños para la cabeza y brazo que habían quedado sin transformar.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontró en el final del día, pensando qué haría para cenar.

Puede que un poco de sopa de miso con verduras, ya que las tenía frescas y vendría bien algo calentito. Pero tenía aun un poco de pescado en el frigorífico que se tenía que gastar… También había el tofu. Y los huevos que estaban a punto de expirar…

Se pasó las dos manos fuertemente por el pelo, intentando aclararse.

Pero los pensamientos se cortaron de repente cuando una alarma mental sonó en su cabeza: alguien le seguía. No cambió en nada su forma de andar, ni sus expresiones que aun parodiaban la disputa interna de la comida.

-Mmm – miró el reloj pensativamente, parándose un momento. Sí, le estaban siguiendo a él, ya que el perseguidor se paró, demasiado lejos para ser identificado por su Chackra pero lo suficientemente cerca para que no lo perdiera de vista… ¿Jounin? Se preguntó. Pues la mayoría de los Chuunins no sabían como mantener esa distancia constante. Tranquilo, se dijo a si mismo, puede que haya sido solo casualidad, mejor hacer una prueba- Si aun queda tiempo- volvió a fingir el hablar solo- Aun se puede hacer una visita a los baños públicos- colocó la mueca de felicidad sobre su cara, recogiendo un par de cosas de su casa y yendo hacía el mencionado lugar.

La presencia aun lo perseguía.

(10 horas antes, despacho del Hokage)

Muchos jounins habían sido llamados, casi la mayoría que aun estaban en la villa. La Hokage miró a todos con mirada grave.

-Me andaré sin rodeos, creemos que tenemos un espía dentro de las paredes de la villa- miradas atónitas y graves le recibieron- Y… no es un desconocido. Creemos que es alguien que tiene la confianza de todos.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Gai con cara seria- ¿Cómo se ha podido infiltrar?

-¿Puede ser Kabuto?- a Kakashi aun no se le iba de la cabeza como el crío se le había escapado tantas veces dentro de la misma Konoha.

La hokage negó.

-Es un Chuunin. – Algunos murmullos se sucedieron- Ayer mataron a Tsumon Hijiri cerca de la muralla. Antes de morir dijo "Ese Chuunin"- los cuchicheos aumentaron. Pero cesaron del todo cuando la mujer volvió a hablar- Quiero que cada uno de vosotros siga a tantos Chuunins como sea posible, los quiero a todos controlados. Informad de cualquier acción sospechosa, aun que sea ínfima.

Todos se desvanecieron, menos Kakashi, Gai y Genma que se quedaron.

-Si lo mataron ayer- empezó a preguntar el rubio- ¿Por qué hasta ahora no se ha dicho nada?

-La mayoría de AMBUs disponibles rastrearon todos los alrededores, nos aseguramos de que no escapó, así que solo queda la villa como escondite.

(14 horas antes de la reunión Jounin-Hokage, muralla este)

Los centinelas miraron relajados el horizonte, lamentándose tener el turno de noche.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Dime algo que no sepa ya, Hijiri- contestó con desgana.

-Ayer dieron un susto a Hokage-sama, Jun-kun me lo contó.

-¿Jun-kun¿Y como puede saber algo él?- puso cara significativa al pronunciar "él".

-Lo oyó murmurar a los AMBU que la protegen. – Hijiri se encogió de hombros- Pues di qué ninja le dio el susto.

-¿Maito Gai? Que con esas cejas y el espandex le da un susto a cualquiera.

-No atontado. Un ninja fantasma- susurró. El otro levantó una ceja.

-¿Pero es que existen de verdad? Tío, pensé que eran habladurías.

-Claro que existen¿si no quién manda las informaciones de las demás villas ocultas?

- ¿El coco?

-Idiota- le lanzó una bola de papel, la cual esquivó y fue a parar bajo la muralla. Pero durante el descenso se desvió totalmente, incluso llegó a ascender un poco antes de volver a caer con normalidad. -¿Qué ha sido eso!

-¡Alguien está trepando la muralla!

-¡Avisa a los otros!- Hijiri se lanzó mientras que su compañero alertó a los demás, que corrieron hasta el lugar.

Pero en esos instantes, un sujeto cubierto con un impermeable negro ya había atravesado con una espada corta a Hijiri, que lo miraba directamente a la cara.

-Eres… -susurró- ese del examen…. –su voz volvió a subir unos decibelios- Chuunin.- cayó muerto. Y el asesino ya se había dado a la fuga.

* * *

(N/A: Oyen "Eres ese chuunin" ya que "del examen" es murmurado demasiado bajo) **

* * *

****Capítulo 1**

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en cuando se acabó de quitar toda la ropa que llevaba, dejándola en una de las estanterías. Ya empezaba hacer frío.

Iba abrir la puerta que daba a los baños cuando un comentario hecho al aire lo detuvo.

-¿Quién me manda a mi venir aquí? Tsk, que problemático – se giró encarando a uno de los profesores más vagos de la academia, que actualmente luchaba por que el jabón no se le escapara.

-¿Mal día Shikamaru-sensei?- Iruka cogió el jabón a la primera y se lo dio.

-Un rollo de día profesor- Después de lavarse un poco, los dos salieron al exterior, donde había un estanque de agua caliente. Era una típica charla entre profesores si dejabas de lado la continua muletilla que utilizaba el joven.

-Y así esa niña ha estado todo el día intentándolo… - Algo no estaba bien allí. No era la típica charla…

Por allí al medio de la charla Shikamaru había empezado a hablar de estudiantes que tenían tendencia a hacer una cosa u otra, siempre igual. Más tarde había hablado sobre el nivel de problemas que creaban… por no hablar de que el chico estaba sorprendentemente comunicativo hoy.

Había un código entre los profesores, uno que cada año variaba y solo lo podían aprender los que trabajaban día a día con los niños, sabiendo sus tretas, sus debilidades y sus virtudes. Ese código se hablaba con una conversación formal, hablando de sus alumnos, nombrando a uno u otro dependiendo de lo que tuvieras que comunicar secretamente.

Y, si no supiera que hacía relativamente poco que había entrado en la academia, juraría que Shikamaru le estaba hablando en ese código.

-¿Y como consigues domar a Mizumaru?- Muy bien, esa pregunta era directa en ese código. Haría la prueba, Mizumaru era un niño que siempre se mantenía alejado de todos los problemas, aunque siempre estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saber y ver todo.

-Encarándolo directamente. Pero más que Mizumaru puede que Kurama sea el que tienes que vigilar más.- Kurama, el niño que siempre seguía y vigilaba a los que le hacían enfadar, encontrando el momento justo para pegarles… ¿Eso significaba que le estaban siguiendo a él también!

Iruka se metió en el agua caliente, encontrándola muy agradable en comparación con el frío ambiente.

-Por suerte siempre está Aizen allí para pararlos- Aizen, un niño que siempre decía las respuestas correctas, que actuaba muy rápidamente.

Shikamaru puso un pié dentro, curvándose ligeramente. Y allí sucedió. Iruka pudo ver como hacía unos sellos muy rápidamente, aprovechando la fluctuación de su chackra al entrar en otra temperatura para camuflar su técnica. La sombra se fundió con la sombra de la pared, viajando solo él sabe dónde.

Y pensó velozmente.

Tenía que ser una técnica que derrotara o dejara fuera de combate un Jounin. ¡Por todos los dioses! Eso sería como pedir una técnica para derrotar a un Hokage… o dejarle sin sentido un rato…

Espera… una técnica muy sencilla, que podría derrotar a Hokage… ¡Naruto!

Sintió la vergüenza subiéndole cuando recordó la infame técnica del rubio. Pero podría surgir efecto.

-Pero donde va Aizen va Lei…- añadió el delfín. Lei nunca prestaba atención. Porqué no dejaré que nadie más me vea utilizando esa…. Técnica. Pensó.

Shikamaru salió complemente, su sombra ya había hecho en contacto con la presa, y caminó con tranquilidad hacía otro estanque, andando pegado a la valla de bambú que separaba a los hombres de las mujeres.

Pronto estas gritaron, sonaron ruidos de objetos lanzándose y gritos de "¡Pervertido!".

¡Ahora o nunca!

¡Oiroke no jutsu!

Evocó la imagen mental más sensual que pudo recordar en esos instantes. Poniéndose él mismo (¿o ella?) en una postura sugerente.

Deshizo la técnica cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la sangre salpicando el suelo. Heh, otro pervertido… y suerte de que todos lo seamos.

Entró sin pensárselo otra vez en el cambiador, cogiendo su ropa y saliendo otra vez al exterior, donde estaba el estanque de agua caliente.

Shikamaru ya había desaparecido… No, si escapando ya era rápido.

Se posicionó encima del estanque, haciendo un par de sellos.

El agua lo envolvió completamente durante un instante… y al otro estaba muy lejos ya. En otro lago que hay en Konoha, casi en la barrera este. Exactamente en el área de entrenamiento 53.

-Buff… Que día… - se masajeó un poco el cuello mientras andaba hacía la orilla.

-¡No jodas¿También te seguían a ti?- preguntó una voz carrasposa y burlona.

Allí… en la misma orilla a la que se dirigía, estaba otro Chuunin, Ikkaku Nobu. Ninja de técnicas de agua, igual que él mismo. Pero en ese instante había una diferencia muy grande: Iruka tenía sus ropas a salvo y secas, él las estaba colgando de una rama para que se secaran, cerca había encendido un fuego.

-Al menos has aparecido bien...- murmuró por lo bajo- Yo he aparecido bajo el agua… Estúpidos cambios de presión atmosférica.- El delfín sonrió delante de la maldición proferida por el otro, acordándose de porqué siempre miraba a que presión estaban antes de salir de casa. Así esos accidentes no ocurrían (ya que esa técnica se guiaba por las presiones para aparecer, puesto que estaba ideada para las luchas submarinas, y así aparecer en diferentes profundidades).

-¿Te estaban siguiendo a ti?-preguntó Iruka cuando llegó a su lado, vistiéndose deprisa antes de que el frío colara más en él.

-Si –remugó algo más por lo bajo que no se pudo entender- Pero lo he dejado atrás, je, nunca se esperan técnicas acuáticas en un ninja de Konoha. ¿Cuántos somos en total¿Quince en toda la villa?

-Dieciséis, o diecisiete, no sé si Mizuhiro-san puede hacerlas. – En comparación con los habitantes de Konoha, eran un número irrisorio, pero aun eran más que los que utilizaban el rayo, para no mencionar la madera. - ¿Sabes porqué nos siguen?- el otro se encogió de hombros rudamente.

-Ni puñetera idea, supongo que algunos quieren sonsacar los secretos de las técnicas de agua. Puede que sean de la arena o de la roca.

-No lo creo –negó, haciendo bailar de un lado para otro la cola- a Nara-sensei también lo estaban siguiendo y él no es del agua.

-¡Tsk! Así tendremos que informar inmediatamente, podrían ser infiltrados de otras villas- avivó un poco más el fuego, estornudando en el proceso- ¿No sabes ningún jutsu para secar la ropa más rápido?- preguntó mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, temblando de frío.

-Lo siento, para eso es mejor el método ancestral… - se atrevió a bromear, pasando por alto los movimientos en el bosque: AMBUs. Un escuadrón de ellos. ¿Qué hacían allí?

De repente una mancha negra salió de unos arbustos, yendo directamente hacía él, acurrucándose en su falda.

Iruka se sorprendió. Mirando a un gato negro

-¿Aah¿Kuro-chan?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse el gato que enviaba un fantasma tan asustado y tan nervioso como para tirarse directamente encima de él.

Interiormente se lamentó, de entre todos los días… precisamente ese.

-Umino-san- los AMBUs aparecieron por sorpresa detrás suyo- ¿es suyo ese gato?

-Si- Mintió. Lo acarició, a ver si así se calmaba un poco- ¿Qué ha hecho algo?- lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-Estaba en una zona vetada.- Informaron.

-Gracias, intentaré que no vuelva a ir allí. Perdón por las molestias- hizo una reverencia, esperando a que se fueran. Una vez ya no los sintió se giró a Nobu- Perdona, me tendría que ir ya, Kuro-chan está muy nervioso y seria mejor que me lo lleve a casa.

-Descuida, ve a mimar a la bola de pelos.- Iruka rió.

-Sigues sin llevarte bien con los animales ¿ne?

-Me pueden.

-Bueno, Ja ne- y desapareció.

-00-

En el despacho de la Hokage se respiraba un ambiente extraño. Estaba repleto de Jounins pero muchos de ellos no estaban en plena forma, ya fuera físicamente o bajos de moral.

Algunos hablaban entre sí.

Mientras, Kakashi se pasó una mano por encima la máscara, comprobando que los tapones de la nariz aun estuvieran allí. Cosa difícil, ya que cada vez recordaba la magnifica figura que el profesor le había ofrecido. _Si los profesores tenían que ser los más pervertidos_, pensó con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido miró curiosamente a Gai, que estaba lleno de cortes y morados. Justo como si le hubiera pasado una estampida por encima.

-¡Mi eterno rival¡No preguntes que ha ocurrido!- hizo una pose dramática en cuando se percató de su mirada- ¡Las flores de Konoha son fuertes como los sauces pero en su belleza hay las espinas que te arrojan y cortan como mil zarzas!

Traducción: le habían dado una paliza unas chicas.

Oh, sonrió aun más.

Shikamaru había sido muy listo ¿por qué tenérselas con un jounin si podía dejar que unas chicas entusiastas y ofendidas lo hicieran por él?

Mientras eso sucedía la Hokage miraba uno por uno a cada shinobi de la habitación, manteniendo en auge un tic en la ceja **muy** peligroso.

Para resumir lo que pasó a continuación, diremos que, después de las sabias palabras de la hokage, la mitad de los Jounins salieron corriendo a seguir a los Chuunins que se les habían revelado. Y la otra mitad se quedó en el sitio, demasiado impresionados como para moverse... E Ibiki anotó otra forma de tortura en su lista.

* * *

ñ.n Y de aquí sacamos tres moralejas: 

1-Nunca se escucha lo que dicen los demás

2-Cuidado, hasta un niño puede hacer el Oiroke no jutsu.

3-Los Chuunins no son idiotas y los Jounins se confían.


	2. Verdad mentira

N/A: Buenas, esta me parece que es la actualización más rápida que he hecho nunca, pero es que veo que avanzo a buen ritmo el fic y ya tengo un poco de margen entre lo que tengo escrito y lo publicado, así que he decidido poner la actualización :)

Y, bueno, aquí ya empezamos a ver donde lleva la cadena de acontecimientos que llegará hasta el final del capítulo 5.

Por último, gracias por vuestros reviews Kashou No Tsuki y Odrade ¡Espero que os continúe gustando!

**Summary:** Hay un traidor, un asesino dentro de Konoha. Ya ha matado ¿Quién? Ha escapado ¿Cómo? Solo una pista ¿Cuál? "Ese Chuunin"… Y ya han saltado sobre alguien.

**Advertencias:** El que avisa no es traidor, ya empieza la tortura.

**Capítulo 2:** Verdad mentira.

Kakashi saltó hacía otro tejado, corriendo lo más que podía para aumentar la distancia entre el despacho de Hokage y él. ¿Quién iba a decir que la mujer podía infundir tanto miedo? Reprimió un escalofrío.

Echando un vistazo a alrededor, se descubrió un poco la máscara, comprobando si ya había dejado de sangrar.

Perfecto, ahora ya volvía a ser él mismo… aunque seguía oliendo su propia sangre.

Que remedio.

Se mojó el dedo con la sangre impregnada en el algodón, convocando a Pakun.

-Yo. Espero que está vez me des una galleta si no hoy no rastreo…- el perro se hizo el despistado después de hacer el chantaje, interesándose enormemente por la cantidad de ninjas que parecían escapar alrededor de la ciudad.

-Pakkun, es importante.

-¿Tan importante como la última vez? Me hiciste oler el rastro de ese tal Iruta en medio de la lluvia.

-Iruka. – curvó su ojo- Y mira que suerte, hoy no hay lluvia. – el perro gruñó un poco más pero se puso a buscar el rastro, murmurando algo sobre los malos shinobis que no saben contenerse y al final solo pueden oler la sangre que les sale de la nariz.

Lo encontró a los diez minutos de buscar, los dos corriendo a grandes zancadas hacía uno de los bosques.

-Deberías de olvidarte ya de ese- le recomendó el canino- estás obsesionado.- Su maestro sonrió, curvando el ojo.

-Me encanta desvelar misterios.

-Pues tu misterio esta dos kilómetros al noreste- señaló exactamente- Más te vale que cuando me vuelvas a llamar no estés oliendo a él… - Kakashi sudó un poco más de lo normal ante este ultimo comentario. ¿Por qué todo el mundo juntaba obsesión con flechazo? No, mejor dicho ¿por qué siempre que se interesaba por alguien se pensaban que quería llevárselo a la cama?

Ah, si ♥, por supuestamente leer novelas eróticas todo el día.

Saltó una última vez antes de pararse. Desde allí tenía que ir con sigilo.

Evadió cuatro trampas seguidas. Teniendo mucha precaución en donde pisaba o donde entraba. Incluso llegó a colgarse de un hilo para evitar unas ramas cubiertas.

Es como la otra vez, pensó. Solo que ahora no me dejaré engañar por las ocultas debajo de las segundas.

-Qué escondes tan celosamente¿delfín?- susurró para si mismo.

Reveló su Sharingan para ir más seguro. Yendo hacía la dirección que su rastreador le había indicado, su nariz empezaba a notar el olor también… pero además había el olor de un tercero, un desconocido.

¿Tendría una amante? Se preguntó al escuchar una voz infantil pero irremediablemente de mujer.

Bajó su presencia aun más.

-¡Shht! No tan alto…- ese era su delfín. Pensó con una sonrisa.

-Pero Iruka-kun¿Quién te va seguir¡Y hacía mucho que no te veía!- se escuchó un sonido raro, como el que hace una persona al caer.

-Y lo entiendo Tsu-chan… Pero salte de encima mío por favor…

-¿Por qué? Se está muy bien aquí…- a Kakashi le molestó un poco la voz acaramelada que empezaba a utilizar la mujer.

-Por que esta tarde ya me han seguido.- tono completamente serio- No nos conviene que alguien se dedique a seguirme. Y si no dejas de chillar nos van a encontrar seguro. Ya sabes que eso acarrearía muchos problemas para ti.

Algo no estaba bien, el espantapájaros intuyó algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Es que alguien puede seguirte?- la tal Tsu rió de algo totalmente serio.

-Lo despisté, pero no las tengo todas. Por favor, hagamos esto rápido y huye antes de que los AMBU peinen esta zona.

Para _nada_ normal.

Kakashi miró por primera vez…

La mujer llevaba un protector de la villa oculta de las nubes.

No, no podía ser. El peliblanco negó mentalmente muchas veces. Iruka… el traidor.

Debía de ser un malentendido. Se dijo. Así que miró otra vez:

Iruka le pasaba un rollo a la chica, un rollo sellado.

Kakashi se desvaneció.

-00-

-¡Muy bien chicos! Nos vemos mañana en la puerta de la academia – el sensei acababa así la última clase del día- Recordad de llevar todo para la clase practica de supervivencia, incluido el rollo para reconocer las plantas- con un "si" prolongado los niños escaparon en estampida, desprendiendo una vitalidad que momentos antes no tenían.

-Anou… Iruka-sensei…- una niña, se había quedado.

-Dime Hitomi-chan.

-Mi madre quiere hablar contigo, me ha dicho que si puedes venir a cenar esta noche…- la niña se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

-Oh, dile a tu madre que me encantará, a las siete estaré allí- Sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la pequeña.

-¿De verdad¡Qué bien¡Hasta luego!- salió corriendo de la clase, a encontrarse con sus amigos. Iruka se le quedó una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Los niños, que felices son… - se posó una mano en la frente, sacándose un momento el protector de la hoja- Espero que pueda aguantar toda la velada…

Acabó con el papeleo a las cinco y media, se sorprendió del poco trabajo que había ese día, cuando normalmente las pilas para revisar eran tan altas que perdían el equilibro fácilmente.

Mejor para mí, se dijo a si mismo. Podría incluso irse a entrenar cerca del bosque de la muerte, revisad otra vez el campo de entrenamiento de los fantasmas, revisar que ningún gamberro hubiera descubierto los pasadizos secretos y laberínticos que utilizaban para entrenar su sentido de percepción.

Oh, pero a las siete tenía que estar en casa de Hitomi-chan, así mejor en casa se haría una buena ducha, se cambiaría e haría tiempo hasta la hora.

Al menos esos habían sido sus planes:

Una brigada de AMBUs lo envolvió en un callejón desierto.

-Acompáñenos.

-¿Eh? Si es para ir a ver a la Hokage puede ir solo. – No le gustó el tono que utilizó, había sido una orden seca, de esas que utilizan cuando una persona desprecia a otra enormemente.

Los dos a su espalda saltaron sobre él. Consiguiendo inmovilizarle una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra intentaba librarse.

-Au- algo le había pinchado en el brazo inmovilizado, una aguja impregnada con una sustancia desconocida.

Entonces lo vio: Hatake Kakashi estaba entre los AMBU, leyendo su Icha Icha de turno con su uniforme de Jounin.

-Kakashi-san…- todo le empezaba a dar vueltas- ¿Qué significa… esto?- cayó al asfalto, solo viendo al Jounin pasando página.

Se despertó varias horas después, aunque no podía decirlo con claridad.

Lo primero que notó fue los brazos atados a los lados con cadenas que acababan en lados opuestos de la habitación.

Estaba postrado en medio de un sello de inmovilización y de aislamiento. Sus ropas también faltaban.

La celda era oscura, sin esquinas, sin ningún tipo de olor más allá del tenue que desprendía el sello a sus pies.

Apretó los dientes al reconocer las celdas de interrogatorios. Solo una vez había estado antes, como ninja fantasma, y se juró que nunca más entraría de nuevo.

Reprimió una arcada al recordar al acusado cubierto de sangre seca, con solo clapas de cabello saliendo desordenadamente de la cabeza, llena de quemaduras. Las agujas salían de los hombros y pecho, siendo transmisoras para los electrodos…

No¡no quería estar allí!

Con horror sintió que los músculos no le respondían cuando intentó forcejear contra las cadenas.

La vista se le nubló, mordió su labio con fuerza. _No iba a llorar por estar en esa situación…_

No. Iba. A. Llorar.

Consiguió mantener sus lagrimas a ralla, ahogándolas dentro de sus ojos.

No debo de demostrar debilidad.

"_Eso es lo que pasa cuando actúas sin pensar, sin ver un potencial peligro_" Recordó las palabras que le dieron hace dos días. Kami, era tan idiota como el que más. ¿Cómo me he dejado atrapar tan fácilmente? Exclamó dentro de su mente. ¿Por qué no luché!

Hubo movimiento dentro de la celda y se abrió la puerta, entrando un ninja de la unidad médica, también entro otro ninja que parecía el carcelero, por último entró Morino Ibiki.

A Iruka se le congeló la sangre al ver la cara impasible de su antiguo compañero de misión.

"Una pesadilla" se repitió dentro de si "eso es, esto es una pesadilla. Me despertaré de un momento a otro y tendré que ir a la academia a enseñar a Hitomi-chan como hacer el Henge no Jutsu…"

El Jounin lo encaró directamente.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí Umino-san?- Iruka negó débilmente.- Traición a la hoja- un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo¿Quién¿Cuándo?

Dos AMBU aparecieron a su lado, llevando dos paquetes envueltos en un paño blanco. Cuando los dejaron en una mesa cercana un tintineo metálico llenó la estancia. Un tercero apareció, llevando un fajo de papeles… ¿Notas explosivas!

Con un rápido movimiento, casi ni lo vio, las hojas quedaron repartidas a lo largo de la cadena, menos unas cuantas que aun se mantenían en manos del enmascarado.

-Dinos los nombres y la descripción de tus contactos. – El Jounin hablaba tranquilo, seca y duramente. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era un orden expresa, la desobediencia prometía ser castigada con dureza.

Iruka estaba atónito. ¿Qué contactos? Ellos debían de saber perfectamente sus amistades, sus horarios, su casa. ¿Qué quería que dijera?

A no ser… Oh, Kami… Su mente trabajó rápido. ¿Sabían que era un ninja fantasma? No, eso era imposible, por lo que solo quedaba que se pensaban que espiaba para otra villa.

Chilló con fuerza cuando el AMBU le enganchó uno de los papeles en su hombro. Ahora había visto el kanji que había dibujado en él, no era "explosión", era "dolor". Pero algo que no tenía punto de comparación con el dolor que una espada o un kunai podía hacerte. Era un dolor que traspasaba tu ser, como si cada fibra del músculo donde hacía contacto el papel quisiera huir del cuerpo, desgarrándose durante la huída, rasgando los nervios, los tendones, la carne, las venas.

-¿Quiénes son?

-¿Quiénes son quién!- chilló Iruka, frustrado por no saber qué debería de contestar. No sabía hasta que punto tenía que ir su deber de mantener todos los ninjas fantasmas bajo el anonimato más absoluto.

Por dios, ni siquiera la Hokage ha visto nunca la faceta de ninja fantasma de Umino Iruka. No sabe ni ella que soy yo.

Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas¿le habían puesto otra droga?

No, se dijo mientras se retorcía lo más que podía ante el AMBU colocándole otro papel en la curva del cuello.

-¿Para quién trabajas¿Para la villa oculta de la nube?- miró directamente al Jounin con ojos sorprendidos.

¿La villa oculta de la nube? Esa… era la villa en la que espiaba Tsu-chan…

Tsu-chan, con quien se vio ayer. No. No. No. ¿Cómo podía alguien llegar a seguirle sin saberlo¿Cuántos ninjas fantasmas habían visto en total!

Uno de los otros dos AMBU le cogió fuerte de la cola de caballo, forzando a levantarse un poco más y a encararles.

-Responde lo que se te pregunta- Ordenó.

-Ibiki-san, sabes que trabajo para la villa oculta de la hoja. Nunca la traicionaría… - miró desesperadamente al Jounin, con una pizca de esperanza de ver piedad en su viejo compañero.

Su cuello parecía que crecía bajo la presión del dolor, su hombro se convulsionaba al mismo ritmo que las señales nerviosas de dolor llegaban a su celebro…

Iruka gritó aun más ante el tercer papel, colocado en las costillas desnudas.

El dolor era mucho más asfixiante. Entraba por la piel hasta los intestinos, que se retorcían como si tuvieran culebras en su interior, de allí subía hacía los pulmones, que parecían empequeñecer y acelerar la respiración, en busca de aire que le calmara un poco y se llevara con cara expiración un ínfima parte de ese atroz sentimiento.

-Mis… mis compañeros son… -empezó a balbucear- Suzume… de la hoja, Ebisu… de la hoja, Ibiki de la hoja¡Godaime Hokage de la hoja!- acabó exclamando. Lo que provocó que el AMBU le propinara un rodillazo en el estómago.

Ahora si estaba sin aire, no podía respirar. El aire se negaba a pasar más allá de su garganta. Abrió la boca para coger bocanadas, pero ni aun así. Se sentía como si un peso enorme presionara contra su pecho, evitando que los pulmones se inflaran. _Es como ahogarse…_

¡No quiero morir así!

-Ibiki-san - el ninja medico, que se había mantenido observando, habló pausadamente, pero con alarma- No aguantará más por ahora… -diciendo esto hizo unos sellos, poniendo una mano en el pecho del preso.

Cogió grandes bocanadas de aire al poder respirar de nuevo.

-Podemos continuar un poco más. – dijo tajante el Jounin.

-Si, si quieren matarlo- replicó el médico, cogiendo a Iruka por el flequillo y enseñando su cara a Ibiki- Está en estado febril, ya lo estaba cuando vino aquí. Su cuerpo no resistirá luchar contra el dolor y contra un virus al mismo tiempo.

-Cura el virus y continuemos.

-Señor, eso es imposible, no existe ni vacuna ni técnica que se libre de un resfriado común. Solo el mismo sistema inmunológico puede con más eficacia.

Ibiki les dio la espalda, saliendo por la puerta. El médico no tardó en seguirle. Dejándole solo con los AMBU.

Una sala completamente en silencio, con los tres enmascarados mirándolo a través las máscaras nacaradas.

Empezaron a hablar entre ellos, insultándole cada dos frases, pero de eso Iruka no era plenamente consciente. Veía todo a través de una niebla.

Era cierto que esa mañana ya tenía fiebre, pero baja, no podía subir tanto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya¿Una hora¿O un minuto?

Los AMBU se acercaron a él, con una inyección que le pusieron en el brazo derecho.

Y todo se oscureció demasiado rápido.

-00-

* * *

(Voz del silencio relee el final) Definitivamente, estoy mirando demasiado "House". Y, por la parte de la tortura… hay muchas formas diferentes de torturar a alguien (reprime un escalofrío al recordar "1984"). Yo he puesto una que supongo que usan los shinobis, si no es así… mea culpa u.u 

Y, sobre el título del capítulo, siempre me he sentido atraída por ese termino "verdad mentira" una verdad que es una mentira. lo sentí por primera vez en un cuento (me parece que era en "Joanet soldadet") y ya no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza. ¿Alguien encuentra qué en este capítulo es una verdad mentira? Quien lo consiga recivirán un beso de Iruka o de Kakashi;)


	3. Treta

**N/A: **Capítulo 3 ya :) Bueno, de momento no voy a tan buen ritmo como antes, pero como ya tengo un poco de margen a ver si así tengo para bastantes semanas de actualización.

Y, bueno, Odrade me ha expuesto una pregunta que la tenía reservada para más adelante, pero mejor contestar directamente:

Iruka da un rollo con información de las posiciones de los shinobis de la hoja a lo largo del país del fuego. Porque, en los ninjas fantasmas, el tiempo corre en contra suya (si tardan demasiado la villa por la que espían sospechará algo y si entra de incógnito al país del fuego y sale demasiado rápido serían los de Konohagure los que sospecharían), así pueden salir en un tiempo record, por no decir que alguna información tendrán que aportar si "oficialmente" hacen una misión por allí. Así que Iruka les da las informaciones que pueden decir sin que afecte demasiado a la villa de la hoja.

Gracias Odrade y Evan Kamui, me esforzaré por que esta historia os continué gustando. Pero gente¿alguien me podría dejar una crítica? Es que los reviews son adictivos… u.u pero quiero saber todos mis fallos para mejorar.

**Summary:** Kakashi se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apoyándose contra la pared- ¿Cómo podré volver a mirar a Naruto-kun a la cara?- El ojo de Obito empezó a llorar por sus recientes actos. Y se guardó en lo más profundo de su alma esa empatía que llegó a sentir alguna vez por el profesor.

**Advertencias:** Sigue la tortura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**: **Treta**

Con un golpe en la cara le despertaron otra vez. Miró alrededor desorientado. Estaba en la misma celda, en la misma posición, aguantado y tirado por las cadenas que subían hasta el techo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

El primer ser vivo que enfocó fue el AMBU que le puso la droga para dormirlo. El médico ninja volvía a estar allí, apartado de todo. Ibiki estaba a un lado, ignorándolo, _bien, sígueme ignorando… será mejor_. Y estaba hablando con… no podía ser, Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san…- murmuró, mirando su ojo siempre aburrido y sujetando el infame libro incluso dentro de esa celda. Qué ironía era esa, leerá el infame libro, en una celda infame, viendo torturar a un infame traidor.

-Marchaos- ordenó Ibiki a los AMBUs, también al carcelero y al médico. Este último estuvo reticente, aconsejando que no se pasaran o reportaría a Hokage.

Iruka sonrió para sus adentros con sarcasmo. Le reportará a Hokage que están haciendo daño a un posible traidor para sonsacarle información, mucho caso hará…

Kakashi cerró el libro, guardándoselo kami sabrá dónde, y se encaminó hacía él hasta quedar del todo delante.

-Iruka-sensei… - empezó en tono aburrido, como si estar allí fuese una carga más que rutinariamente le asignan- Será mejor que hagas esto fácil, de lo contrario se podría alargar mucho.

-Je, si no entiendo ni lo que me estáis preguntando.- ya no tenía las notas de tortura encima, pero si estaban en todo lo largo de las cadenas.

-Entiendes muy bien la pregunta. Ayer estuviste en el bosque del noreste, con una mujer perteneciente a la villa oculta de la nube, le pasaste un rollo sellado. Y según la Hokage no ha habido ningún contacto con embajadores de la nube, la cual empieza a mostrarse agresiva hacía Konoha – Los iris del delfín empezaron a moverse, a temblar dentro de sus propios ojos. _Me han visto…no-no lo vi, ni sentí… sin embargo estaba allí observándonos. ¡Y Tsu-chan¿Ha conseguido escapar a tiempo?_

-Iruka-san- Ahora era Ibiki el que hablaba, con una sonrisa sádica que impregnaba su marcado rostro de un aire aun más oscuro y aterrador- Le recomiendo que empiece a decir nombres antes que empecemos.- se acercó a la mesa que habían preparado la vez anterior los AMBUs, donde los paquetes estaban abiertos y mostraban un sinfín de herramientas metálicas y aterradoras. Aunque lo peor era las pequeñas manchas de sangre que estaban en sitios demasiado difíciles de limpiar.

-¿Deberíamos empezar por los dedos de las manos?- miró con espanto a Kakashi, que ahora no lo estaba mirando a él, sino observaba con una pizca de curiosidad sus brazos.

-Empezaremos por las uñas, una a una, con las tenazas… Es mejor arrancándolas de cuajo y a la fuerza, es más doloroso.

-Mm… los pies también es doloroso… - el espantapájaros se agachó, pasando un dedo por la vena de los pies, tocando todo su recorrido.

-Vaciar los ojos también es recurrente… En la villa de la niebla se hace mucho, con las propias manos.

-Cortar los dedos de las manos, para que no pueda volver a escribir o luchar, los pies para que no pueda andar y correr… los ojos para que no pueda ver…

- El pecho se le quedará dormido por los electrodos… después de una semana seguida ya tendrá deformaciones crónicas -hablaban entre si, como quien habla de las formas que se puede preparar un pato.

-Después los dientes, uno a uno. Y por último y si no habla… la lengua- miró directamente al delfín- para que no pueda difundir mas los secretos de la villa. ¿Qué hará entonces profesor? Mudo, ciego, manco, sin pies. Solo podrá escuchar sus propios lamentos. Y, si sobrevive, depender siempre de otra persona que lo llevará como una carga hasta que lo abandone para que muera de hambre por no poder coger la comida.

El terror más vivo le recorría. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma forma, forcejeando inútilmente contra las cadenas, sintiendo su cuerpo que no aguantaba ni su propio peso luchar por su integridad.

_¡Ya basta!_

-¡La Hokage¡Dejadme hablar a solas con la Hokage!

-Si tienes algo que decirle a ella debes de decírnoslo a nosotros.

-¡No puede ser¡No puedo¡Solo a la Hokage!

-La Hokage no vendrá aquí, por eso nos ha encomendado a nosotros tu interrogatorio.- a Iruka se le secó de golpe la boca. ¡Solo estaba autorizado a hablar con la Hokage bajo una emergencia¡Con nadie más!

Tampoco podía morir… ¿Qué pasaría sino con los otros fantasmas¡No tendrían lazo ni protección de su villa nodriza!

Vio con horror como Ibiki cogía con fuerza su mano derecha, unas tenazas en la otra mano, guiándolas directamente hacía….

La mano le tembló sin remedio, consiguiendo un agarre más fuerte. El corazón parecía que dejaba de latir y volvía con un ritmo frenético al siguiente segundo. Su respiración iba en aumento…

Tres uñas más le siguieron, esperando entre cada una unos minutos. Durante los cuales hablaban entre ellos tranquilamente.

El propio dolor se mezclaba con el imaginario al simular su mente el siguiente paso, donde los dedos serían arrancados de cuajo, y el pié rasgado hasta separarse de la extremidad…

¿Cómo poner en palabras un dolor tan atroz!

Gritó como no lo había hecho en muchos años, desde que sus padres murieron.

También lloraba. Lloraba por él, por no querer morir aun, lloraba por la gente que necesitaría de él y que no podría ayudar, lloraba por tener esperando a Hitomi-chan, lloraba por cada una de las personas que había conocido. Pero, sobretodo, lloraba por Naruto.

_Quiero verle una vez más…_

E imaginando la sonrisa y la energía del rubio, se desmayó.

Los dos Jounins observaron a la figura del hombre quedarse estática, sus gritos aun resonando entre esas paredes.

La sangre del suelo se mezclaba con el sello de restricción del prisionero. En algunos lados habían las uñas completamente carmesíes y a veces con trozos de carne arrancada de los dedos.

Iruka balbuceó algo en su inconsciencia, como si estuviera reviviendo algún episodio reciente.

El espantapájaros se acercó a la boca cansada de chillar, intentando escuchar

-"Al final somos lo que los otros desconocen, incluso lo que nosotros mismos desconocemos. No podemos ni pueden saberlo por que sería el final. Y aun así seguimos mintiendo a todos y a nosotros mismos…"

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Balbuceos incoherentes.

Kakashi salió sin dar explicación. A fuera, en un pasillo desértico, se quitó la máscara, cogiendo aire atropelladamente.

-Creo que vomitaré…- murmuró para sí. Le vinieron dos arcadas, pero no sacó nada. Y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apoyándose contra la pared- ¿Cómo podré volver a mirar a Naruto-kun a la cara?- El ojo de Obito empezó a llorar por sus recientes actos. Y se guardó en lo más profundo de su alma esa empatía que llegó a sentir alguna vez por el profesor.

-00-

Las horas pasaron lentas. Los dos Jounins se les había dado la orden de continuar el día siguiente, mientras los AMBUs se ensañaban en desmoralizar aun más el reo.

Pero a las tres horas el silencio absoluto era palpable. Iruka notó ese silencio repentino, insospechado.

Alzó la mirada para encontrar a los tres AMBUs muertos.

-Bah, no se por qué me lo veía venir esto- Kabuto dejó ir el cuerpo del carcelero exterior, subiéndose las gafas.

-Que… ¿Qué haces aquí¡Huye!

-¿De verdad quieras que huya¿Dejándote aquí para que te descuarticen en vida?- se burló, cogiendo una de las espadas de los AMBU y cortando las notas de tortura. Con la llave de otro abrió los grilletes, cogiendo a Iruka antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo- Creo que no, si huyo tú vienes conmigo.

-¡Estás loco! No podrás pasar la muralla conmigo.

-Claro que si, una vez no tenga nada atrás podré abrirme camino fácilmente. No menosprecies mi poder. – Dejó con cuidado Iruka en el suelo, revisando sus manos.- Esto te lo curaré luego, si hago algún ninjutsu lo detectarán.- Desvistió a uno de los AMBU que tenía más o menos la talla de Iruka, ayudándole a vestirse con las ligeras ropas. Cogiendo también las armas para los dos.

Ayudó a salir el Chuunin, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y poniendo un sello en ella, con un poderoso Genjutsu.

-Esto nos dará tiempo- y volvió a cargar con el otro. Escapándose por una ruta segura.

Saltó con le bulto en la espalda hasta llegar a unos apartamentos, donde el delfín tenía su casa.

Lo dejó unos instantes en el pasillo, acabando con el guardia que habían puesto en la puerta, llevando el cadáver dentro y volviendo a buscar a su compañero, estirándolo en la cama.

Empezó a rebuscar dentro de la casa, cogiendo cosas que sabía eran preciadas por el delfín, metiéndolas en cajas que hacía desaparecer con un Kichiyose invertido.

-No… hace falta que pongas las fotos. Son todas copias. Lo más preciado está en la cueva de los Umino… aquí todo son replicas…- dijo sin aliento. Kabuto lo miró de reojo, con un poco de fastidio.

-¿Así no hay nada aquí que necesites?

-La… espada de mi padre. En ese armario… y la tercera tabla está suelta, debajo hay una caja con rollos, esa. – Kabuto no dijo nada, simplemente cogió esos pequeños objetos y los desapareció. Examinando después las manos de Iruka, recomponiéndolas lo mejor que supo y vendándolas.

-¿Todo listo? Tendremos que correr –le dio una píldora del soldado que había sacado de su bolsa trasera. Iruka se levantó, comprobando su fuerza, cogió dos capas de su armario, tirando una al peliblanco y la otra se la puso él mismo- Vamos.

-Espera- cogió el brazo del más joven antes que pudiera dar más pasos- ¿Estás diciendo que abandone Konoha¿Qué me convierta en un exiliado?- el otro miró directamente hacía las orbes del delfín, llenas de miedo y preocupación.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer¿Dejar que te maten lentamente mientras te preguntan cosas que no puedes responder? Eso no me parece correcto.

-Pero… abandonar la villa sería como traicionarla… nunca podría volver. – la mirada de Kabuto se intensificó.

-¿Así prefieres morir? – Suspiró, relajando todo su cuerpo- Está bien, te mataré. Pero antes dime los nombres de todos los fantasmas para que pueda advertirles.

Los ojos de Iruka se abrieron en sorpresa.

-No puedo decir sus nombres a otro que no sea el Hokage…- el peliblanco sonrió con burla.

-Bien, pues corre a dárselos. – Subió sus gafas- Después te mataré yo mismo- el profesor se apartó, como si el contacto con el más joven le quemara la mano- ¿Qué ocurre¿No quieres morir?- sonrió aun más, sabiendo la contradicción del otro entre sus palabras y sus hechos- Pero tampoco quieres exiliarte…- se encogió de hombros con un suspiro- Eres demasiado indeciso para un ninja fantasma.

Ahora fue Kabuto quién atrapó el brazo del otro, en un agarre que parecía querer enterrar las uñas en la carne.

-Pero ahora no tienes elección, si no te vas por tu propio pié te sacaré a rastras. – se burló otra vez- Y no es como si pudieras hacer algo, tu chakra es el mínimo para moverte y tu estado es débil debido a la fiebre.

Iruka, miró bien la habitación, como reconsiderando todas las opciones mientras memorizaba el lugar donde vivió. Suspiró.

-Vamos pues, pero no mates a nadie más por favor. – añadió, observando el cadáver en el pasillo.

Los dos utilizaron el Henge no jutsu, pareciendo así unos hombres mayores que poco tenían que ver con ellos.

-Probemos primero si nos dejan salir por la puerta principal. Si no daremos un rodeo hacía las áreas de entrenamiento.

-Espera- Iruka se fue hacía la cocina, cogiendo dos botellas de sake escondidas- Regla principal donde todo son secretos: Como más ruido hagas más se te ignorará.- y se fueron, dejando tras de si una casa muerta, empezando ya solo salir su papel de viejos borrachos.

-00-

Lejos de allí algo inquietaba a Kakashi. Y no era su consciencia. Era algo que se le había escapado, algo que no dejaba que todo encajase.

Miró al cielo, marcado por el alba que parecía un fuego devorando la bóveda celeste, y recordó una por una todas las cosas.

-¡Shimata!- Ahora recordaba que se dejaba, el otro día también activó una trampa muy parecida a las que pusieron Iruka y su amiga de la nube. Pero no había rastro de olores de esa villa- Hay otro…- su mirada se tornó peligrosa, desapareciendo en el acto.

Fue directamente a buscar a Ibiki, en el edificio cuyo subterráneo albergaba las celdas de interrogatorios.

Pero se congeló en el pasillo principal.

_Este olor…_

Corrió todo el recorrido hasta las celdas, apartando bruscamente y esquivando shinobis.

-Kakashi-san¿que ocurre?- Ibiki se le acercó por su espalda. El espantapájaros se había quedado mirando a través de la pequeña obertura que tenían las puertas, donde se veía a los tres AMBUs molestando a Iruka, que solo entreabría los ojos, queriendo descansar y no pudiendo.

Hizo un sello, cerrando fugazmente el ojo.

-¡Kai! – la imagen desapareció, siendo reemplazada por las cadenas colgantes vacías y los tres cuerpos de AMBUs en el suelo, uno desnudo.

-00-

La gente se apartaba disimuladamente al verlos, un par de viejos borrachos cantaban y hacían ruido a lo largo de la villa. Andando en eses y apoyándose uno en el otro, cada uno con su botella de sake en la mano.

-¡Eh! Tened más cuidado….- le regañaron a unos Jounins que pasaron muy rápidamente por su lado- Ez que los jóvenes de hoy no tienen… educación.

Esos Jounins corrían hacía la muralla. Así que los dos viejos cambiaron de rumbo en medio de una ese. Hablaban mal y decían incongruencias. Y la gente solo deseaba perderlos de vista y dejar de oler el olor de alcohol.

Anduvieron a traspiés, yendo hacía las zonas de entrenamiento.

Muy cerca del bosque de la muerte, a unos tres kilómetros.

-¿Se han perdido señores?- Genma apareció andando tranquilamente hacía ellos, que se pararon en medio de un claro.

-Poz claro que nnno... jovenshito- uno de ellos agitó la botella al aire.- shavemos perfec… eh¿dónde estamos?- el Jounin se puso en posición de ataque- Vaya- el borracho se puso derecho sin problemas- veo que no nos dejaras pasar sin más¿no?... ¿No podría hacer la vista gorda por ahora?

-Eso ya lo dijiste antes- Kakashi apareció detrás de Genma- ¿Verdad Kabuto?

* * *

¡Bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo "Treta". Y es que se llama así por tener varios engaños en él. Desde ese que hacen con el henge los dos fantasmas al que recurren Ibiki y Kakashi (que dijeran eso no significa que lo harían, sino que es presión psicológica). 

Otra cosa, lo del capítulo anterior. La "verdad mentira" (una verdad que es una mentira) en teoría sería lo que ve el espantapájaros, ya que ve a alguien de la hoja pasándole información a otro forastero, es decir, traicionando a su villa, pero en verdad no está haciendo eso. Una verdad mentira (o, si alguien se ha leído "1984" de G. Orwell, sería muy similar al doblepensar).

Kakashi- Pero prácticamente lo han acertado

V. del silencio¿qué¿Quién?

Kakashi: Odrade… así que se merece un beso…

Iruka (rojo) ¿Nani?

(Kakashi coge un móvil y manda a Odrade un mensaje y después enseña la pantalla a los otros dos)

Pantalla: "Chuu" (y una caricatura de una cara)

V. del silencio e Iruka: u.uU deberíamos de haberlo imaginado...

V. del silencio: Bueno, pues ya saben :) Si ven algún error o simplemente les esta gustando la historia hacédmelo saber. Hasta la proxima!


	4. Fantasmas bajo tierra

**N/A:** Disculpad por la tardanza, pero es que los telenoticias y su política me habían quitado todas las ganas de escribir… Y es que, un día después de subir el capítulo 3, hubo una manifestación multitudinaria (rivalizaba en asistencia a la de "No a la guerra", la gente de España se acordará de ella) en que el lema era "Tenemos derecho a decidir", pero se ve que los informativos hicieron oídos sordos de lo que clamaban más de medio millón de personas a la vez (dieron preferencia a unos muñecos que se venden en las tiendas). Y _eso_ me puso de muy mala leche. Sé que hay censura en temas políticos y datos sobre expolio, pero era la primera vez que veía una cosa así. Y, el domingo, supe por primera vez lo que quería decir mucha gente que dice que España solo ve a las otras naciones como colonias (y, según mi padre, querían ver si podían manipular la información, por eso tardaron tanto en decirlo. Qué, por cierto, hasta dos días después de la mani no dijeron ni pío.). Y, bueno, ya no os rallo más con esto, pero quería que supierais el motivo por el que me he retrasado.

Pero gracias a un buen rato en Internet, en devianArt y en diversos fandoms, he recuperado el ánimo para seguir :)

Y ¡gracias a todos! Se que soy mala con Iruka, T.T pero es que tengo que serlo… ¿A quién engaño? Siempre he sido una sádica con los personajes. Espero que no exagerara mucho ni que me faltase en las escenas de tortura…

**(Pequeña guía de los ninjas fantasmas: tercera entrega)**

Cada villa tiene sus fantasmas (se ven a un grupo de chivis entrenando duramente)

Cuando llega el momento cada uno de ellos se va a otra villa/país, a espiar (el grupo se junta, habla entre ellos y aparece el hokage por en medio, después se van rumbo a la que les ha sido asignada) pero siempre hay uno dentro de la villa, que es el que coge la información que traen los otros y les lleva al Hokage (se ve a un chivi quedarse, este coge el rollo que le tiran los otros y se va corriendo hacía el kage, vestido como un ninja fantasma (capa y máscara) y le entrega el rollo). Así es más seguro, porqué solo ven entrenar a uno cada vez, si todos les dieran sus informes en mano al Hokage, se podrían contar cuantos ninjas fantasmas hay. Y no es que un secreto pueda permanecer así, secreto, pues todos sabemos que los ninjas son cotillas u.u Y ni el Hokage sabe quienes son los fantasmas, solo sabe esos que ha asignado bajo su mando (Iruka se formó durante el tiempo de Sandaime)

(Para consultar la primera entrega, ver el final de "Lo que desconocen")

(Para consultar la segunda entrega, ver el capítulo 3 de "El sonido del agua" XD)

**Summary:** Los traidores huyen, los Jounin los persiguen, la Hokage busca y, finalmente, la cicatriz sangra.

**Advertencias:** Errr… ¿violencia?

**Capítulo 4**: Fantasmas bajo tierra

- Vaya- el borracho se puso derecho sin problemas- veo que no nos dejaras pasar sin más¿no?... ¿No podría hacer la vista gorda por ahora?

-Eso ya lo dijiste antes- Kakashi apareció detrás de Genma- ¿Verdad Kabuto?- el borracho suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Siempre me acabas descubriendo- con un "puff" el borracho se convirtió en Kabuto, cogiendo aun el otro que miraba hacía los Jounins - Tendré que pelear, apártate un poco por favor.- susurró en su oreja.

Se deshizo del peso del otro con cuidado, nunca dejando de mirar a los dos enemigos.

Kakashi fue el primero a moverse enzarzándose en una rápida sucesión de movimientos que Kabuto contuvo con dos Kunais, ambos saltaron, aun peleando.

Mientras Genma había envestido contra el hombre con aspecto de viejo, el cual solo esquivó la mortal aguja por centímetros. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, por eso pronto se encontró entre Genma y un tronco, con un Kunai enterrado en la parte izquierda de la tripa.

Se envolvió de humo y la figura de Iruka en ropas de AMBU se descubrió, sorprendiendo al Jounin, que retrocedió varios pasos.

Kabuto recibió una patada directa de Kakashi, enviándolo junto al delfín. Pero lejos de sentirse herido o acorralado, sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bien, tendríamos que ir acabando si no les es mucha molestia. Aquí mi compañero está herido… ¿No podrían dejarnos ir para otra vez?- recogió las gafas, que se habían caído durante el impacto. Se las puso, mostrando una grieta en ellas.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso repelente… - Kakashi estaba hiperventilando un poco, puesto que la pequeña lucha no había sido tan fácil como pareció a simple vista.

-Un mocoso que siempre tiene una salida¿Ne Iruka-kun?... Sayonara- y, de golpe, los dos desaparecieron. Sin sellos, sin fluctuaciones de chakra, sin aviso.

Los dos Jounins se quedaron atónitos, rebuscando una pequeña señal de chakra que les diera una pista de donde habían ido. El olor también desaparecía allí… era como si se hubieran convertido en espíritus y hubieran huido.

Mientras los dos aun buscaban por arriba, a unos veinte metros bajo el suelo se hallaban los dos más jóvenes. Estaban al final de un pasillo que conforme ascendía iba empequeñeciéndose, delante se abría una sala llena de entradas de otras galerías.

Ese era el campo de entrenamiento de los ninjas fantasmas. Un laberinto multidireccional, lleno de intersecciones y callejones sin salida, lleno de trampas también. Se entrenaban los jóvenes para ocultar totalmente su presencia mientras buscaban a sus compañeros, practicando así el ocultamiento y búsqueda por chakra.

Pero, siendo de los ninjas fantasmas de Konohagure, las entradas estaban escondidas a lo largo de ese bosque cercano al de la muerte, solo pudiéndose abrir por orden de un fantasma o un aprendiz.

-Ya pueden buscar… - su burló Kabuto, mirando hacía arriba- Que dudo que puedan entrar.

-Y si lograran entrar- continuó Iruka, mirando muy serio el pasillo ascendiente por el que entraron- No podrían con nosotros en nuestro territorio- Tenía una mano presionando su lado, donde la herida del kunai sangraba abundante. – No- cortó cuando vio al peliblanco iniciar los sellos.- Sería una gasto de chakra, necesitamos todo el que podamos… Y el arma no ha tocado ningún punto mortal.

Trastrabilló hasta una parte de la sala, que tenía una mesa de piedra iluminada por una antorcha. Detrás de ella, una figura de granito encapuchada y apunto de saltar era la única decoración de la sala.

Puso las manos bajo la capa de piedra, sacando una caja de primeros auxilios.

-00-

El cielo ya estaba bien azul por entonces y nadie había obtenido la más pequeña pista: el olor no estaba por ningún lado, los informes de las murallas no eran anómalos, _no podían haber salido por ningún lado_, todo estaba vigilado.

Kakashi había enviado a todos sus perros a alrededor de la villa y sus afueras, buscando posibles rastros. Incluso un Aburame estaba peinando todas las zonas de entrenamiento.

Tsunade tampoco tenía mucha más suerte. Estaba en su despacho, con todos los informes y el historial de Umino Iruka abierto.

-Hay algo¿Tsunade-sama?- su ayudante, Shizune, entró con una bandeja que llevaba una humeante taza de té que dejó junto a los informes.

-Nada- la Hokage apretó el puente de la nariz con sus manos, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza venir- Es un informe como todos los otros y el historial solo tiene de inusual el equipo del que formó parte como Gennin, nada más. – La chica dio un vistazo por encima del hombro de la mujer.

-Vaya, no sabía que los Chuunins podían hacer tantas misiones "A"…

-No todos, solo unos cuantos y van en un número bastante grande en comparación con los grupos de Jounins. – después de ver el historial de misiones miró el personal.

* * *

Grupo 5

Umino Iruka

Sensei: Yamino Karasu (Nuke-nin)

Compañeros de equipo: Sorano Tsubame (Nuke-nin) y Hino Sanshôuo (Muerto en combate)

* * *

-Todos Nuke ninjas… - susurró la más joven. 

-¿Eh?

-Que todos los que quedan vivos son ninjas exiliados.

-Pero no me preocuparía demasiado por eso… - dijo la Hokage con un suspiro- Ya que Karasu-san fue el hombre de confianza de Sandaime antes que lo fuera Iruka. Nunca enseñaría a sus alumnos a traicionar a la hoja…- apoyó los codos en la mesa, juntando la punta de los dedos delante de su cara- Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto y la encontraremos.

-00-

Iruka descansaba con la espalda contra la pared. Kabuto hacía rato que se había marchado por un túnel.

Comprobó la herida, a ver si tenía que cambiar otra vez los vendajes. Aun no, podían aguantar unas horas más.

Miró alrededor, dejando que viejas memorias acudiesen a él. Recordaba a su maestro regañándolos en esa misma sala, recordaba la sonrisa cómplice de sus compañeros cuando le preparaban una trampa a su Sensei, como muchas veces caía en ella aun sabiendo que estaba allí, solo por contentarlos.

También vino a su mente los duros entrenamientos y exámenes que les sometía, no había cabida para el error en su mundo. Ni una mirada de más estaba permitida. Tenían que ser capaces de engañar a todos los que moraban a su alrededor, a veces tenían que desprenderse de todo signo vital, pasar inadvertidos como si nunca hubiesen estado o estuvieran allí.

Suspiró, mirando a la estatua. ¿Cómo las cosas habían llevado a eso?

Se estaba exiliando de Konoha, de su casa, del lugar donde no tenía que marchar a menos que dejara un sucesor cómo fantasma principal. Y ¿Dónde iba¿Dónde podría ir sin poner en peligro los habitantes a causa de los ninjas cazadores?

Podría buscar a Naruto, explicarle todo a Jaraiya-sama, esperar un perdón por todas las muertes que estaba dejando tras de sí…

-¿A quién estoy engañando?- susurró para si mismo- Esto es una locura…

-Puede que si lo sea- Kabuto volvió a entrar después de mucho tiempo ausente, cargaba con unas hierbas y una cantimplora hecha de una caña de bambú. Lo dejó todo al lado del delfín- A fuera las cosas se están calmando. Dentro de unas horas saldremos, mejor que estés preparado para entonces.- Iruka miró lo que había traído el peliblanco, descubriendo vainas verdes, pero comestibles. También la cantimplora estaba llena de agua.- Sé que no comes ni bebes desde hace casi dos días. Así que más te vale comer y beber si no quieres ser más molestia.

-¿A dónde iremos después?- las gafas reflejaron las llamas, no dejando ver los ojos.

-Come.- se volvió a ir por otro pasillo.

-00-

Raido y Genma iban por las afueras de Konoha, a esas alturas ya todos sabían lo que había pasado. De quién era el traidor ya no quedaba duda alguna, solo restaba la incertidumbre de cómo una persona tan bondadosa y sensible como lo era Iruka podía haber sido capaz de eso.

-Por aquí tampoco es… - Raido miró a lo lejos, intentando ver alguna cosa invisible.

-No creo que esto sirva para nada- remugó el rubio con la aguja apretada entre sus dientes- Si desaparecieron sin más, no creo que ni los chuchos de los Inuzuka nos sirvan para algo, mucho menos los de ese vago- Añadió refiriéndose a uno de los perros de Kakashi, que les acompañaba.

-Nadie puede desaparecer sin más, a algún lugar tienen que ir ¡maldita sea!- el perro se volvió, dispuesto a buscar por otro sitio (aprovechando para pisar a Genma, por haber insultado a su amo). Pero a medio camino se giró, moviendo las orejas totalmente de punta, oliendo el viento.

Los dos Jounins se miraron entre sí, cuestiones y respuestas volando silenciosas entre sus orbes.

El perro salió disparado hacía un lado, echando una especie de aullido al aire antes. Los dos le siguieron de cerca. Avanzando rápidamente entre los árboles.

-¡Alto!- ordenó Raido a las dos figuras que corrían delante de ellos.

Les lanzó un kunai, siendo rechazado fácilmente por uno de ellos, el cual dejó ver el reflejo de las gafas sobre una sonrisa burleta. Siguieron corriendo. Ganando terreno los perseguidores a medida que los metros avanzaban.

-00-

A Iruka no le hacía falta mirar atrás para saber que les estaban ganando terreno muy fácilmente. Intercambió miradas con Kabuto, utilizando el viejo código de los fantasmas para comunicarse solo con la forma de moverse del ojo.

Apretó el paso, preparándose física y mentalmente por la siguiente acción.

El movimiento de la mano del peliblanco los sincronizó:

Tres

Dos

Uno

Saltó más alto que nunca, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente en concentración. Kabuto saltó de repente hacía atrás, dejando sin sentido al perro y saltó alto. Los dos se sirvieron de dos ramas para aumentar el salto… y el las siguientes cambiaron la trayectoria totalmente.

Bajaron su presencia al mínimo, sus corazones latieron más lentos, el calor corporal bajaba… Se fundieron totalmente con el ambiente, desorientando a los dos Jounins.

-Tsk ¿Han vuelto a desaparecer?

-Ten cuidado, si hubieran desaparecido no hubieran dejado fuera de combate el perro.

Iruka respiraba con relajación, evocando en su mente el color blanco, contando interiormente los pasos que daban los otros.

Posó su mano en la corteza del árbol, buscándolos a todos. _Kabuto está escondido once metros más al sur, medio metro por debajo de mí. Genma y Raido se mantienen juntos, ocho metros más al suroeste… ¿Y qué es lo otro? Tres quilómetros al oeste… ¡shinobis! Están viniendo más_.

Sin dudarlo Kabuto también lo habría notado, si no hubiera saltado tan deprisa.

Se enzarzó en una lucha contra los dos, pero Iruka esperó un poco más, esa era su virtud.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más salió de su escondite, lanzándose contra el que provocaba más problemas al peliblanco.

Se encontró en una batalla de fuerzas contra Raido. Caras marcadas por cicatrices encarándose en batalla de miradas.

Un ruido raro escapó de su garganta al perder y retirarse repentinamente. _Chuunin contra Jounin_, pensó, casi no había probabilidades de ganar.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse de una patada, intentó coger la pierna pero se retiró demasiado rápido, por lo que casi no vio venir la otra patada.

Salió volando horizontalmente hacía el final del bosque, donde había un camino que serpenteaba imitando el río a su lado.

Iba a levantarse pero un kunai muy cerca de su cuello lo congeló en el acto.

-No intente nada _Sensei_… - con mucha rapidez, le ató las manos atrás con fuerza, dándole unos cuantos golpes para aturdirlo. Y, sin pensárselo, fue a ayudar a Genma que afrontaba solo a Kabuto.

Los ojos del delfín los siguieron en cada movimiento, en cada patada y cada golpe, en cada sello…

_¿Tan inútil soy?_

Kabuto se libró momentáneamente de Genma, encarando a Raido con una sonrisa burleta.

_¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que acabe sin poder hacer nada? Escondiéndome siempre._

El rubio volvió a luchar al lado de su compañero tan pronto como se limpió la sangre que le salía de la boca.

El fantasma empezaba a tener problemas esquivando todo, demostrándolo cuando uno de los golpes le dio de lleno, haciéndolo caer al agua, donde le siguieron los dos.

_No, no lo voy a consentir… Nadie más sufrirá para salvarme_.

Iruka empezó a acumular chakra en las muñecas, quemando las cuerdas.

"_Aceptaste convertirte en ninja fantasma a cambio que se te sellara tu fuerza. Una reclamación estúpida a mi parecer." _le dijo Kabuto hace unos días.

_Muy estúpida fue._

Rompió finalmente las ataduras, haciendo muy ágilmente unos sellos que hicieron aparecer una pequeña llama en su mano.

_Liberación del sello¡espíritu de las cuatro casas acuáticas!_

Con una mano se levantó la camisa, mostrando un tatuaje en la columna, un sello que simbolizaba la tierra y que se utilizaba para contener el agua.

Él mismo se golpeó en la tripa con la mano libre, haciendo que todo el chakra que retenía el sello se liberase.

Su cuerpo tembló ante la nueva afluencia de energía, llenándose de nuevo tras días de extenuación. Pareció aligerarse, ganar fuerza, confianza…

Se puso en pié, apareciendo en un parpadeo entre los dos Jounins y el ninja exiliado.

Su cicatriz en la cara se había reabierto por la presión de su sistema de chakra y ahora dejaba caer el líquido rojo por ambos lados de la cara.

Parecía que Iruka lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

-¡Suiton¡Daibakufu no jutsu!

* * *

N/A: Este final me ha encantado como ha quedado… n.nU Aunque puede ser por el hecho de que salen "lágrimas de sangre", que desde que leí a Anne Rice y sus crónicas vampíricas, me ha encantado. Justo como el hecho de "sudar sangre" aun que en la primera guerra mundial pasaba o.o… los soldados llegaban a sudar sangre. 

Ya avisé, ya avisé (voz del silencio baila alrededor) que esto es una continuación de "Lo que desconocen" y hay cosas que salen allí que pondré aquí… Cómo es el tema de "Iruka y su demanda de que se le sellara su fuerza"

Y, sobre Iruka y sus misiones rango A... pues que si que las ha hecho, según la guía de Naruto me parece que tiene 23 rango A... ahora no me acuerdo bien. Por eso es que sus fans decimos que no puede ser dévil alguien que ha hecho tantas misiones así (recordemos que las de rango A solo los **Jounins** las toman). Y, personalmente, creo que dará sorpresa.

Gracias a: Odrade, Evan Kamui, Kyroa-chan, Solo un elemento, Urpix y Susaku-sama.

Estoy muy contenta de que me dejéis comentarios sobre lo que hago bien y lo que hago mal. Aun que puede que pongáis más lo que hago bien. ¡Me halagáis mucho!… (Voz del silencio se sonroja tímidamente). ¡Hasta la próxima!

Kakashi: y lo siento n.n, pero soy un modelo único y no puedo estar dando besos a cada capítulo. (Mira fugazmente a Iruka) Aun que siempre se pueden hacer excepciones…

Iruka: u.u# No te me acerques, que con lo que llevas de fic ya la has montado bien grande (señala los capítulos) y ¡si tienes fuerza para esto inviértela en deshacer este embrollo!

Kakashi: Hai, hai, se intentará… (Kunai camuflado hacía la voz del silencio)

V del silencio: Eheheh… n.nU Como decía… hasta la próxima.


	5. Llora con sangre y lágrimas

Hola, si, soy yo, la pesada de la voz del silencio continuando con su fic. Abucheadme si no os gusta… pero vosotros os habéis metido aquí por vuestro propio pié. Así que sois tan culpables como yo… y mis cómplices en crimen. Por que os veo cada vez que entráis (voz del silencio señala los hits) Muahahaha puedo ser solo una voz pero mis ojos siempre observan… ò.ó… así que cuidado con las muecas que hagáis con esto… que soy capaz de enviaros las Mary Sues que encuentre a vuestra casa.

**Summary: **¿Lo has provocado todo tú?. ¿Has hecho que me acusaran de traidor?. ¿Me has rescatado por tus tretas?. ¿Por qué te interesaba?. ¿Querías llevarme como fuera a la aldea del sonido!- el peliblanco dejó que las gafas ocultaran sus ojos, dejando ver el fantasma de una sonrisa. -¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho?-

**Advertencias**:Nada de advertencias en este capítulo. Ni violencia, ni Shounen Ai, ni Yaoi, ni depresión…

Err… como nadie preguntó sobre los ninja fantasma, creo que voy a dejar la pequeña guía de los ninja fantasma en tres entregas.

Gracias a Odrade, que siempre me deja un comentario :) y verdaderamente haces que esto siga adelante con buen ritmo¡muchas gracias!

Siento que no se vea bien a Iruka luchar aquí, pero es que el tiempo les va en contra y necesitan ir deprisa... y sí (le sale un gotón a la voz del silencio) el jutsu que usa es el mismo que iba a utilizarZabuza... pero es que hemos visto tan pocos jutsus de agua que solo pensé en uno que pudiera contra un jounin y que fuera rápido... y ¡bum! ese. Pero parece que para una semipelea como esperáis tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo y para una como el Hokage manda... pues un poco más.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**: Llora con sangre y lágrimas.

-¡Suiton!. ¡Daibakufu no jutsu!- Era Iruka el que mantenía el sello.

El agua subió rápidamente, no dando tiempo a los Jounins de retirarse, la misma corriente los arrastraba en una gran masa acuática.

Los dos fantasmas no perdieron tiempo y corrieron sobre el agua, estando al lado de los dos contrincantes cuando dieron contra los troncos de los árboles. Kabuto clavó un Kunai en el hombro de Raido, traspasando hasta la madera y, en el siguiente movimiento, picó con el codo en la parte parietal de la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Iruka por su parte, corrió hasta donde había acabado Genma, cogiéndolo del brazo con fuerza y dándole la vuelta antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Y, de un golpe en la nuca, lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Pronto estarán aquí otros… - murmuró Iruka. Y, sin más dilación, los dos huyeron a la carrera por encima del río, no queriendo dejar ningún rastro más del que ya habían dejado con la pelea.

-00-

Mitarashi Anko volvía a Konoha después de una fatigante misión "A" de un mes de duración. Su equipo estaba cansado y ya tenía ganas de poner los pies en su villa.

Andaban tranquilamente por el camino al lado de un río, cuando una subida súbita del agua los izo saltar.

Avanzaron corriendo por si se trataba de una emergencia, pero un poco más adelante se cruzaron con dos Shinobis que corrían por encima del río. Anko vio a Iruka, con la cicatriz sangrante y el otro no lo pudo identificar por una capucha que le tapaba la cabeza.

-Nosotros los seguimos- murmuraron tres de su grupo, pero ella los cortó en seco.

-¡No! Hay prioridades- señaló donde los dos Jounins yacían- Llevadlos al hospital de Konoha, yo me encargaré de ellos- y saltó fuera de la vista.

Pero lo que su equipo no supo era que saltó unos cuantos árboles más allá y se detuvo, sentándose en una rama y descansando.

-Es tontería seguirlos, los fantasmas no se muestran nunca durante su huída…- murmuró para sí y cerró los ojos dispuesta a echarse una siesta para hacer tiempo.

Dos horas más tarde entró en el despacho de la Hokage, donde la mayoría de su equipo estaba retenido mientras se le interrogaba por lo sucedido.

-Los perdí- dijo simplemente- Saltaron entre los árboles y desaparecieron.

No pudieron decir nada más después de declarar que no envió a su equipo por estar compuesto por Chuunins… y si habían acabado con dos Jounins, no pondría a su equipo en peligro por algo que podía hacer sin riesgo ella mismo.

A otra cosa, pensó en cuando salió. Y sabía a qué tenía que ir.

Encontró a Kakashi en el monumento Hokage, encima de la cabeza de Yondaime.

-¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a tu delfín que huía tan deprisa?- preguntó divertida, viendo como el espantapájaros se refugiaba en su libro para contestar.

-Iruka es un traidor, los traidores huyen- pasó página. La mujer le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Algún día verás que no todo es lo que parece. Y que hay errores que se pagan- y desapareció antes que Kakashi pudiera decir algo más.

Él se quedó allí, con el libro bajado.

-¿He cometido un verdadero error?... ¿Sensei?

-00-

-A la aldea del sonido¿dónde si no?- contestó Kabuto cuando el delfín le preguntó otra vez dónde lo llevaba.

Iruka dejó de correr.

-¡Pero es enemiga de Konoha! Es la aldea de Orochimaru, el que mató a Sandaime.

-Algún día aprenderás de nuevo que no todo es lo que parece y hay muchas cosas que la gente desconoce… - Se quedó sin palabras de nuevo, sintiéndose como un niño frente su profesor mientras hablan, usando frases que ha dicho antes para cortarle sus argumentos.

-En la aldea del sonido no hay lugar para mí.- Kabuto sonrió.

-Hace falta un profesor. Se tienen que entrenar gennins- Iruka se puso a su altura, cogiéndolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo, casi soltando lágrimas por sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Lo has provocado todo tú?. ¿Has hecho que me acusaran de traidor?. ¿Me has rescatado por tus tretas?. ¿Por qué te interesaba?. ¿Querías llevarme como fuera a la aldea del sonido?- el peliblanco dejó que las gafas ocultaran sus ojos, dejando ver el fantasma de una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho?- Iruka lo soltó, sintiendo su alma herida por esas pocas palabras. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacía atrás, negando.

-He… he combatido contra camaradas de la hoja… los he herido creyendo que me ayudabas por nuestra amistad… He… He deshecho el sello que me puso de nuevo Sandaime.

-No dejé que me descubrieran- dijo tajante- Solo me descubrieron gracias a la incompetencia- cuando sintió la mirada perdida del otro continuó- Des del día en que nos vimos debajo de la lluvia, no he salido de Konoha. Intenté por la muralla, pero el agujero que se tenía que abrir en la guardia no se abrió por que uno llegó tarde. Y en los siguientes días tampoco se producía – subió sus gafas, dejando ver de nuevo sus ojos- Cuando por fin se abrió de nuevo, subí e intenté pasar. Pero los guardias estaban haciendo el vago y lanzaron una bola de papel que no pude esquivar a tiempo, dando la pista de que estaba allí. Tuve que matar al que me vio. Supongo que buscaron chuunins por lo que dijo… dijo "Eres ese del examen chuunin". Eran tan incompetentes para escuchar como para recordar nombres.- Iruka recordó todo, como seguían a Shikamaru y a Nobu, como los AMBUs estaban buscando por todos sitios… "chuunin" era la palabra clave, no era una invasión, no era que buscasen el secreto de las técnicas acuáticas…- Me estuve ocultando en nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, dónde era imposible que me encontrasen. Entonces vi a Tsubame-san pasar, supuse que alguien te seguiría y que las cosas se complicarían. El resto ya lo sabes.

Iruka se derrumbó donde estaba, cayendo de rodillas.

-Por todos los dioses… Entonces todo… Ha sido… por la incompetencia…- rió, pero mientras lo hacía las lágrimas le caían inconscientemente- De ellos y de la mía…- ahora ya solo lloraba, acumulándose todo en un solo punto. Si antes las cosas no tenían sentido para él. Ahora, que tenía las respuestas, menos todavía.

Kabuto lo miró con una mueca.

-Los shinobis no lloran.

-¡Perdón por no ser un shinobi digno!- exclamó. Ya no podía más. Sentía odio suplantar la desorientación, la rabia lo recorría: rabia contra Konoha que lo acusó, que lo torturó, rabia contra Kabuto, quien lo salvó y condenó al exilio, rabia a Orochimaru por matar a Sandaime y producir la situación que lo llevó a su destino… y rabia hacía el mundo entero, que lo abandonaba.

El joven se cansó del drama que estaba haciendo su compañero, cogiéndolo de la camisa y levantándolo.

-Vamos, tenemos que continuar o los cazadores nos alcanzaran.

-¡No!- se deshizo del agarre- Me voy a buscar a Naruto, con él está Jaraiya-sama, si le explico todo a él seguro que busca una solución para todo esto.- Kabuto lo agarró rudamente de nuevo, mirándolo con enfado por primera vez.

-¿Crees que no le enviarán las noticias al Sannin de tu traición? No creo que te deje ni siquiera acercar a Naruto-kun. Además, morirías a manos de los cazadores antes de encontrarlo. ¿Es lo que quieres? Entonces si que Naruto-kun nunca sabrá lo que ha pasado verdaderamente, solo sabrá que tú, su figura paterna, traicionaste a la villa que proclamabas tanto proteger y querer.

Iruka se calló, mirando a un lado. Rindiéndose en su afán de irse. Kabuto lo dejó lentamente, continuando su camino hacía la aldea del sonido. E Iruka lo siguió por su propio pié.

* * *

¡Y aquí termina la primera etapa! Muajaja… ahora viene… como un periodo de transición y después vuelta a la acción XDD (Aunque la semana que viene volveré a actualizar, no os libraréis de mí tan facilmente)

Y Anko sabe! XD El cómo y porqué ya lo explicará ella más adelante.

Y muy bien (voz del silencio se pone las gafas y abre una libreta de notas). Exactamente ¿Qué no os gustó de los anteriores capítulos? (o de este mismo) ¿Mis notas?... ¿La pequeñez de la escena de pelea? (mmm pero si se alarga la pelea no se como podría haberlo montado para que Iruka no acabase ni muerto ni en prisión…de nuevo)… ¿El ritmo que le doy?... ¿Las palabras utilizadas?... ¿Pocas escenas descriptivas y demasiado dialogo?... ¿Poco yaoi y tortura?... ¿Qué no había Lemon?... Tachad eso último… que con tantas posibilidades me estoy recargando.

Pero una cosa… ¿Cómo puedo mejorar si no se que hago mal?

Y, si no mejoro, me harto de escribir… Si no escribo, me entra mono. Si me entra mono, me estreso. Si me estreso, sale mi lado sicótico… Y si pasa eso asusto a toda la gente de mí alrededor… Así que ¡prevenid eso! Ayudadme a mejorar.


	6. Agua y máscaras

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo, por los que preguntaron, el sello que tiene... tenía Iruka era uno que contenía parte de su fuerza, el de Naruto contiene el Kyuubi, són diferentes (justo cómo lo son el que tiene Tsunade que acumula chakra y Orochimaru que da uno que controla y da poder). Y, sobre los fantasmas, son seleccionados. Pero son entrenados ya desde que se gradúan. A ver... cómo explicarlo... si el Hokage (o alguien cercano a él) ve a un alumno que tiene cualidades para serlo, pues lo estudian y al final es el Hokage quien pregunta y lo pone o no en el equipo de fantasmas. En el caso de Iruka, hizo una gamberrada con una tecnica propia que llamó la atención de Sandaime.

Sobre a quién le gusta quién... lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno hasta que salga del todo. Y creedme cuando digo que sobre Kabuto no lo se ni yo misma, es que ni lo domino, simplemente se escribe solo y no se si allí está manipulando o es sincero... u.u

Y bueno, aquí empiezan los capítulos de transición, dónde cada uno por su lado irán aprendiendo cosas nuevas hasta que acabe… nihihihihi.

Por cierto, el último capítulo era más corto si... gomen u.u... pero es que era el final de una etapa y soy muy maniatica en separarlas.

Información: Iruka tiene 25 años, Kakashi 26 y Kabuto 19 si no me acuerdo mal... Pero es que en muchos sitios te ponen edades distintas.

Para Odrade: si, lo de Orochimaru es complicado sin duda. Pero siendo observadora como eres pon ahora en un lado de las piezas a Kabuto. Orochimaru confía en él, sabe que es demasiado listo y que es un manipulador y un mentiroso, pero sabe que escoje bien a la gente. La última vez que la serpiente escogió a gennins le salieron un poco... ¿cómo decirlo?. ¿Malos? Y, bueno, si digo más se me escaparían eventos futuros. Me alegra que te guste todo esto y espero que te complazca como se tornan las cosas!

**Summary:** ¿Qué has traído Kabuto? -siseó Ororchimaru... Mientras, en Konoha, la mujer habló como Godaime Hokage.-Se declara a Umino Iruka criminal de rango B y se añade a la lista de presas de los cazadores. Y, en una casa ajena, unas máscaras nacaradas devolvieron la mirada a Kakashi.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, sangre y la curiosidad de Kakashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**: Agua y máscaras

-¿Qué has traído? Kabuto-siseó Ororchimaru mirando a través de una pantalla el patio donde estaba Iruka- Has ido al país del fuego y has pescado un delfín…- rió de su comentario, pasándose la lengua por los labios al ver la sangre seca en la cara de este.

-Señor, este era un profesor, puede enseñar a los nuevos Gennins del sonido.

-¿Y te has ido a otro país a buscarlo?-dijo con una oscura risa, que pasó a una mueca totalmente oscura al instante siguiente- No creas que no se de tus jueguecitos- Kabuto se mantuvo impasible, fantasma con su máscara- Pero veamos lo que es capaz de hacer el "profesor" de Sasuke-kun- añadió, otra vez riendo.

Salió al balcón que daba al patio. Iruka lo miró directamente, sin miedo. Se negaba a mostrarse sumiso ante tal asesino.

-Oh – la serpiente expandió más su sonrisa, sus ojos recordando algo que solo él sabía- Creo que será interesante.

El delfín miraba todo desde abajo, no escuchando lo que decían. Pero notaba en el ambiente lo que se le pediría. El patio estaba lleno de salpicaduras de sangre, algunas armas rotas clavadas en las paredes, el sitio apestaba a muerte.

Se encaró rápidamente a las puertas que se abrieron, dejando pasar unos shinobis que lo miraban con muecas suficientes, pensando que el pequeño ser con ropas y armas de AMBU no sería ni un reto para ellos.

Dio una última intensa mirada al palco y saltó fuera del alcance del primer ataque.

Analizó a los oponentes en lo que tardó en sacar la espada de su espalda:

Uno era grande, no debía de ser muy rápido, mucha fuerza bruta tal vez. Tal masa corporal seria una indicación para técnicas de tierra.

Otro era muy pequeño, alta velocidad, técnica desconocida. Tendría que ir con cuidado si utilizaba el rayo.

El último parecía normal, pero por su forma de moverse y los protectores tendría que ser especialista en el taijutsu.

_El grande es de tierra_, se dijo cuando saltó al levantarse todo el suelo de un pisotón que dio mientras mantenía sus manos en un sello.

Paró la patada del último con una mano y con la otra intentó cortarle, por lo que dio dos saltos atrás antes de hacer una técnica ígnea. _El tercero es de fuego._

Escapó de las llamas corriendo hacía un lado, topándose directamente con el pequeño, el cual no podía seguir con la vista.

_Demasiado rápido_. No vio ninguna patada que le hizo, pero sintió el dolor y se encontró en el suelo. Después el más chico desapareció. _También de tierra_. Era la misma técnica que utilizaban muchos shinobis para tender emboscadas.

Se movió sin esperar un ataque, no queriendo ser sorprendido por abajo.

Envistió el especialista en fuego, encontrando su espada bloqueada, por detrás se estaba acercando el grande, intentando aplastarlo.

_No, así no lograré nada. Tengo que utilizar algo de Ninjutsu… _

Se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar convertirse en papilla de exiliado. La espada se la había quedado el de fuego, que lo miraba con superioridad y triunfo, blandiéndola.

Iruka hizo unos cuantos sellos, despareciendo de la vista de los demás.

-Demasiado fácil… ¡Kai!- el delfín reapareció justo a su lado, llevando un kunai en la mano que rasgó todo su brazo. Iruka recuperó así la espada.

_Así tampoco, tiene que ser Ninjutsu más potente… pero aquí no hay agua…_

Esquivó por poco los siguientes ataques, sintiendo su cuerpo empezar a protestar por el nivel que le estaba exigiendo. Pero la liberación del sello que había hecho en Konoha le garantizaba que tendría el chakra suficiente.

El pequeño había aparecido dos veces, esquivándolo solo por milímetros, y había vuelto al instante debajo el suelo.

_¡No hay tiempo para esquivarlo!_ Dio varias vueltas en el suelo al recibir el ataque directo del de fuego.

-¡Maldita sea!- Escupió la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca, observándola, sintiendo todas las emociones que había sentido los últimos días volver a él con renovado viveza, nublándole la mente hasta el punto de no poder pensar con claridad.

_Agua, necesito agua, como sea…_

No lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo cuando el grande lo estaba a punto de volver a aplastar:

Acumuló chakra en sus manos, haciendo los sellos rápidamente, poniéndolas después en dirección al gigante. Pareciendo así que lo aguantaba… pero no era ni punto de comparación eso.

-Maldito seas kisama… - gruñó este, de la boca empezaba a salirle sangre… y todo él explotó, la sangre pareció esparcirse pero se concentró de nuevo, bailando y haciendo una espiral que nacía en la mano de Iruka. Esa era el agua que necesitaba…

Se encaró al otro que ya se había preparado para hacer un jutsu de fuego, pero el delfín solo se escudó detrás de esa espiral, el resultado fue que la mitad de la sangre cayó al suelo, seca y pesada, pues el chakra en ella había parada la mayoría de la llama.

El fantasma izo más sellos, corriendo hacía un lado. No pensaba ya, simplemente actuaba tal y como de pequeño les enseñaban: mata al adversario si es un obstáculo, mantente vivo para la siguiente misión, no enseñes nunca tus sentimientos, no llores, mantente sigiloso y en la sombra, conoce a tu enemigo, construye sus puntos débiles si no tiene…

La goma del pelo se había roto en algún momento de la lucha. Ahora, que esta había terminado, Iruka era el único que se mantenía en pié, con el pelo suelto y todo él cubierto de la sangre que había utilizado como arma. Parecía más que nunca una bestia salvaje, un shinobi.

También parecía que el delfín había abandonado el agua y se había zambullido en un mar de sangre.

Claro, que eso no importó a la serpiente, que sonreía complacido por el espectáculo.

-Que enseñe a los gennins que quiera- se fue otra vez dentro de las habitaciones, donde la figura oscura de Sasuke aun lo esperaba, sintiéndose totalmente ajeno a su antiguo profesor, no importándole nada el combate disputado ni los motivos que habían llevado a este.

-00-

Muy lejos de allí, en el hospital de Konoha, se respiraba un ambiente totalmente diferente. Allí descansaban los dos Jounins que habían sido abatidos por los fantasmas, la Hokage también estaba allí, oyéndoles reportar aun sentados en sus respectivas camas.

En total habían sido dos bajas hospitalarias y ocho muertos… y la mujer sentía que podían haber sido más si las cosas no hubieran ido tan rápidas.

Aun que la mayoría eran preguntas sin respuesta¿cómo desparecían y volvían a tanta velocidad?. ¿Cómo contactaron con Iruka para mantener una red que fuera tan extensa?. ¿Por qué todos los miembros de su equipo eran ninjas exiliados?. ¿Por qué Sandaime confiaba ciegamente en ellos?

Todo eso no hacía más que acrecentar el misterio.

-Tsunade-sama…- Shizune la llamo a una distancia de respeto, puesto que la mujer parecía perdida entre mil pensamientos, poniendo esa mueca extraña de cuando te dicen un acertijo demasiado complicado. La Hokage observó finalmente a su ayudante.- Los cazadores han regresado.

-Que vengan a verme a mi despacho… y trae sake- salió de esa ala del hospital, creyendo que el dolor de cabeza se le haría crónico si seguía así.

De camino al edificio principal, se cruzó con varios shinobis, pero sobretodo con rumores. Nadie sabia exactamente que había pasado, pero ya estaban echando en falta al profesor. Como lo demostraba la denuncia hecha por una madre de la academia de la desaparición de este…

Pronto se filtraría lo que realmente había pasado, siendo así la condena del otro si algún día se le acudía volver a Konoha.

Escuchó pacientemente el informe de los dos cazadores que envió tras los dos exiliados.

En la aldea del sonido. Siempre era la aldea del sonido.

Al final de todo el informe, la mujer habló como Godaime Hokage.

-Se declara a Umino Iruka criminal de rango B- lo que suponía que si algún shinobi lo veía, tenía la obligación de apresarlo o matarlo si la primera no era posible.- Y Yakushi Kabuto pasa a ser rango A alto.

Era lo que tenía que hacer, no poner al ex profesor en el libro de criminales supondría dar una segunda oportunidad a un traidor… y eso ni ella misma podía permitirlo, al igual que no pudo parar el poner tanto a él, como Uchiha Sasuke en la lista de presas de los ninja cazadores.

-00-

Clic.

La puerta se abrió sin más sonidos. Así entró Kakashi en la casa que había pertenecido a Iruka-sensei… _ninja exiliado_, se recordó.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente al ver el hogar del delfín fue "tipo casero". Era la típica casa de los solteros que trabajaban dentro de la misma ciudad, con las paredes y estanterías que cargaban con fotos variadas, la cocina medio llena de comida que se tenía que gastar, sin ser extremadamente limpia pero tampoco dejada.

Después de registrar y encontrar las pocas armas que contenía el piso, se puso a mirar las fotografías.

Había una de una familia, una pareja con un crío pequeño (cinco¿seis años?), ella era de faz alegre, un poco morena y de cabezo lacio y largo, él era de complexión más ancha, pero su cara era amiga y transpiraba confianza. El niño ponía una cara traviesa mientras intentaba coger un escarabajo.

Pasó a otra, que era esa pareja sola, posando para la cámara, parecía años más joven. Más adelante había una en que Naruto e Iruka sonreían abiertamente al objetivo.

-…Aquí no encontraré nada…- se dijo vagamente, pasando a la habitación, pero en verdad huyendo de tantas caras felices.

Rebuscó en los armarios, sacando varias prendas de ropa al molestarle. Sonrió al encontrar varias revistas "no aptas para menores de 18"… pero se congeló cuando las iba a coger. Su ojo había captado algo más en el armario, un trasfondo. Lo sacó con toda la precaución, deshaciendo una trampa que estaba escondida.

Unas máscaras nacaradas le devolvieron la mirada. Parecían máscaras de carnaval, cada una enseñando una emoción diferente, muy parecidas algunas a las que se utilizaban en las obras de teatro griegas.

Sacó una que sonreía, pareciendo como si todo lo que veía le hiciera una gracia tremenda.

-¿Por qué escondías esto aquí?... – comprobó que no había ningún jutsu en ellas, para ir al espejo del lavabo.- ¿Mm?- cuando se la iba a poner divisó algo, unas letras en la parte interna.

_Esta será tu cara hoy_, -leyó-, _mírate con ella en el espejo y quédate con ella. Los demás no te la tienen que ver, esta es solo tú máscara. Iruka, hoy no importa lo que pase o lo que te digan, siempre tienes que poner esta emoción, no se te está permitido romper la máscara de tu cara, aun que esta de porcelana la tendrás que dejar en casa._

También había una nota de papel enganchada, parecía la letra del delfín.

_Kuronue-sensei, te las devuelvo, no creo que esté preparado para esto, no creo que pueda seguir. Lo siento, hoy no iré al entrenamiento, estaré hablando con Hokage-sama para exponerle mi renuncia a este equipo._

_Iruka-kun, _-la respuesta estaba en la misma hoja- _no se te ha dado permiso para dudar, no tienes que cuestionar mis ordenes, simplemente lo haces. Hokage-sama te negará tu petición, no puedes renunciar a ella sin morir. Y, si quieres morir, vuelve a intentar escapar, enviaré a tus propios compañeros contra ti. Para que te maten._

_Mañana recuperarás esta clase._

Kakashi estaba francamente impresionado por esa nota¿qué clase de profesor tuvo? Eso parecía la respuesta que te daban en los entrenamientos de la AMBU. "_no se te está permitido_"... "_no se te ha dado permiso para dudar_"…

Se miró al espejo con la máscara puesta… sintió una desorientación horrible: estar mirándote a ti mismo, forzándote a recordar esa máscara que casi sonreía macabramente al tener tanto poder sobre ti…

Se la quitó a los segundos, reprimiendo el impulso de tirarla al suelo, de romperla en miles de pedazos. ¿Cómo podía conservar algo como eso en su propia casa?

Y ese profesor, que sangría tan fría para pedirles que fabriquen así su cara, su rostro. Los shinobis no mostraban emoción, pero de allí a implantar tantas diferentes…

Miró de reojo todas las máscaras restantes, comprobando que en todas ellas había el mismo mensaje escrito pero a veces con más dureza que en otras, una de ellas parecía estar invitando a probarlo. Tristeza, alegría, impasibilidad, rabia, sufrimiento… en total más de veinte.

-¿Pero que monstruo tenías por sensei?- se preguntó a si mismo, viendo fugazmente las otras fotografías de las paredes. Encontró en seguida la foto de equipo.

Los tres chicos y su sensei estaban allí: uno de ellos, Iruka sin duda, estaba a la izquierda, sonriendo muy parecido al mismo Naruto, sus ropas eran blancas, con una malla debajo y ya tenía esa cicatriz en la cara. _Me pregunto cómo se la hizo antes de Gennin_. La chica, que estaba en medio, sonreía sin reparos, un poco sonrojada al tener encima de sus hombros los brazos de los dos chicos. Era de piel blanca, cabello loco y con una venda que le cubría todo el cuello. El chico no sonreía tanto como sus compañeros, pero aun así miraba a la cámara con diversión, su cabello era oscuro y lacio y estaba también un poco sonrojado. Por último, detrás de ellos y sonriendo con orgullo, su sensei. _Kuronue-sensei ponía, pero es que de verdad parece un cuervo_, pensó. Pues el cabello del profesor era completamente negro y brillante, un poco de punta, pero en vez de tirar para arriba, para atrás, le caía a clapas, pero no en la cara, donde dos ojos negros sin pupilas miraban a la cámara. Su piel no era blanca pero tampoco morena.

Pero tampoco parecía el tipo de profesor que escribía esa clase de notas, parecía el que alentaba a sus alumnos con ánimos, no con órdenes.

Aunque el profesor no era lo único raro que había, pues los tres gennins parecían tener edades distintas…

Sacó la foto de su marco para verla mejor. Detrás tenía un escrito:

_¡Por fin el equipo 5 completo! _La letra era de Iruka.

_Yo, Tsubame-chan, Sanshôuo-kun y Kuronue-sensei¡por fin formamos un equipo! De aquí a la eternidad, siempre el equipo 5 existirá.

* * *

_

**N/A:** No se por qué se me encogió el corazón al escribir las últimas palabras de este capítulo… Por qué Sanshôuo murió poco después, en el examen de Chuunin, Tsubame (más abanzada que Iruka en el entrenamiento para fantasma) se exilió al año de convertirse en ninja de grado medio. Y Kuronue-sensei se fue tres años después, pues él era el fantasma principal antes de que lo fuera Iruka. Por eso, al saber todo esto pero al tener que escribir inocente y ingenuamente… TT… :) Puede que haga un side-history con pequeñas aventuras de este equipo… no se… Para mostrar cómo eran ellos y los entrenamientos que hacían (y también como entra Kabuto en todo esto).

Una útlima cosa, he cambiado el nombre del sensei por que me di cuenta de que Karasu ya lo habían puesto en "The Silent Blade", pero no podía pensar en ningun otro y al final cógí al personage del OVA de yu yu hakusho, "Kuronue" (cuervo negro me parece que era, así no hay tanta diferencia en el significado del nombre). El capítulo anterior lo cambiaré cuando pueda.

Gracias a Odrade, EvanKamui, Cieloy Kiosama


	7. Maestros y alumnos

**N/A:** Beh, ya dije que habría unos capítulos de transición, este es uno de ellos. Ya que no me gusta poner que pasa el tiempo a intervalos muy grandes porque siempre hay alguna cosa que explicar por en medio. Perdonad que no aporte mucho a la trama y que sea cortito pero digamos que el trauma filler ha llegado hasta mí XD.

**Resumen:** Cinco niños con límite de sangre son los nuevos alumnos de Iruka, un montón de niños indisciplinados los de Shikamaru. Y qué problemático llega a ser si encima la Hokage te llama en medio de la clase.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, nada de nada, nope.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**: Maestros y alumnos.

Kabuto lo guió a través de pasillos que serpenteaban fantasmagóricamente bajo tierra. La guarida de una serpiente nunca había tenido más significado en su mente. Habían pasado ya varias celdas que contenían centenares de hombres. El delfín se preguntó con alarma si a él también lo encerrarían hasta pudrirse.

Anduvieron más allá de esas celdas oscuras, donde otras más limpias se empezaban a ver.

-Aquí- El peliblanco subió un poco más su antorcha, iluminando toda la celda, la cual estaba llena de chicos no mucho mayores que los niños que solía enseñar. Había cinco en total- Son todos niños con kekei genkai. Deberás enseñarles todo sobre ninjustu, taijutsu, genjutsu…- con un sonoro "crack" se abrió la celda.

Los niños miraron con temor a ese sujeto con el pelo blanco que a veces veían acompañando al monstruo con cara de serpiente, pero que ahora iba con un hombre totalmente cubierto de sangre.

-Tendréis libre toda la aldea para entrenar- miró de reojo a Iruka- pero no os acerquéis donde esté Orochimaru-sama o Sasuke-kun. Será lo último que hagáis… si tenéis suerte…

El delfín miraba con perplejidad a los niños, que casi estaban protegiéndose unos a otros de un ataque que no venía, llenos de suciedad y con el miedo en el cuerpo.

-Kabuto-kun… - No sabía si preguntar o no… pero si se había de hacer cargo de esos niños (por que no había ninguna palabra más para describirlos) tenía que saber que otro destino les esperaba si renunciaba- ¿Por qué estaban aquí?- posó su mirada en el que estaba en medio de todo, que parecía estar herido- ¿Por qué los manteníais encerrados y para qué los queríais?

-Son los cobayas de Orochimaru-sama. Solo los ve como trozos de carne con los que experimentar… pero las cosas han cambiado- Por primera vez, se quitó las gafas, mirándolo directamente sin nada que interfiriera entre ellos, sin una máscara sonriente en su cara- La aldea del sonido empieza a tener las necesidades de cualquier villa ninja. Y Orochimaru-sama no lo ve, solo se obsesiona con su próximo cuerpo.

»Entrenaremos gennins, que se transformaran en chuunins y jounins. Haremos las misiones de nuestro país, ganaremos el respeto de las otras naciones gracias a los exámenes de chuunin… Y acabaremos toda esta farsa.- Se iba a ir, pero Iruka lo cogió por el brazo, parándolo.

-Entonces¿Por qué no la has acabado antes? Podías haber cortado la cabeza a la serpiente hace mucho…- el peliblanco volvió a sonreír con las gafas puestas.

-Por qué quiero obtener algo antes.

-00-

Los días pasaron, algunos lentos, otros rápidos. El cielo de Konoha ya empezaba a mostrar síntomas de que la nieve no tardaría en llegar, en cambio, en la villa del sonido se presentaba cada día una llovizna que lo empapaba todo. Parecía más que nunca un cenagal rodeado de árboles milenarios, que enterraban sus raíces en aguas verdosas.

Algo enturbió esas aguas y salió disparado hacía arriba, donde chocó contra el árbol. Cuando el humo se disipó se vio dos figuras luchando entre si. Una cayó de un mal golpe y se sumergió en el agua.

-¡Taka y Nekomaru! Ya es suficiente.- las dos figuras corrieron y saltaron, llegando rápido a una pequeña isla que se había formado entre la bruma y la ciénaga.

-¡Bah! Siempre tienen que exhibirse…- hizo el comentario un chico, el cual mantenía los brazos cruzados y su cara y extremidades estaban llenos de arañazos de las veces que había caído.

-Vale¡todos aquí!- hubo un movimiento repentino y todos se apresuraron a llegar al lado de su sensei. Iruka se llevó la mano a la frente cuando vio a los dos últimos llegar- ¿Habéis vuelto a pelear?- uno de los chicos se apresuró a contestar, haciendo movimientos exagerados.

-No, no que va Iruka-sensei… -a veces, la forma de hablar de aquel niño le recordaba a Naruto.- Solo que una avispa venenosa le estaba siguiendo y… ¡el muy bastardo me golpeó!

-Tú me golpeaste primero- el segundo lo acusó con un dedo tendido hacía él.

-¡Basta ya!- al profesor ya le empezaba a saltar la vena. Y, aunque el ritmo al que avanzaban era de auténticos genios, era muy irritante la forma en que se peleaban por las más mínimas cosas. Pero también cabe decir que las peleas no eran serias, más bien de esas que mantienen los hermanos entre sí.- Hoy vosotros dos formaréis un equipo- los señaló- y aprenderéis a colaborar entre sí.- esa orden fue seguida por miradas de horror por parte de ambos y un grito de "¿QUÉ?"

-Je, ya os está bien- una de las chicas se rió de ellos, la otra miró todo sin emoción alguna.

-¡Pero Iruka-sensei! No puedo trabajar con este energúmeno- dijeron los dos, señalándose mutuamente. El delfín los ignoró, hablando a todos en general.

-Muy bien, el próximo entrenamiento es de búsqueda… Iréis en dos grupos, Taka y Nekomaru – los dos gruñeron algo- y Kozo, Onna y Mimizuku… - dejó que la información colara en sus celebros.- He escondido un total de quince orbes como este- Mostró en su mano un orbe cristalino, con un pequeño rollo en su interior.- El equipo que coja menos hoy se quedará sin comida.

-¿QUÉ?- por dos.

-¡Sí!- exclamado emocionantemente.

-Entendido.

-…

Esas fueron las reacciones.

Pero, cuando iba a dar la señal para que empezaran, una onda expansiva recorrió todo sin previo aviso, derribando algunos árboles.

Uno de los mayores se quedó colgando, balanceándose peligrosamente encima de sus cabezas…

No les hizo falta sincronización: todos saltaron a la una, llegando a los árboles cercanos y que se mantenían en pié. Observaron en silencio como el árbol acababa cediendo, aplastando e hundiendo esa pequeña isla.

Iruka desvió la vista hasta mirar la dirección por la que había venido la onda, observando toda la destrucción.

_¿Quién ha provocado una onda así?_, fue lo que pensó.

Pronto un terremoto sacudió todo, seguido de otra onda.

Los chicos volvieron a saltar, estando todos a su espalda, protegiéndose los ojos con el brazo mientras que con la otra mano y chakra en los pies se mantenían al sitio.

-Ese…- Iruka abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa, al divisar en la distancia lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿Ese es Sasuke-kun?- su ex alumno saltó por los aires unos segundos, para volver a caer en la lejanía, justo de donde salió.

Otro terremoto se sintió por toda el área.

-Se… se cancela el entrenamiento para hoy…- dijo cuando encontró de nuevo su voz- Ir a dentro…

-00-

Muy lejos de allí, en Konoha, había también un terremoto, pero no de tierra:

-¡Aix! En que cosa más problemática estoy metido…- Shikamaru miró por la ventana, dónde las nubes cubrían todo el cielo, turnando el manto celeste en perlado. Ignoró una vez más el caos que se estaba apoderando de la clase.

Los chicos lo notaron y el barullo subió aun más de volumen. Empezaron a hacer volar bolas de papel y aviones, algún que otro lápiz o bolígrafo también.

-Venga, venga…- intentó vagamente que dos niñas no se pelearan por tener el lápiz de un niño- Tsk… las mujeres son problemáticas incluso a esta edad…- dijo cuando la décima bola de papel le impactó en la cabeza.

Y, de repente, el milagro ocurrió: toda la clase se quedó muda, dejando de tirar cosas, todos atentos hacía un solo lugar… solo que ese lugar no era Shikamaru.

El profesor más vago de la academia se giró, mirando que había obrado tal cosa.

Kakashi estaba en la puerta, notando el extraño ambiente que se había creado durante su entrada.

-¿Ah? Kakashi-sensei- el otro desvió perezosamente su ojo al profesor, saludando vagamente.

-Aah… la Hokage ha demandado tu presencia… - volvió la mirada a la clase, que le devolvía la mirada de forma extraña.

De golpe una niña levantó la mano.

-Anou sa… Shikamaru-sensei¿ese es un ninja?

-Hai, Hitomi, es un Jounin- hubo uno murmuro que recorrió toda la clase. Ahora incluso Shikamaru le entró una sensación extraña al ver el comportamiento de la clase.

Otro levantó la mano.

-¿Y es de Konoha?- ni tiempo al profesor de contestar cuando otro chico ya lo hizo por él.

-Claro que si, idiota. Si no, no llevaría el protector de la hoja.

-¡No me llames idiota cara de rata!

-¡Te llamo lo que me da la gana idiota integral!- Shikamaru suspiró, mirando al techo (y desviando la vista un poco hacía fuera también).

-¿Qué querrá esa mujer? Que problemático…- se rascó la cabeza, dejando la libreta que cargaba con la lección de hoy en la mesa- Le dejo estos monstruos mientras.

-Hai, hai…- _No será tan difícil_, pensó el espantapájaros.

A los minutos ya estaban llamando a la puerta de la oficina de la mujer más fuerte de la villa.

Después de un adelante que tardó un poco en llegar, pasó.

-¿Habéis solicitado mi presencia? Hokage-sama –Shkiamaru observó a la mujer, que estaba escondida detrás de pilas de informes, pero aun así estaba mejor que su ayudante, que estaba casi sepultada por varios rollos y libros de registros que iba consultando.

Suspiró internamente, sin duda alguna le pedirían alguna cosa problemática.

-Sí…- levantó la vista del informe que acaba de revisar- Te he llamado a ti por qué sé que eres uno de los mejores estrategas y uno de los más inteligentes de la villa, y sé qué esto lo harás bien- apartó la columna de informes que tenía a su lado, para poder ver bien al Chuunin- Tenemos un problema entre manos. Esta información se considera clasificada, espero que sepas lo que conlleva.

-Claro, Hokage-sama.- Tsunade miró muy seria a Shikamaru.

-Hace tres meses que no tenemos ningún contacto con los ninjas fantasmas- el chico no esperó más y su mente empezó a acumular los datos que sabía de los últimos meses- y no soy tan optimista cómo para pensar que las otras villas y países están tan en paz que no vale la pena informar de nada. Y eso conlleva…

-Que el fantasma que reside aquí a la villa está muerto. Y tienen que buscar quién era para empezar a hacer las relaciones y poder advertir si los otros llegan con información forastera.

-Exacto.- en la mente del joven ya se habían formado doce escenarios que podían haber ocurrido, desde un suicidio hasta que los ninjas que los seguían dos meses atrás lo hubieran descubierto y asesinado a la que hubiera salido de la villa.

-Entonces primero se tendría que comparar la lista de los shinobis muertos en combate o fuera de él en los últimos meses con el número de misiones por año que hacían… y reducir el número hasta los pocos que tuvieran el acceso a la información de la villa con regularidad…

Cuando pasaron dos horas de que Shikamaru se unió a la búsqueda que estaban haciendo las dos mujeres, en la puerta de la clase que había dejado en la academia, se habían juntado unos cuantos profesores. Hablaban entre sí y parecían preocupados.

Finalmente, una profesora se atrevió a llamar a la puerta.

-Disculpe…- entró con timidez, descubriendo el espantapájaros sentado en la silla del profesor, con los pies en la mesa y los brazos en la nuca- ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que sí- dio una mirada a toda la clase que se mantenía leyendo el libro de texto.

-… ¿Nadie está herido o muerto?

-… No.

-Disculpe las molestias pues- hizo una reverencia- Pero es que nunca habíamos oído esta clase en _silencio_.

* * *

**N/a: **Antes que preguntéis y digáis, fijaos bien en que han ido directamente a la lista de shinobis **muertos**. Ya que esa es la vía más lógica y no creo que pensaran que un "traidor" pudiera serlo. 

Sobre los chicos que tiene que enseñar Iruka... mmm si los describo fisicamente será más adelante, pero por los nombres que tienen ya os podéis imaginar cómo son y qué tecnicas tendrán. (Por qué he usado el diccionario y la enciclopedia, se me nota¿verdad? u.u)

Y, bueno, puede que me retrase un poquito con este fic, Sant Jordi se acerca y tengo que mirar (y escribir posibles relatos)por todos sitios a ver si alguno me deja participar en el concurso literario... Ya que en mi pueblo me he quedado fuera... por segundo año consecutivo (ESO me pone de muy mal humor)


	8. Opuestos y sueños

**N/A: **No me acaba de encajar bien la parte del sueño… pero es que los sueños son raros en si mismos¿no?… Si, perdonad, una patética excusa para decir que no he encontrado la forma de mejorarlo con mi limitado intelecto. Y no tengo Beta para pedirle ayuda. Sugerencias son bien recibidas.

**Summary**: Si uno sueña, el otro no quiere dormir. Si uno piensa, el otro hace lo que puede para no hacerlo. Si uno finge… el otro ya no tiene la obligación de hacerlo. Opuestas cicatrices recorriendo su senda hasta llegar al cruce que las una.

**Advertencias: **Por favor, las advertencias del primer capítulo eran para todo el fic, si no sale lo que se dice eventualmente saldrá. Aun que en este capítulo hay OoC en Kakashi…

Gracias a absolutamente todas las personas que han dejado review. Pero sobre todo a ti, que lo lees.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**: Opuestos y sueños.

-¿Nunca sale el sol aquí?- se preguntó Iruka, mirando el paisaje etéreo y lleno de niebla. Habían pasado ya los primeros meses, sus cinco alumnos habían avanzado a pasos agigantados y el agotamiento de estar enseñando día tras día a niños que absorbían todo lo que se les decía, que querían alargar los entrenamientos hasta la noche… todo eso lo dejaba sin fuerzas.

No es que se quejara, incluso él mismo forzaba las cosas al límite, hasta caer rendido en la cama, donde dormía en un plácido descanso sin sueños hasta que empezaba el siguiente día, durante el cual la rutina se volvía a repetir.

Intentaba no pensar demasiado, si lo hacía la culpa no lo dejaría vivir: estaba adiestrando a los enemigos de Konoha. A pesar de las palabras que intercambió con el peliblanco, las que todo no era lo que parecía, que la aldea del sonido estaba cambiando. Y, entre líneas, se había dejado ver que ese cambio pasaría por matar al sannin.

Con un suspiró, se preguntó si esa idea era realmente posible. Después de haber visto (en la lejanía, claro) los entrenamientos a que sometía a Sasuke-kun, no costaba mucho dudar de eso.

Tocó distraídamente su protector frontal, el cual llevaba la corchera grabada. Tampoco pensaba en ese hecho, siempre acostumbrado a mirar al protector y ver la hoja… ahora nunca miraba el dibujo, su único pensamiento era "si lleva protector, ninja, si no lo lleva, civil".

-¡Déjate de tanto rollo!- se golpeó a sí mismo en la cabeza, intentando (de nuevo) no pensar en esas cosas y estar por el pergamino que estaba estudiando. Era uno de los rollos que se había llevado de Konoha, la letra de su padre viajaba sinuosa y perfecta por toda su extensión, describiendo algunos pasos de lucha que se adherían a unas técnicas acuáticas.

Ese día no tenía que entrenar a los chicos, de eso se encargaba Kabuto de vez en cuando. Y ya le había comentado que había tres de ellos que mostraban signos de ser buenos con la lucha del Irou ninjutsu. Por lo que seguramente los cogería más de un día para enseñarlos a ser… médicos.

Y ahora no tenía nada en que mantenerse ocupado, nada más entrenar o estudiar… Si no acabaría dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

Cerró el rollo cuando acabó, sintiendo su cabeza saturada por todo… Este seria un buen momento para cerrar los ojos y descansar, pero ya sabía que no podía.

Dejó el pergamino en la caja y su mano se congeló al retirarse… Sus ojos habían parecido traicionarle con visiones que no sabía si eran realidad o ficción. Pero allí estaba ese reflejo que conocía. Y volvió a meter la mano en la caja, apartando algunos rollos para llegar al fondo, donde restaban los más viejos.

Sacó algo metálico, alargado, con unos agujeros. Una flauta plateada con grabados que simulaban las olas de un mar en calma, o el viento que sopla entre las hojas…

La acarició, dejando por primera vez en meses que los recuerdos lo golpearan.

Las palabras parecían no querer salir, hacía años que no veía esa flauta. Ya ni se acordaba que estaba guardada allí, entre los más preciados rollos y fotografías que habían dejado sus padres.

-…Mamá… - Al final las palabras le volvieron a salir, y se la flauta llevó a la boca, probando si aun funcionaba. Hizo unas cuantas notas, notando como salían sin esfuerzo a pesar de los años que tenía y los que hacía que no había sido tocada.

La separó un poco, recordando las melodías que solían salir de esa flauta, recordando las tardes que su madre tocaba para evadir el miedo cuando su padre salía a una misión peligrosa. Las notas que cambiaban a pesar de ser las mismas…

Empezó a tocar, una melodía suave, tranquila. _El canto de los pájaros_.

En su mente se formaron las puestas de sol de Konoha, cuando los pájaros cantaban al final del día, dejando paso a los ulúlales de los búhos y otras aves nocturnas. La luna al salir, opacando las estrellas que se encontraban en su ruta. El otoño, con sus colores vivos que se marchitaban lentamente para dejar al frío invierno invadir todo en colores oscuros que contrastarían con la blanca nieve… imaginó también su ventana, las formas sinuosas que tenía cuando la lluvia golpeaba sin cesar pero con delicadeza, casi como si estuviera llamando al inquilino a salir.

-Nostálgico- una voz susurró a su espalda. Iruka paró de tocar de golpe, girándose y viendo a un ninja del sonido que nunca antes había visto- Una melodía preciosa, pero nostálgica a horrores.

-¿Quién es usted?- el delfín cambió en un parpadeo la flauta por un kunai.

-Soy el maestro de armas de la villa del sonido…- dijo riendo- Oh, y tu debes de ser la nueva mascota, el delfín.

-¿Quiere algo?- guardó el kunai, pero no demasiado bien.

-Pues si, quería ver que era esa música… La culpable de que todo el campo de entrenamiento se parara de golpe.- añadió con una risa. Señaló fugazmente con el pulgar hacía su espalda, donde el lugar que utilizaban los ninjas del sonido para entrenar empezaba. Pero ahora todo estaba tranquilo, no se oían el ruido metálico de los kunais al chocar entre sí, ni las pisadas apresuradas para salir de la trayectoria de un ataque… todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Me deja ver esa flauta?- dijo amablemente, pero no se le escapó una chispa en sus ojos.

Con brazo vacilante, le cedió el instrumento, el cual examinó minuciosamente.

-Una mano de obra excelente, antigua, del país del agua – miró más exhaustivamente- Y arma bien preparada.- Iruka parpadeó. ¿Arma? El shinobi debió de ver la pregunta en su cara puesto que respondió sin más- Dentro hay un filtro y un compresor de chakra, se puede hacer una técnica cambiando los sellos por las notas. También el filtro hace que la música entre más deprisa dentro del celebro. Un efecto hipnótico diríamos. Hay muy pocas como esta…

-Es única.- dijo el delfín, tendiendo la mano para que se la regresaran. Cuando la tuvo de nuevo, continuó- Mi madre me dijo que fue un regalo de un artesano, pero no creo que sea un arma, nunca se ha usado en una misión. Solo… para tocar en casa y para hacer dormir a los niños.- la sonrisa del otro aun se ensanchó más.

-¿Y qué es el efecto hipnótico sino hacer dormir a veces?- se marchó, haciendo espabilar de una patada a los shinobis que se encontraban en su camino y que habían sido afectados por la música, los cuales estaban sentados con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces¿no sería mejor que la aprendieras a utilizar?- dijo una voz _justo_ en su espalda. Saltó hacía adelante del susto, encontrando a Kabuto y a sus alumnos.

-¡Como mola!- exclamó Mimizuku- Un sonido que deja idiotas a la gente.

-Iruka-sensei, debería de perfeccionarlo.

-¡Sí! Entonces no habría rival. Bueno, solo los sordos…

A Iruka le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Pero se preguntó seriamente si no tendría que estudiar a fondo esa propiedad de la flauta.

-00-

-La vuelta fue sin incidentes.- acabó el informe el jounin. Acababa de volver de una misión de clase S, en la que casi había perdido un brazo y había ganado unas cuantas cicatrices más, pero eso era irrelevante.

-Bien hecho, ahora ve a ducharte, come un poco decente y descansa, que estás hecho trizas.

-Si, Hokage-sama.

-Espera- la mujer le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se acercara- Kakashi-san¿te encuentras bien?- Tsunade miraba al único ojo visible del jounin, viendo unas pequeñas bolsas que se disimulaban un poco, el párpado también parecía más pesado que en las otras ocasiones. El modo de andar también había variado un poco. En pocas palabras, parecía exhausto, pero no podía encontrar ningún motivo por el cual un jounin se cansara tanto en una misión de corta durada.

-Estoy perfectamente- contestó, curvando su ojo en una mueca feliz. Y desapareció.

Llegó a su casa, casi metiéndose debajo de la ducha vestido.

Dejó que el agua le golpease la piel, abrasándola por estar demasiado caliente. Pero no le importaba, quería estar allí, quemándose. Dejando que la sangre se mezclara con el agua que caía.

Después de una hora y media, cuando el agua había pasado de hervir a caer fría, salió tiritando.

Se puso la ropa después de secarse. Y salió de nuevo a la calle. Paseó sin rumbo, pensando, reflexionando una y otra vez, aun que en la calle hacía frío y su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse. Bajo la máscara, sus labios temblaban inconscientemente, pero seguía andando.

Caminó por las callejuelas abandonadas, llenas de suciedad y carteles medio despegados. Continuó por las calles principales, donde nadie parecía prestarle atención o, si lo hacían, su mente no reaccionaba ante la carga de pensamientos que la azotaban.

Finalmente, se paró, juste en el borde de luz que una farola iluminaba.

Miró el bloque de pisos que tenía delante, había sido tan familiar los últimos meses que ya acababa allí en muchos de sus paseos, sin proponérselo.

La puerta chirrió levemente y entró. Pasando de largo las fotos ya vistas y harta conocidas. Acabó dejándose caer encima del colchón, enterrando la cara (ahora descubierta) en el cojín cuyo olor aun se mantenía pese a haberse lavado. Sentía la presencia y el olor de Iruka por todos lados.

Siempre acababa así, a pesar que algo dentro de sí dolía cada vez que pisaba ese apartamento. Pero siempre regresaba, desde que descubrió las máscaras.

Oficialmente, solo se encargaba de mantener "habitable" el piso hasta que se le pudiera dar a Naruto, el cual decidió la Hokage que le pertenecería por ser la persona más cercana al ninja exiliado. Pero siempre iba más allá.

Algunas veces había dormido allí, intentando esquivar las miradas alegres de las fotos, sintiéndose observado por todos esos ojos estáticos. Estando allí fantaseaba con lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera informado a la Hokage del movimiento sospechoso de Iruka, pensaba qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera interceptado primero él mismo, pidiendo explicaciones…

¿Era solo una obsesión, un capricho? Se preguntaba también muchas veces, viendo como cada vez le hacía más daño entrar allí, estirarse en esa cama ahora conocida, oler el olor que aun desprendían las ropas y las sábanas…

-Kakashi-san… - una voz le llamó desde el marco de la puerta- ¿eres tú el que ha cuidado todo este tiempo de mi casa?- lentamente Iruka se sentó en la cama- Entonces… ¿por qué?- su mirada parecía perdida.

-No lo sé…- dijo el- supongo….- el espantapájaros se sentó, quedando así casi a tocar del delfín –que por ti.

-Kakashi… – Iruka cerró el espacio que había entre los dos, deslizando la máscara con una mano y juntando sus labios.

Respondió sin pensárselo, recorriendo la espalda del delfín con sus manos, hasta que una presionó su nuca, profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraban dentro de sus bocas, empezando un baile cuyo ritmo era el latir de sus corazones que empezaban a acelerar.

La ropa era molestosa, así que las manos se colaron entre ella rápidamente, deshaciendo botones, hebillas y cremalleras. Caían todas a un lado en desorden.

La tan anhelada piel resplandecía por el sudor y la saliva que dejaban las bocas deseosas que parecían querer devorar el otro.

Se movieron juntos, Kakashi dentro de Iruka. Era algo salvaje, apasionado, necesitado. El delfín cerró sus brazos en la espalda blanca, buscando apoyo. Y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que su boca estuviera justo a tocar de la oreja.

-Di que me amas… Que matarías por mí… que no dejarás… que nadie… intente matarme nunca más…

-Iruka…- el espantapájaros intentó mirar a la cara al otro, pero los brazos se cogieron fuertes, impidiendo separarse lo suficiente

-¡Dilo! Solo una vez ¡DILO!- de repente, una sensación de peligro asaltó al jounin, que con fuerza se separó…

Y encaró una faz escamosa, de ojos amarillos y piel que empezaba a dejar de ser humana para convertirse en la más viva imagen de reptil.

El instinto de ninja lo dominó por unos instantes, deshaciéndose totalmente del contacto con el otro y empezando una lucha de fuerzas.

Acabó haciendo volar el delfín por los aires… hasta chocar violentamente contra uno de los muebles que tenia una parte rota, la que se clavó cual estaca en el cuerpo, traspasando el corazón.

Kakashi quedó hipnotizado, atrapado por la visión de la sangre que salía poco a poco pero abundantemente de la herida.

-Vaya, por todos los Kages… - Kabuto entró tranquilo en la habitación, mirando con frialdad al cuerpo ensangrentado y al espantapájaros, que ya se había tensado en defensa.- Te lo devolvemos unas horas y mira lo que haces… Que mal.- La piel escamosa de Iruka lentamente iba retrocediendo, dejando otra vez la morena piel del delfín a la vista.

-Ese monstruo no era Iruka, solo tenía su apariencia- el joven sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Esta seguro que no era él? Orochimaru-sama nunca deja la oportunidad de experimentar con una nueva cobaya… Iruka¡levántate!- una orden, sin nada de burla ni superioridad. Una simple acción que, cómo una marioneta, el delfín acató. Dejando la herida abrirse más al sacar la madera, andando cabizbajo, dejando el cabello cubrirle los ojos.

Ahora la sangre le salía como un riachuelo de la herida, y ya empapaba una buena parte del tronco y piernas, hasta gotear incesantemente el suelo.

Tosió abruptamente, sacando el líquido carmesí por su boca, pero se mantuvo en pié, tal y como le ordenaron.

-¿A qué estás esperando Kakashi?- Tsunade había aparecido en la puerta, y lo miraba intensamente, como enfadada por algo que el ninja copia no sabía. Sandaime se sumó a la mirada, por encima del hombro de la mujer. Y entonces ambos Hokages hablaban como uno de solo.- Iruka ahora es un traidor, tú eres el mejor jounin, tu deber es acabar con los enemigos de Konoha. – parecían no ver al otro ninja exiliado, Kabuto era invisible a su vista.

Se encontró sosteniendo un kunai. Lo miró, viéndose reflejado en el filo. Sus ojos desiguales le devolvieron una mirada confusa.

-¡Kakashi!- esa exclamación echa por los hokages parecía una orden en si misma… aunque más que una orden, un recordatorio de cumplir la orden.

Se levantó, con pesadez, con una parte de él que renunciaba a obedecer. Pero… antes que humano, era shinobi.

Estuvo a la misma altura que Iruka, mirando a esos ojos del mismo color que el chocolate. Veía confusión, tristeza, abandono…

-Kakashi-sensei… - solo había dicho esa palabra, en un susurro, en el mismo tono de voz que utilizó en la celda de tortura para decir su nombre, el mismo que cuando los AMBUs lo apresaron. Pero ahora había un matiz diferente, uno de súplica.

-Iruka… soy… un ninja.- los ojos del delfín se cerraron, no sabía si en aceptación o entendimiento.

No había notado que le temblaba la mano hasta que subió el kunai, cerró la otra entorno al mango para que no vacilara en el acto…

Cerró los ojos para no verlo.

Y cortó de lado a lado dónde estaba el cuello. Notó algo caliente en las manos, en la cara, en el cuerpo. Pero no quería ver el grana de la sangre de alguien a quien… ¿quería?

-K-ksh…

Abrió un poco los ojos. La habitación se había vuelto roja, era como si solo existiera ese color y el negro más absoluto. En medio del cuadro y perfilado por esa misma oscuridad, una figura que no dejaba de sangrar, tiñendo aun más la escena…

El olor era tan fuerte que mareaba, la vista y la sensación de estar dando vueltas sin parar tampoco lo abandonaba… no pensaba, era una marioneta, un decorado más de la escabrosa fotografía….

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación…

Con una mirada comprobó que todo estaba bien, las paredes seguían allí, siendo medio bañadas por la débil luz que se colaba de la calle, también los ojos estáticos de las fotografías seguían mirándolo mientras sonreían.

Se puso el brazo sobre los ojos, dejando de ver esa luz que iluminaba toda la habitación y recordando el sueño.

Había sido capaz de matar a Iruka… ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el shinobi en él? Sabía que había sido declarado criminal de rango B. Entonces, si alguna vez lo veía, lo tendría que matar de verdad… pero de allí a soñar con…

_Espera Kakashi…_ se dijo a él mismo, _como siga recordando todo el sueño voy a tener aun más problemas por los bajos_. Y, no es que le importara mucho esos problemas, si no más bien que no quería mostrárselos demasiado a la presencia que estaba en esa casa y… la cual lo había intentado cazar los últimos tres meses.

-¡No te hagas el dormido!- un presencia muy ruidosa, definitivamente, una de las razones por las que no quería encontrarse con ella. Abrió un ojo, mirando con cansancio a Anko, que estaba en el marco de la puerta señalándolo acusatoriamente- ¿Me has estado evadiendo desde que hablamos en el monumento Hokage?- más que una pregunta, era una exclamación.

-Mmmmm ¿no?

-¡Y un cuerno que no!- se adentró con pasas de gigante que hicieron temblar el suelo- ¡Ahora no escaparás! Y me contestarás a algunas preguntas.

* * *

**N/a**: El canto de los pájaros, ya se que es un villancico… pero después de escuchar la versión que tocó Pau Casals no se me acudió otra de más nostálgica. Esa es triste, hace recordar a alguien lejos de su tierra… 

Y, perdón, dije que imaginarais a los alumnos de Iruka pero no dije los nombres completos de unos:

Hitotsume Kozō: Es ese fantasma de un niño con un solo ojo.

Yuki Onna: la mujer pálida o la mujer de la nieve.

Nekomaru: Neko-gato maru-terminación de algunos nombres de chico (cómo Shikamaru)

Mimizuku: Lechuza

Taka: Halcón.

Y por último está Orochimaru, que se parece increíblemente a una Rokuro-kubi (ese fantasma de mujer que alarga el cuello) :3 Pero sin la belleza.

Espero que el capítulo no haya sido tan desastroso como me pareció cuando lo releí. Lo intenté mejorar con parches de última hora, pero creo que sigue estando igual. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Intentaré mejorar la calidad en el siguiente.


	9. Ruidoso

**N/a:** Aun no sé como lo hace Anko para colarse en mi fic cuando no estaba planeado nada sobre ella… Será que me cae bien y es de buen escribir. Pero hay un fic en el que no se me colará (Voz del silencio sonríe con malicia)

**Advertencias:** Bah, una lucha de nada. Nada traumante si has leído los últimos capítulos.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Ruidoso

-Anko… pretendo dormir en algún punto de la noche…-Kakashi se puso panza abajo en la cama, haciendo una vaga señal con la mano para que la Kunoichi se fuera.

-Perfecto entonces, por que yo no te voy a dejar hoy, aun que tenga que rastrearte de nuevo hasta el mismísimo cuarto de Tsunade-sama- las cejas blancas se fruncieron, estaba claro que no lo dejaría en paz- O te levantas o te muelo a golpes… ¡Kakashi!- acabó gritando a su oreja.

El otro saltó del grito.

-¿Qué?. ¿Es que un hombre honesto ya no puede ni dormir?- se sentó en modo indio sobre el colchón, fregándose el ojo con la mano mientras fingía un bostezo. Una sonrisa se instauró en la cara de la mujer.

-Claro, pero tú no eres un hombre honesto…

-Me ofendes…- se llevó la mano al pecho, actuando.

Anko se quedó mirando algunas de las fotografías que descansaban en la pared. Pero al instante siguiente puso una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Muy bien¡hora de las respuestas!... ¡Y no te escapes!- cogió a Kakashi por el cuello del uniforme cuando intentaba huir por la ventana.

-Ai… pero quiero dormir y aquí no puedo…

-¡Pues duerme por el día! No será tanta diferencia después de que siempre llegas tarde… Y no creo que dormir sea lo que quieres. –Añadió con tono pícaro mirando hacía los pantalones del otro –Pero ahora me darás las respuestas que quiero escuchar y ¡toda la verdad!- el jounin suspiró cansadamente- Nada de respuestas que no vienen a cuento ni de silencios… Me vas a contar exactamente qué pasó hace tres meses con Iruka.- Anko se cruzó de brazos, en actitud cabezona. Mientras Kakashi puso su expresión más aburrida y desinteresada.

-¿Qué de Iruka?- Ella intensificó su mirada.

-¡Cada hecho que ocurrió hace tres meses!

-Mmm… eso ya lo sabes, lo pone en el informe de criminales… - se estiró de nuevo, pretendiendo volver a dormir.

-Kakashi-sempai…- el tono había pasado del enérgico a uno serio- He leído el informe, incluso he preguntado los detalles a ese freak de las agujas y el cara quemada.- siseó refiriéndose a Genma y Raido- Pero no me refiero a nada que pone allí, quiero saber exactamente lo que pasó entre vosotros.

-Mmm ¿y qué te hace suponer que pasó algo?- Anko sonrió de manera que parecía decir "Me estás tomando el pelo¿verdad?".

-Por que nadie evade tanto tiempo una pregunta sin un motivo… y tampoco se castiga durante tres meses sin tener mala consciencia. Tus acciones hablan y te delatan.- el ojo de Kakashi ahora adoptó una expresión seria.

-Iruka traicionó a la hoja y escapó dejando seis muertos tras de sí- la mujer rodó los ojos, aun manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-_ESO _ya lo se. Te estoy preguntando _qué pasó antes_. Te estoy preguntando qué hiciste para que ahora te sientas culpable de algo.

-Creo que eso no te concierne.- Ahora la cara de enfado en la kunoichi era total, lo cogió de la camisa, levantándolo levemente a pulso.

-Me concierne más de lo que te piensas- siseó- Llevo años conociendo a Iruka más bien que cualquiera que esté en esta villa. Y, si algo es por encima de todo, es asquerosamente fiel y devoto a Konohagure. Nunca la traicionaría. Así que empieza a soltar lo que pasó.- lo soltó, acomodándose a una punta del colchón, esperando a que el otro se decidiera a hablar al fin.

-No hay mucho más a contar de lo que ya sabes- la miró con ojo aburrido- Yo me encargué de seguir a Iruka, me burló una vez por lo que lo volví a encontrar. Y, cuando pude estar sobre su pista de nuevo, lo descubrí pasándole información a un ninja forastero y de una villa que empieza a ser hostil. Cuando reporté a Godaime fue ella quién ordenó que lo apresaran para interrogarlo.

Anko se mordió su pulgar, pensando y con la mirada puesta en el vacío.

-Entiendo… Pero eso no explica por que te castigas. ¿Es que te arrepientes de haberlo descubierto?

-Eso ya no te importa…

-Argg- exclamó frustrada- Es por eso que alejábamos a todos los energúmenos de él… ¡No sabéis hacer nada más que complicar la vida de la gente!

Se levantó, poniéndose delante del jounin.

-Y ahora escúchame bien. Kurenai y yo nos encargamos de alejar a los idiotas cómo tú que querían poseer a Iruka-kun (había alguien más que también lo hacía pero nunca pudimos pillarle). Ahora bien, contigo decidimos que no nos entrometeríamos por que pensamos que serías diferente… ¡Pero es que eres peor! Decidiste que no aprenderías todo sobre él antes de juzgar lo que veían tus ojos… ¡primer error!- le dio un coscorrón, por lo que Kakashi solo pudo quedarse allí, mirando con los ojos como platos la reprimenda que le estaba profesando la kunoichi- Y ahora te quedas aquí lamentándote de lo que podías haber hecho y no hiciste… ¡segundo error! Sal a fuera, come y vive- se acercó más a él, con una faz oscura y atemorizante, pero con una sonrisa que la hacía aun más escalofriante- y búscalo… Y te sugiero que lo encuentres antes que los cazadores hagan sushi con él y te lo entablen en el primer restaurante en el que vayas…

Y, echando humos, se fue balbuceando y maldiciendo algo que sonó como "idiotas enamorados" y diciendo algo sobre la forma en que "cosas ridículas acababan destrozándolo todo".

Sintió la puerta cerrarse sin ningún cuidado, haciendo bailar un momento las fotografías de las paredes.

-Perfecto, me ha desvelado…- se volvió a estirar cómodamente, mirando al techo y pensando en todo lo que esa bruja le había dicho. Pero un ruido proveniente de su estomago le hizo salir una gotita de sudor- Y ahora tengo hambre… mmm puede que encuentre algo abierto… me comería de todo…-lo pensó un momento- Menos sushi.

-00-

Miró a sus alumnos con el protector del sonido puesto. Ya eran ninjas y en solo cuatro meses de entrenamiento intensivo. La palabra _genio_ era el único calificativo que podía definirlos... aunque fuesen unos genios con la sombra tenebrosa de las celdas subterraneas siempre presente en sus mentes. Recordándoles de donde salieron y dónde volverían de no progresar en el camino que un extraño les ofreció.

Las primeras misiones habían sido un éxito. Nunca habría pensado que niños como esos pudieran hacer tanto. En la Hoja era impensable que a tan corta edad (y en periodo de paz) ya pudieran hacer misiones C e incluso B.

Ahora volvían a de una de rango C. Habían estado una semana entera vigilando una mansión, acechándola, para robar unos documentos secretos. Y estos ya estaban a buen recaudo. Pero tenían que hacer varios rodeos que pudieran desorientar a posibles perseguidores. Y no era solo por los que quisieran recuperar esos papeles, si nopor quelos ninjas cazadores aun estaban tras su rastro.

Era desalentador y triste pensar constantemente así, pero era la realidad. Ya eran dos los que Kabuto había matado en una de sus rondas, localizándolos fácilmente por su entrenamiento. Y no quería ni echar conjeturas sobre los que Konoha mandaría tras ellos.

Pero ahora, en las misiones, se hacía más fácil todo. Un solo ataque, y sus cinco alumnos se colocaban en defensa al instante, acabando en menos de dos minutos con los enemigos y siempre dejando uno vivo para interrogar.

-Iruka-sensei…- Mimizuku lo sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones con un tono de súplica- ¿No podemos parar ya? Tengo hambre… -le sonrió débilmente a modo de disculpa.

-Nos acercamos a un pueblo, allí podremos parar a comer algo si no hay acechadores cerca.

-¡Yaaaaaaii!. ¡Qué bien! No más comida salvaje.- exclamó Kozô.

-Pero no comeremos comida basura, estúpido- añadió fríamente una de las chicas, Yuki.

-No estaba pensando en comida basura… ¡sino en bollitos rellenos!- la chica rodó los ojos.

Y así continuaron hasta que se adentraron en medio de las calles, para desesperación de todo el grupo.

-Te digo que el ramen es más alimenticio que los malditos hierbajos que nos das…-Kozô se topó directamente con la mano de su sensei cuando pretendía avanzar de nuevo. Iruka miraba al frente, con ojos vigilantes. El ambiente era extraño, demasiado tranquilo en esa parte.

-Huelo sangre…-murmuró Nekomaru.

-Taka- ordenó Iruka.

-Enseguida…- el nombrado se descubrió todo el brazo, estirándolo. Lo flexionó unas cuantas veces y lo volvió a estirar… Empezó a hincharse, como si alguna cosa estuviera creciendo dentro… y una bola de masa se separó de la extremidad, tomando la forma de un águila y volando en el cielo.

El silencio mientras era profundo, todos estaban alerta ante la más mínima señal de peligro…

-No son shinobis… tampoco bandidos… - se concentró más- Hay una multitud aglomerada en la otra calle, uno de ellos está sangrando… y parece que están cazando a alguien que esta huyendo hacía… ¡.¿Qué crees que haces mocoso?.!- había parado una piedra antes que le diese de lleno en la cabeza. Una panda de niños estaban allí, armados con rocas y tirachinas.

-¡Monstruo!. ¡Hemos encontrado a otro monstruo!- chillaban mientras tiraban una nueva oleada, la cual fue esquivada sin problemas.

-¡Os vamos a matar a todos!- uno de los críos alardeó mientras otro corría por un callejón, sin duda a llamar a otros- ¡Ya no habrá más monstruos para la guerra!

¿Monstruos para la guerra? Una alarma saltó en el celebro de Iruka: Alguien con límite de sangre.

-Iruka-sensei –advirtió de nuevo Taka –la muchedumbre y lo que persiguen se dirigen hacía aquí.

Y no era un error. Los gritos llegaron hasta ellos primero, siendo preludio del sonido de las pisadas y los correteos. Sonido de flechas también silbaban el aire.

-¿Iruka-sensei?. ¿Qué hacemos?- el ninja exiliado se había quedado congelado, dividido entre ayudar a ese pobre que estaba siendo avasallado por la multitud o esconderse con sus alumnos.

-¡Escondeos!- cogió a Taka del brazo, ya que se resistía a obedecer y quería matar a los niños que no paraban de arrojarle piedras. Les señaló los tejados de las casas- Camuflaros allí. Y Kozô…-se giró al chico- estate preparando para una ilusión masiva.

-Entendido.- Todos saltaron… Menos Iruka, que intentaba que esos niños no les persiguieran. Pero una banda de adultos ya se acercaban desde la multitud, guiados por ese crío que antes había salido huyendo.

-¡Allí! Ese es el que llevaba a los monstruos- señaló y corrió a esconderse entre ellos.

_Oh, oh…,_ pensó. Esquivó la flecha que le lanzaron. Ahora no había forma de irse sin luchar. La multitud estaba a un lado y por el otro un grupo de gente se había desplazado para cerrar toda escapatoria.

-Esperad¿podemos hablarlo?-Intentóconversar,para no verse sumido en una colosal lucha en la que el genjutsu seria el principal aliado.

-Aquellos que van con los monstruos de guerra no tienen perdón- exclamó uno de los líderes, dando una estocada con una espada que fue desviada por el delfín, solo armado con el kunai… de momento.

-No hay necesidad de luchar… podemos hablar… ¡hey!- la multitud venía hacía él, pero antes de que estuviera encima de él algo lo había empujado. Lo primero que vio fue algo negro, después vio un cuchillo dirigido a su cuello el cual esquivó solo por centímetros. Con un rápido movimiento saltó fuera del alcance de ese filo, esquivando también a algunos ciudadanos que aprovecharon para atacarlo.

Eso negro que empuñaba el cuchillo era lo que la multitud perseguía.

_Parece un niño_. Fue la primera impresión que Iruka tuvo del desafortunado. Pues era un crío con el pelo largo y negro, pero tan enmarañado y sucio que parecía una cortina de lana.

No estuvo mucho tiempo quieto para que Iruka lo analizase, miró a todos lados, buscando una escapatoria. Pero solo había una y pasaba por en medio de la multitud.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su mirada parecía la de una bestia atrapada.

Entonces, hizo una cosa rara: con el cuchillo se cortó las puntas de su propio cabello, guardándolas en la mano… y embistió contra la multitud.

El delfín miró entre asombrado y horrorizado como la gente caía sin razón aparente, era como si la misma aura del chico les arrebatara la vida.

Saltó a uno de los tejados para salir del tumulto, saliendo también del área de amenaza que los ciudadanos de ese pueblo constantemente le ofrecían a manos de sus espadas.

-Dios… ¿es esto posible?- estaba asombrado, horrorizado… por donde pasaba ese chico caía la gente, dejando ya más de treinta cuerpos estáticos, sin vida, detrás. No había sangre, no había gritos de dolor, solo los gritos horrorizados de los que aun seguían respirando.

Tan chocado estaba delante de la visión que no advirtió la flecha que se dirigía hacía él.

-¡Iruka-sensei!-el gritó llegó demasiado tarde. Una lluvia de flechas ya estaba cayendo sobre el ninja exiliado.

Se movió justo a tiempo de esquivar las más peligrosas, parando con su brazo una que iba directa a su corazón. Aun así, tres se clavaron profundamente: una en el brazo, otra en el muslo y una última en el hombro, pero demasiado arriba para poder tocar algún órgano.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?. ¡Volved a vuestras posiciones!- Iruka vio con horror que parte de sus alumnos habían saltado, volcándose sobre la gente que había disparado con arcos.- No… Maldita sea… ¡Kozô!- un pequeño movimiento se dejó ver en uno de los tejados. Acto seguido no se lo pensó: saltó dónde sus alumnos habían empezado la batalla.

Empujó con un rápido movimiento a dos hombres que blandían espadas largas, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

Rasgó, esquivó, saltó, protegió…

Cogió uno por uno a sus alumnos, forzándolos a abandonar la batalla antes de que las heridas fueran de consideración. Intentaba no matar a muchos ciudadanos también, pero era muy difícil cuando estos atacaban en masa.

Hacía rato que Kozô estaba lanzando un genjutsu, pero su poca experiencia y el gran número de gente eran factores en su contra. Pero mientras se mantuviera oculto podría continuar con sus estratagemas.

Por encima el caos que reinaba, ya solo podía distinguir a sus alumnos por ser los blancos de la gente. Tenía varias heridas abiertas, pero eso poco le importaba.

Cogió por detrás a Mimizuku, obligándola a retirarse, ordenándole ayudar a Kozô desde su posición.

Miró alrededor con aprensión… ¿Quién faltaba? Se preguntaba incesantemente. ¿Quién estaba sumido en el mar de luchas aún?

Kozô, Mimizuku, Yuki y Nekomaru habían regresado a los tejados o no se habían movido de allí… ¿Quién faltaba?... ¡Taka!

Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente, no encontraba más que gente que querían matarlos, pero un foco de lucha era difícil de entrever entre esquivos movimientos y la furia que chocaba contra ellos igual que las espadas que dejaban melladas después de encontrarse con sus kunais y shurikens.

Esquivó otra vez, rasgando la mano que empuñaba el arma y volviendo a apartarse de los nuevos ataques. ¡.¿Cuánto más tardaría Kozô?.!

De reojo vio una lucha. No gran cosa, pero tampoco podía ver lo que acontecía. Pero eso era de poca importancia. Fue hacía allí lo más deprisa que pudo, aun que tuvo que utilizar un poco de ninjutsu básico.

De un movimiento certero acabó con un hombre que quería atacar a traición al chico… que no era su alumno. Era el foco de todo. El niño que la gente había perseguido originalmente.

_Oh, demonios_… Su moral no le permitía alejarse como si nada, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Se movió rápido, cogió el brazo del chico empujándole hacía sí. Apartándolo de la trayectoria de las espadas, cuchillos y tridentes.

Entre la maraña de pelo vio unos ojos sorprendidos.

-Estate tras de mí…- fue lo que Iruka le murmuró. En chico tenía también varias heridas y se movía con dificultad.

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió el cuchillo que llevaba el chico clavándose en su estomago, las manos del niño estaban temblando cuando lo hizo. El delfín vio confusión y temor en la mirada oscura y empañada… y le sonrió, volviéndole a repetir las palabras de antes más un "confía en mí".

Se sacó el cuchillo, encarando a la gente de nuevo que en esos instantes había vuelto a cerrar todas las salidas que pudieran haber abierto.

_¿Tendría que utilizar el ninjutsu de la misma forma que utilicé cuando llegué al sonido?… No, son civiles, no ninjas… Pero la situación es peligrosa…_

Bloqueó un ataque.

_Genjutsu sería efectivo, pero interferiría con el que está lanzando Kozô…_

Desvió, rasgando de nuevo el brazo del atacante.

_Huir sería lo más sensato…pero no hay ninguna salida…_

De una patada, mandó a uno volando y tiró otros cuatro. Pero cuando se giró vio a uno que había aprovechado la oportunidad y ya estaba atacando. Demasiado tarde para esquivarlo o bloquearlo.

El instinto protector pudo más que el de supervivencia: envolvía al chico con su cuerpo…

La sangre golpeó su rostro y tronco.

Pero no era la suya. El atacante se paralizó antes de llegar, cayendo muerto en el acto… un halcón le había traspasado el torso cual flecha con su afilado pico. Un halcón que viró en el aire, traspasando a otro hombre que se proponía atacar a traición.

La sangre les salpicó en todo el cuerpo. De nuevo, Iruka parecía haberse bañado en pintura carmesí.

Cuando volvió a mirar Taka estaba allí, los halcones que sacaba de su cuerpo a su alrededor, volando y matando al que osara acercarse demasiado, o interceptando todas las flechas que le mandaban.

-¡Iruka-sensei!- dos voces dijeron al mismo tiempo. El grito vino de Taka, el cual estaba empezando a fatigarse, y de uno de los tejados. La segunda voz se parecía mucho a la de Mimizuku.

Sin previo aviso, la gente empezó a poner cara de terror, empezando a huir. Algunos caían en el sitio, cogiéndose la pierna como si se la acabaran de emputar, pero estaba todo en el sitio, sin más sangre de la que ya había. Eso parecía…

-Al fin…- Iruka miró hacía los tejados, viendo a Kozo saltar, la cabeza sin pelo del chico dejaba a la vista su kekkei genkai y eso era signo inequívoco de que la ilusión estaba en marcha y toda la gente estaba presa en ella. -Vamos… -el delfín indicó a todos sus alumnos que era hora de la huída… y cogió también al chico que había sido presa de la multitud. No dejando tiempo que protestase.

* * *

**N/A:** Arg… al final esta escena me ha ocupado mucho más de lo que pretendía. Y eso que quería que mis personajes originales no acapararan tanta atención… pero supongo que no hay remedio ya que se tienen que presentar desde cero. 

Bueno, y ahora quiero darte una rosa a tí que miras la letras negras en la pantalla... ya que la historia la acabáis de leer. ¡Feliz Sant Jordi!


	10. Cosas de críos

Vale vale, se que no tengo excusa creíble para tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Pero supongo que un bloqueo puede ser media excusa u.u… Si ya me decían que ver y leer tantas cosas raras no era bueno para el celebro.

Un consejo: Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, miréis "La Naranja Mecánica" mientras os releéis "1984"… es un cockteil demasiado explosivo para una mente.

Así que aquí os dejo con un capítulo que me sabe mal acabar subiendo, todo es relleno sin casi nada de sustancia. Y supongo que solo obtendré un poco de perdón si digo que el siguiente casi está completo.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Cosas de críos

Una hora pasó de la batalla. Los seis chicos e Iruka hicieron una parada. Todos respiraban con dificultad, Taka y Kozô estaban fatigados por usar demasiado su kekkei genkai, por lo que solo parar se tiraron al suelo, intentando retomar energías.

Iruka dejó ir por fin el brazo del muchacho que salvó.

-Nekomaru…- murmuró. El nombrado se giró- ¿Te importa ir a cazar algo? Yuki puede acompañarte… - la chica miró todo, analizando. Hasta que contestó:

-Eso no sería apropiado, sensei. Soy la más avanzada en jutsu médico y soy la más indicada para curar las heridas que tenéis. Mimizuku sería la mejor en este caso- las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, conversación muda volando entre las miradas. Los chicos intentaron ignorar todo eso… o simplemente no lo vieron.

-De acuerdo… - al final la otra accedió, cogiendo de la manga al chico e internándose en el bosque- en veinte minutos estaremos aquí.

Iruka respiró hondo. Fijándose por primera vez en el chico que no era su alumno. Este parecía desorientado, miraba a todos con sospecha.

-Ya está… no hay más gente que nos pueda seguir… - le murmuró- Estas…-dudó- _estamos_ a salvo. –El chico continuaba mirando sospechosamente a todos. Pero aun más a Iruka. –Perdón, no nos hemos presentado: Soy Umino Iruka, ellos son mis alumnos.

Pareció dudar mucho, mirando con recelo la pequeña inclinación de cabeza que el hombre le dedicó.

-Nue –Murmuró finalmente, buscando los caminos con la vista. Y mandando una mirada fulminante a Kozô, que había empezado a reírse a carcajadas solo oír el nombre.

-¡Ahora si estamos al completo! –Exclamó entre risas. –tres fantasmas y con límites de sangre… ¡seremos el terror de todos los pueblos viejos!

El muchacho abrió un poco la boca, encontrando desconcertante la risa y la declaración. Y buscó la respuesta con la mirada de quién creía que era el más cuerdo: el mayor.

-Gracias Yuki… -murmuró elhombre cuando su alumna le curó las múltiples heridas. Notando la mirada en sí, Iruka lo encaró –Lo dice por qué él se dice "Hitotsume Kozo", ella –hizo una inclinación a la chica –"Yuki Onna"

Los contempló en silencio, dando un salto hacía atrás cuando Yuki intentó chequearle las heridas, por lo que la chica le dio la espalda, ofendida por el gesto.

-… ¿Y por qué os nombraron así?... – fue un susurro que casi pasó inadvertido por el viento.

-Tenemos límite de sangre- contestó Yuki con el tono más frío posible- Pensé que ya lo habías oído de ese idiota. –Nue izo una mueca desconcertada mientras que Kozo dejó de reír al instante delante del insulto.

-¿Límite de sangre?

-Sí, kekkei genkai, tu también tienes uno. Te llamaron monstruo para la guerra, eso quiere decir que tienes uno. ¿Qué haces? .¿Te transformas en una nube?

-No se lo que es kekkei genkai, ni cómo alguien puede transformarse en una nube. Eso es imposible. –miró hacía el bosque, mirándolos de reojo aun, pero atento a los sonido extraños –Soy Nue por que llevo la desgracia allí dónde voy. –Siseó con veneno en su voz, con el mismo tono que los cuenta cuentos utilizaban para asustar a los niños –Las plagas me siguen, provoco la muerte de quién me ve. Soy Nue por que mi cabello crea un aura negra que enferma mortalmente aquel que la toque.

El ambiente de peligro había cubierto todo el alrededor del chico… pero la carcajada continua de Kozo ante tales palabras lo rompió totalmente.

-Tu estás como una cabra. Por muy bicho raro que parezcas con esos pelos no eres un controlador de insectos para desencadenar plagas. –Rió un poco más –y por mucho empeño que le pongas dudo que tu cabello pueda matar.

-¿Quieres probarlo? –las palabras habían fluido de Nue con una amenaza real, oscura y determinada.

-Basta- Iruka por fin se decidió a intervenir. –Kozo, si tienes tanta energía para discutir así puede que tengas la suficiente cómo para ir a cazar algo.

-Eep… no Iruka-sensei, estoy agotado…- se tiró totalmente sobre la hierba, clavándose alguna piedra durante el proceso a juzgar por la mueca que hizo, y puso en su faz la cara más cansada que pudo- ¿ve? No puedo ni coger bayas…

El profesor escondió una sonrisa y Yuki casi deja ir una. Aunque la chica murmuró un "estúpido" por lo bajo.

-Nue-san¿Dónde vives? Seguramente tus padres deben de estar preocupados ya.

-No lo están- cortó el chico. El profesor iba a añadir algo con el cejo fruncido, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando el otro lo cortó –Mi casa está por allí –señaló hacía el este –En la playa de las algas.

Taka, que se había quedado en silencio viendo el cielo mientras escuchaba, se incorporó, mirando a Nue.

-Eso está a tres días de aquí¡corriendo!

Nadie habló después. E Iruka miraba inquisitivamente al chico. Algo le preocupaba en él. La forma en que se había comportado antes, ahora cómo pasaba de hablar a contestar poco. No parecía la misma persona que había salvado antes.

Entonces cayó en el tono que había contestado.

-En tu casa…- se atrevió a preguntar al fin – ¿te espera alguien?

Silencio por respuesta. Acción involuntaria de rascarse el brazo. Nervios.

-…Sí –Entonces tenía a alguien. Pero dijo que sus padres no estarían preocupados.

-¿Te echaron? – Nue lo miró por debajo de su espeso pelo. Como pensando si tenía que contestar o no a esta pregunta, o si merecía una respuesta.

-Intentaron matarme. –todos se tensaron, sus alumnos también. Ellos habían vivido en carne propia lo de ser alguien a quien todos horroriza tener cerca. Había el tabú de no hablar de eso ni entre ellos, pero se sabía por las reacciones que tenían cuando un tema u otro salía a flote en las conversaciones.

-¡Traemos la comida!- dos voces exclamaron de golpe y alegres, sorprendiendo a todos. Mimizuku y Nekomaru habían vuelto con los brazos llenos de fruta, tres conejos, algo de pescado y con trozos de leña.

-00-

La carcajada de las mujeres se dejó oír por todo el bar, pero eso no asustó a los parroquianos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a la excentricidad y a las conversaciones a gritos que encubrían las susurradas en secreto. Aunque tampoco se habría visto mucho si alguien se asustara, pues el local estaba cubierto de olor a alcohol, tabaco picado y humo de cigarrillos, pero más estaba cubierto por las cientos de charlas que había.

-¡Así se hace!-brindaron otra vez por cosas sin sentido.

-Y lo mejor es que me quedé con toda la paga… - otra carcajada general.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Kakashi, que miró todo con desgana, deteniendo su ojo en la mesa de las kunoichis.

-Ah…-de todas las mujeres, Anko fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia del jounin- Ya tenemos aquí el espantadelfines- Y se llevó la pinta a la boca, terminándola. Lo señaló con el dedo- Ni un paso más- murmuró, aun con la jarra en los labios. Con un sonoro golpe, la volvió aponer en la mesa –Ahora soy yo la que te evita.

Como siempre, Kakashi hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la kunoichi, avanzando con su peculiar forma de andar, con aire vago y sin dudar.

Se la quedó mirando con su ojo, sin mediar palabra alguna. Solo observando como si pudiera sonsacar todas las respuestas solo con su mera presencia.

Los otros observaban la escena, sumidos en el silencio típico de las circunstancias. Kurenai ya los habíamirado a los dos. Hacía un mes que estaban así y, sinceramente, ya empezaban a cansar. Empezó a temblar levemente, mirando como el duelo de miradas entre Kakashi y Anko se había elevado a la categoría de desafío. Empezó a mostrar una vena en la frente que palpitaba con más rapidez de lo considerado seguro.

-¡Por todos los Hokages!. ¿Queréis dejar de comportaros como críos y parecer los jounins que sois de una vez?- dijo en un tono de voz que volaba entre la exclamación y el susurro. Era ese tono que hacía que Asuma le concediera todo lo que pedía, el cuál, en la presente situación, solo apagó el cigarro que tenía en los labios y encendió uno nuevo, suspirando levemente.

-Déjales que se maten, así no nos molestarán más.

-El problema no es que se maten o no, la cuestión es que no dicen nada del porqué. Llevan semanas así.- cerró los ojos con rabia, llevándose una mano a la sien. Había sido totalmente ignorada por los dos, que seguían en su actitud infantil de mirarse sin decir palabra.

Asuma dejó ir una bocanada de humo, mirando de soslayo a ambos.

-Algún motivo tendrán… -Kurenai iba a replicar –No son críos, son ninjas de elite, no actúan sin una razón. –eso le valió una mirada intensa de la mujer. Le dio otra calada al cigarro… seguro que después lamentaría haber abierto la boca… Su alumno tenía razón: las mujeres eran y son problemáticas.

-Serán ninjas de elite, pero se comportan igual que Ebisu-sensei y Iruka-kun en su primera pelea…-susurró, poniéndose el pelo bien mientras atacaba de nuevo un plato medio vacío.

No notó las miradas puestas en ella.

Esas palabras habían obrado el milagro: Kakashi y Anko habían dejado de amenazarse con la mirada y estaban a centímetros de ella, con orbes inquisidores. Más bien Anko con ojos demandantes y el espantapájaros con mirada indiferente, pero que desprendía la palabra "explícate" por todos sitios.

-No se por qué aguanto esto…- susurró hacía un lado la mujer. Viendo como los dos jounins eran cabezones y no la dejarían en paz hasta que escupiera lo que sabía… Suspiró resignada -¿Qué queréis saber?

-¿Iruka-kun se enfadó con Ebisu-soy-un-narcisista-sensei?. ¡.¿Cómo es que no sabía nada sobre eso?.! –inquirió Anko volcándose más sobre la mujer

"Eso, eso" decía la mirada del otro jounin con tendencias a hacer el niño.

-Hace ya unos años de eso…- comentó Kurenai con tono de voz cansado, llevándose una mano a la sien –y fue en la academia, es normal que no supierais nada sobre eso ya que no se habó más allá de la sala de profesores…

-¡Ahora no le quites importancia! –Anko la señaló, casi sacándole el ojo por lo cerca que cayó la punta del dedo. La ceja de la otra mujer tembló. -¡Lo quiero saber de cabo a rabo! –Asuma se apartó con prudencia, viendo el aura a su lado que empezaba a mutar.

-No fue mucho más que una riña…- dijo muy lentamente, siseando –Llevada cabo como los niños pequeños… ¡justamente como vosotros dos! –explotó, golpeando la mesa con los puños y haciendo saltar los platos. -¡.¿Queréis dejar de comportaros como críos y explicar por qué os estáis ignorando, sin hablaros, pero buscándoos?.!

El silencio y miradas de soslayo fue todo lo que siguió. Y, como buenos jounins supervivientes a las más cruentas y viles batallas, Anko y Kakashi se esfumaron cuando sus radares de peligro rozaron el rojo tras dos minutos de silencio sepulcral.

Al día siguiente a todo el grupo les llegó la factura del total de los destrozos y una expulsión de por vida del bar en cuestión.

-00-

Iruka llamó la atención de todo el grupo, haciéndose notar y recordando que aun no estaban dentro de la protección de la villa para relajarse tanto. Pero no podían dejar de estar hiperactivos, la emoción de haber sobrevivido a esa bandada de gente era demasiado. Ni él mismo se creía que hubieran escapado tan fácilmente… Aun que…

Miró a su lado, donde andaba silenciosamente Nue.

No sabía bien como había acabado la cosa así, pero el mismo sentimiento de sus alumnos, los argumentos lógicos y convencedores de Yuki y su propio sentido de… ¿la caridad?. ¿La empatía? No la sabía. Pero, fuera como fuera, habían acabado todos de acuerdo con llevar al chico a la aldea del sonido. Y no es que se hubiera resistido tampoco. Simplemente no dijo mucho.

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar que el pobre muchacho acabaría dentro de una jaula de experimentos si lo llevaban a la aldea del sonido. Y eso… le rompería el poco de alma que le quedaba.

-No me tenga caridad, no quiero nada de nadie…

Iruka aminoró el paso, invitándole mudamente a hacer lo mismo y a separarse un poco del grupo.

-…No querer nada de nadie es un gran mentira –susurró, sus ojos albergando la pena de recordar las personas que habían dicho eso, estando él mismo entre ellas. –Todo humano necesita a los otros ya sea para bien o para mal. Y…- esperó hasta que el chico lo mirara directamente a la cara –si algo he aprendido a través de los años, es que las personas que dicen esas palabras son las que más necesitan de los demás.

El chico se sorprendió, pero después su mueca pasó a ser de enfado.

-¡No necesito a nadie más que yo!- elhombre apresuró el paso. Y, cuando quedó a unas cuantas zancadas de Nue, paró.

-Si no necesitaras a nadie no nos estarías acompañando… y me hubieras matado con tu técnica en ese pueblo. –El chico de mordió el labio, mirando hacía todos lados menos al ninja exiliado.

-¡Oi! Iruka-sensei¿ocurre algo? -Sus estudiantes le llamaban. Les sonrió, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-No pasa nada, solo que nos hemos entretenido con la charla. No ¿Nue-san? –Este no contestó, ocultaba su cara tras su pelo enmarañado.

Miró de reojo una tela de araña y una mariposa atrapada, después miró a Iruka, que volvía a estar a tocar del grupo de niños.

Se mordió más fuerte el labio y apretó los puños… pero al instante siguiente corrió hasta alcanzar a todos.

-00-

El único ojo que dejaba ver se abrió en horror.

Se repitió que eso no estaba sucediendo…

-Gai… ¿qué es todo esto?

-Oh, mi gran amigo, con mi fogosa mirada no pude dejar de percibir tu creciente soledad y palidez… por lo que monté esta fiesta en tu honor. ¡Disfrútala con la ardiente llama de tu juventud! –Kakashi miró la sala llena de colores vivos, de vasos con bebidas aun con más colores que las paredes ( ¿Qué bebida no tóxica era capaz de tener Naranja y azul sin mezclarse?). Los temas de las paredes eran tan psicodélicos que mareaba con solo una mirada.

Y, lo peor, en el fondo de todo sonaba una musiquilla alegre y chillona.

No, por mucha buena voluntad que hubiera puesto Gai no pasaría ni un instante más allí.

Se giró, dispuesto a irse (o esfumarse), pero una horda de kunoichis ataviadas en provocadores vestidos entraron en ese momento.

Y con más horror vio a Anko con una cámara y una sonrisa endiablada.

Gran dios, esa iba a ser una laaaaaaaaarga noche.

* * *

¡Maldita sea los personajes originales!. Me están comiendo argumento... 

Bah, relleno total...

Muy bien, cómo en los capítulos anteriores no funcionó con buenas maneras…tomo recursos drásticos¡O me mandan una crítica o secuestro el fic!


	11. Laberinto

Vale, no tengo excusa bla bla bla, mucho tiempo, bla bla, corto, relleno, bla bla, no hagáis mucho caso de los últimos por que seguramente los cambie _o_ borre un montón blablabla eran recurso fácil bla.

Ah, pero una cosa si que tengo que decir: Ya no subiré mis nuevos fanfics aquí, aunque terminaré este. Las versiones arregladas o nuevos fanfics los subiré a amor-yaoi, en mi profile está la dirección para quién quiera darse una vuelta. ¿El motivo para el cambio? Desde editar, poner fanfics a dejar y contestar reviews es mucho más simple, a parte de otras cosas. Solo esos que no contengan nada de nada de romance los subiré aquí. Supongo que este ha sido el principal motivo de mi tardanza, que estaba más allí que aquí, gomen.

De todos modos espero haber mejorado un poco con las críticas recibidas y que los que lean esto les distraiga aunque sea solo un poquito :)

* * *

Capítulo 11: Laberinto

Miró alrededor, curiosamente el ambiente estaba cambiado… no sabia si temblar ante la perspectiva o relajarse delante de la sensación segura (o menos amenazadora que de costumbre). Todo estaba correcto desde su punto de vista.

Observó las paredes que cubrían los pasillos interminables.

Sí, la palabra era _menos amenazadores_ que de costumbre. Era como si un monstruo se hubiera dormido finalmente, dejando de escampar su mortal aura por el sitio.

-Kabuto… -casi se topó contra el joven de tan distraído como iba por el extraño ambiente, pero el ninja solo lo miró por encima y siguió andando a paso ligero, alejándose.

-Después. Ahora no tengo tiempo. –Pareció que se iba a parar cuando pasó al lado de Nue, pero solo echó una mirada por encima a todos antes de desaparecer por el siguiente corredor, como absorbido por la oscuridad.

Desconcertante, esa era la palabra.

Se había quedado con la boca semiabierta, intentando encontrar palabras… o una forma de reaccionar que no fuera echar a correr hasta salir de esos corredores que parecían cernirse sobre uno igual que un laberinto para ratas, hasta ver otra vez el sol opacado débilmente por la siempre presente bruma.

-Id a descansar…. Hasta la mañana, que saldremos en la próxima misión…-fue lo que dijo una vez recuperada la capacidad de razonar. –No merodeéis, no salgáis de las habitaciones… -no sabía por qué daba esa orden, pero estaba seguro que esa atmósfera no auguraba nada bueno para los descuidados ratoncillos que recorrían el laberinto.

Como guiados por la misma sensación que asolaba al mayor, los chicos obedecieron, incluso el respondón de Taka y Nekomaru solo asintieron débilmente. Yuki indicó al nuevo que la siguiera.

Pero Iruka fue incapaz de moverse del sitio.

Una vez solo, le pareció ser una presa delante de cientos de puntitos brillantes, delante de cientos de depredadores ansiando atacar.

La sensación normal de ese lugar impactó de lleno. _Peligro. Predador. Peligro. Muerte._ Es lo que decían las tétricas paredes, entre moho y humedad marcando caminos hasta el suelo.

La sensación se agudizaba a cada segundo que pasaba, la visión se desestabilizaba y las paredes danzaban extraños bailes.

_¡Peligro!. ¡Predador!.¡ Peligro! _

Los corredores se desestabilizaban, se abalanzaban sobre uno, asfixiaban.

_¡Peligro!_

Intentó moverse, pero los pies estaban paralizados. Intentó calmarse, pero su mente no respondía.

_¡Peligro. Predador. Muerte. Sin escape. Peligro! _

Sentía escalofríos recorriéndole la espinada. Una gota fría le bajaba por la espalda.

_Peligro… ¡Huye!_

No se lo pensó dos veces, huyó a la carrera en cuando sus piernas dejaron de ser de plomo, a pesar de que pesaban como si lo fueran. Huía a ciegas, tumbando, corriendo, volviendo a tumbar a al siguiente intersección, llegando dos veces a un corredor muerto, retrocediendo, casi tropezando con sus propios pies…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Apoyándose contra la madera y dejando su cuerpo resbalar hasta el suelo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón desbocado y su respiración acelerada. Se había hiperventilado y ahora notaba las consecuencias, le costaba mucho respirar, parecía como si sus pulmones fueran zarzas de hierro, imposible de inflar.

Tosió y carraspeo un poco, deseando escupir las substancias que ocupaban su boca. Pero nada subió, demasiado ocupado en no ahogarse.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –se preguntó a sí mismo, sintiendo su corazón latir furiosamente en su cabeza, manos, muñecas, en todos sitios. Se repetía internamente frases para calmarse, para que las voces que retumbaban en su celebro dejaran de gritar el peligro que notaba en cada mota de polvo, en cada gota de humedad, en cada palmo de pared.

Sentía aun la adrenalina en su sangre, corriendo incesantemente, fuertemente contrarrestada con la pesadez y la paralización del miedo. Por que eso había sido: miedo completo y puro.

Y, lo peor de todo, solo conocía un ser capaz de infundir tanto miedo con la mera presencia, a pesar de que solo lo había visto tres veces en su vida: Orochimaru.

La sola mención del nombre en su mente le hizo congelar la sangre, sintiéndose terriblemente frío a pesar de estar sudando.

Miró la habitación donde se había encerrado: Uno de los múltiples laboratorios de Kabuto. No de Orochimaru. La serpiente no conservaba miembros humanos en frascos verdosos, conservados e mantenidos vivos por centenares de tubos que transportaban substancias desconocidas, ni decenas de pesados libros y pergaminos amarillentos que encerraban secretos de muchos cuerpos y líneas de sangre

-Venga, tranquilo…-cogió aire, o al menos lo intentó – ¡No pienses en eso! –Se dio un golpe a sí mismo en la cabeza, como si así los pensamientos y las voces de alarma callasen.

Y funcionó. De repente, todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio, ni alarmas mentales, ni su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, ni su respiración agitada… solo la sensación molestosa de los cabellos de la nuca al ponerse de punta…

Sus instintos lo hicieron apartar justo a tiempo. Algo negro, alargado y fuerte se estrelló dónde instantes antes había descansado. Esa cosa se movió rápido, abalanzándose sobre él, pero con un kunai en la mano logró desviarla… Pero se empotró contra la mesa maciza.

Sintió los bordes clavándose en su espalda, desequilibrándolo momentáneamente, pero se rehizo a tiempo de no perder de vista eso… que tenía reflejos blancos.

Intentó moverse hacía otra punta, pero eso volvió en embestir, obligándolo a subirse de un salto encima la mesa, esquivándolo. Y allí se quedó unos instantes, en un lugar desfavorable, creaba demasiados puntos muertos, demasiados sitios inaccesibles…

Creó una copia de sí mismo, saltando hasta el techo y camuflándose en la abundante penumbra que cubría todo.

Pero en esos pocos segundos de acción, esa cosa también aprovechó para desaparecer de la vista… aun que la sensación de que no había abandonado la sala era patente.

Ahora, las decenas de frascos parecían brillar con más intensidad sus tonos verdosos y antinaturales, el sonido de esas substancias goteando inundaba toda la sala, igual que lo que fuera que corriera por los múltiples tubos que enlazaban todos los recipientes entre sí, llegando a cada extremidad de la sala.

Sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse, sus ojos se entornaban, sus orejas captaban el tenue sonido de algo arrastrándose débilmente, sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza entorno al kunai, su otra mano preparada para lanzar shurikens o sacar una nota explosiva de la bolsa… Se centraba sobretodo donde provenía ese sonido constante. Es como si se preparara para saltar…

Su copia desapareció en un envoltorio de humo, sorprendiéndole. ¡.¿Eran dos?.!

Intentó protegerse del ataque por el flanco inesperado, quedando de nuevo en el suelo, retrocediendo… y sin darse cuenta de quedar a la merced del otro.

No. Otro no. No eran dos. Era uno. _Una serpiente negra_.

Ahora sí que se sentía como ese ratoncillo atrapado, indefenso, siendo observado por los ojos brillantes de su depredador. Unos orbes amarillentos e hipnóticos que le decían incesantemente que iba a ser devorado.

Y, por unos instantes, el tiempo se detuvo; solo existían esos ojos que parecían agrandarse, ocupando todo el espacio que abarcaba su vista, mirando sin descanso a los suyos, que mostraban la determinación de no rendirse.

Un cruce de miradas que era un duelo en sí mismo. Preparando el cuerpo para el momento en el que un salto daría por empezada de nuevo la lucha.

Supervivencia.

Comer o ser comido.

Los cuerpos se tensaron…

…!

E Iruka fue el más lento.

Se esperaba sentir los grandes y afilados colmillos del reptil en cualquier instante. Dando un toque mortal por el peligroso veneno. Sin poder hacer nada llegando el momento, apresado entre los anillos que lo aplastaban más contra la mesa cada vez que la serpiente estrechaba aun más el cerco.

No podía mover nada, ni un solo músculo, ni hacer sellos, ni siquiera alcanzar sus armas; sin duda la serpiente no era la primera vez que apresaba a un shinobi… y eso le hacía confirmar su sospecha.

-Me preguntaba cuánto más tardaría el dolor y el aprisionamiento a llegar.- murmuró al aire, siendo contestado por una risa oscura, proveniente de un ser que se acababa de revelar de entre las sombras.

-Fuiste una sorpresa inesperada hace unos meses…- murmuró Orochimaru, con sádica diversión, ignorando completamente el comentario del otro y hablando como si el ninja exiliado solo fuera una mera mascota que le fue devuelta después de perderse.

Caminó sin prisa hasta donde estaba preso Iruka, con la sonrisa impresa en su inhumana cara.

Su mueca aun se ensanchó más cuando pasó uno de sus blancos y fríos dedos por la cicatriz que el otro tenía sobre la nariz.

-Interesante –sus ojos escrutadores brillaron al ver algo más que piel y carne -¿Cuántos más sobrevivisteis? –el cautivo intentó zafarse de ese helado tacto, intentando también no pensar en la respuesta a esa cuestión, la cual traía crueles momentos y dolorosos recuerdos. Todos ellos enterrados bajo gruesos candados en lo profundo de la memoria. –O solo fuiste tú…-pronunció las palabras con burla.

Entonces, Iruka lo odió aun más.

Esos ojos lo miraban atentamente. Parecieron arrastrarle años atrás, antes del ataque del kyuubi. Parecieron trasladarle hasta aquel laboratorio fruto de numerosas pesadillas, donde los mejores ninjas eran usados como cobayas humanos y los más débiles como fuente de sangre y órganos. Se sintió de nuevo atado a aquella mesa, con los tubos saliendo de su cuerpo, llevando su sangre hasta los otros niños, haciendo de catalizadora para que aceptaran las células del Shodaime. Con aquel sello sobre su cara, manteniéndole vivo a pesar de estar quemándole hasta el mismo centro del alma, sintiéndose arder vivo sin llama alguna. Manteniéndolo inmóvil a pesar de querer gritar, retorcerse, levantarse, huir…

Luchó contra el aprisionamiento de la serpiente, no queriendo que los recuerdos se lo llevaran y volver a sentir ese infierno. No quería volver a recordar el olor de decenas de cadáveres abiertos en canal, viendo los órganos deslizándose hacía el exterior, cubiertos de moscas que zumbaban al volar y al pelearse entre ellas, mientras era transportado por Sandaime hacía el hospital, junto con los otros pocos supervivientes de esa inhumana tortura.

-Así que sobrevivieron más –comentó con un deje de curiosidad, casi como si hubiera podido leer el pensamiento que asaltaba en los ojos pardos.

Orochimaru reaccionó a esa noticia con buen humor, con la misma mirada del adulto que encuentra uno de los cuentos que escribió de pequeño y se había olvidado de ellos, abandonándolos en el fondo del trastero.

-¿Aun viven? –Inspeccionó con un poco más de curiosidad la cicatriz de Iruka –Solo algunos…- volvió a leer las expresiones del reo, levantando levemente la mano.

De repente, Iruka sintió un dolor súbito y grandioso, como si su cráneo intentara ser arrancado con simple fuerza bruta, su vista se desenfocó hasta solo ver un brillante blanco…

Orochimaru bajó la mano, con un tinte de diversión en sus orbes. El dolor se desvaneció lentamente.

-Así que estos fueron los efectos secundarios. El circuito de chakra quedó deformado… siguiendo la forma del sello. –Rió de la ironía –Demasiado fuerte para algo tan débil como la cabeza de un niño. Demasiado duro para un niño sin capacidades… igual que el adulto, tan torpe como ninja… -el desprecio era inexistente en sus palabras, solo la fría burla que las hacía parecer aun más descorazonadoras.

La serpiente apretó más el cerco.

-Sorprendente que hayas sobrevivido hasta hoy… -continuó su monologo, como si Iruka fuera un ser de inteligencia inferior, incapaz de comprender sus palabras. O, por el contrario, fuese él quien intentaba por todos los medios no escucharlas, pareciendo el animalillo atrapado en una jaula, no haciendo caso de las palabras de adulación o burla y solo buscando algún sitio por donde huir lejos de aquel lugar.

Por eso por todos los medios intentaba que su cerebro no procesara esas dagas envenenadas. A pesar de que sabía que continuaban lanzándose sin piedad.

-Ororchimaru-sama…- la voz fue un susurro casi no oído, suficiente solo para romper la viciada espiral.

A un lado, Kabuto salió de entre las sombras, mostrando una cara de la cual no se podía leer ni la más mínima expresión.

Esperó a que el sennin reconociera su presencia para continuar.

-Gran parte de las heridas de Sasuke-kun están curadas, pero me temo que deberá descansar su cuerpo durante unos días si no quiere adquirir una fatiga física y mental mayor de la que tiene… - la voz era sin emoción, justamente como si solo estuviera dando un informe rutinario.

La cara de Orochimaru perdió toda sonrisa, pasando al instante siguiente a irradiar un aura oscura y asesina, que predecía sufrimiento a todos los culpables. Y, sin mediar palabra o gesto, se fue, como cansado y aburrido de ese pequeño juego.

Pero no por eso Kabuto abandonó su puesto, ocultando su rostro tras esas gafas que parecían una máscara en si mismas.

El ambiente seguía cargado a pesar de que la amenaza había abandonado el lugar… ¿porqué lo había abandonado, no?

…No.

La sensación de alarma chillando en su cerebro no se apagaba, dejaba un eco imposible de ignorar, que rebotaba en cada objeto de la sala, pero mucho más en el vidrio que tenía el muchacho delante de los ojos.

La pregunta enmudeció antes de que saliera de sus labios, cortada de golpe por ver a Kabuto moverse, aun sin dejar ver sus orbes oscuros e inescrutables.

-El sistema de chakra… ¿deformado? –Murmuró, su voz tan oculta como sus intenciones- ¿Ese era el gran tabú?. ¿Haber sido la cobaya de Orochimaru-sama en Konoha?

De esta no había salida, pensó el mayor, atrapado entre serpientes y retorcidas madrigueras.

Una sonrisa amarga, de derrota, afloró a su cara acompañando sus pensamientos. Ya no quería luchar más, ni en su cuerpo, ni en su mente… incluso su alma se había derrumbado finalmente después del paso de los meses, cansada de luchar por nada, por algo que ya no tenía ni volvería a tener.

-No fui ni una miserable cobaya –murmuró al aire, de forma perdida –solo un recambio, una forma de mantenerlas con vida.

La información entraba y se acumulaba en el audaz cerebro, al mismo tiempo que analizaba y tramaba. Urdiendo para utilizarlo a su favor más tarde.

-Ya veo…

-Haz que me suelte –ya no soportaba más el agarre del reptil, asfixiándole tanto como su miedo. El peliplateado se fue hacía una de las estanterías, cogiendo algo y volviendo para mirar al reo de forma analizadora. -Suéltame –volvió a pedir.

El silencio se alargó, confirmando sospechas y temores.

El chico hizo unos cuantos sellos con parsimonia, reflexionando en cada uno de ellos. Finalmente, una luz casi incolora surgió de sus manos.

-Vamos a arreglarlo…-una sonrisa mordaz acompañó el comentario.

-¡Suéltame!

En los retorcidos pasillos de esa madriguera, ese grito no fue el primero en escucharse, ni sería el último. Por qué… ¿Qué ratoncito está seguro dentro del nido de la serpiente?

-00-

Pasando de largo montañas y valles, lejos de ese antro de traiciones, dolor y manipulaciones, dos grupos de ninjas de elite avanzaban velozmente. Pero un ambiente tenso los acompañaba, haciendo que la mayoría se cuestionara si llegarían siquiera a la frontera del país del fuego.

Habían esperado que el gran ninja imitador hiciera gala de su pasotismo e ignorara los comentarios maliciosos de la otra kunoichi de elite, pero parecía que esa misión iba a estar gafada desde su mismo inicio.

-¿No deberíamos pararlos? –susurraron preocupados entre sí, viendo la inmadura actitud de sus respectivos capitanes.

-Si te prestas voluntario tú, adelante… -miraron a Anko, que volvía a mencionar algo de unas fotografías que había llevado a revelar en un laboratorio, cosa que por alguna razón hizo poner más tenso a Kakashi.

Luego el último comentó algo que no llegaron a escuchar, pero que provocó una mirada asesina de la kunoichi.

-_Deberíamos_ de pararlos, esto está haciendo estragos en la orientación de Kakashi-taichou…

-¿Y?

-Que es Kakashi-taichou quién guía los grupos… y ya empiezo a dudar que por el este se ponga el sol.

Sobre todo el grupo cayó en un silencio extraño, claro menos en el par que aun seguían en su mundo.

-Parémosle ya…

Y ya creo que lo intentaron, solo que la testarudez y el comportamiento chocante de ambos no lo hizo posible. Así que los "subordinados" –como bien especificó la kunoichi- mejor se quedaron atrás, siguiendo a los líderes en unos tumbos cada vez más pronunciados.

Aun así (sin saber a qué dios o diosa dar las gracias) llegaron a un pueblo… justamente el que tenían que llegar, si es que el destino muchas veces era muy caprichoso. Pero la cuestión era que ya podrían hacer la misión en relativa paz…

El primero que percibió el olor a sangre y muerte fue Kakashi, luego uno por uno sintieron esa fragancia con la que estaban tan familiarizados.

En medio de la calle, ancianos limpiaban charcos oscuros con cara afectada. Mientras, los jóvenes trabajaban en construir barriles de madera… ataúdes.

Una sola ojeada bastó para descubrir el nerviosismo ante la llegada de extraños ninjas en el pueblo, recibiendo miradas furtivas y murmullos. Pero el tono cambió cuando, de golpe, salió un hombre de mediana edad de una de las casas principales, yendo directamente hacía ellos.

-¿Ninjas de Konoha? –el silencio y pequeñas y bruscas afirmaciones con la cabeza le respondieron. El hombre miró alrededor, percibiendo el malestar que los ninjas causaban y, con un gesto, les indicó que entraran en la casa.

Los guió por entre pasillos de la casa. Llegando delante de una puerta que no abrió, simplemente habló través del panel, presentándolos al cliente que tenían que escoltar.

El sirviente y el que asumían era el señor de la casa mantuvieron una pequeña conversación a través de la puerta. De la que solo quedó clara una cosa: se ajornaba la misión un día.

De la habitación salió una persona, por la pinta que tenía, era un médico.

Hablaron entre susurros, dónde el doctor repetía que no había causa física, que debía de tener origen en el cerebro o ser el efecto secundario de un jutsu…

Es en medio de la conversación, entre palabras confusas, que escucharon una frase que hizo congelar a dos de los ninjas: "culpa del delfín que nada en sangre".

Y la tranquilidad forzada de las calles se vio alterada por una carrera desenfrenada; Kakashi en un minuto estaba fuera del pueblo, con Anko yendo inmediatamente detrás, gritándole al primero.

-¡Es insensato!. ¡.¡Escúchame de una vez pedazo de alcornoque!.!

-La aldea del sonido está por aquí.

-.¡.¡Podría no ser él!.!

La kunoichi saltaba y corría a la máxima velocidad que le daban sus piernas, viéndose desbordada por la desesperanza del jounin.

Como última carta a jugar, se mordió el pulgar, estampando la mano contra la corteza de un árbol.

La oscuridad llenó de repente el cielo del bosque, decenas de serpientes alargadas taparon toda luz, corriendo hacía su presa, envolviéndola a velocidades inhumanas. Pero su presa tampoco era normal y esquivó con la facilidad con la que uno esquiva una molestia… cosa que aprovechó Anko para saltar encima de él e inmovilizarlo con una técnica oculta.

-.¡.¿Me escucharás ahora?.!

-…

-Por el estado de todo hace ya un día que han pasado, con un día deben de estar de nuevo en algún sitio dónde no puedes llegar… -interpretó el silencio de hombre sin faz como un acto de cabezonería- ¡.¡No sabes ni cuantos lo acompañaban!.! … "El delfín que nada en sangre" No puedes sacar conclusiones de algo tan vago como eso. Y si lo fuera ¿qué harías? .¿Infiltrarte en la Villa del Sonido tu solo?. ¿O con los pocos hombres que tenemos?. ¡.¿Los pondrías en peligro a todos por algo que no sabes ni tu mismo?.!. –la mujer se mordió el labio, sintiendo como se le estaban acabando los argumentos –Te dije que lo buscaras… pero hacerlo cuando está en el interior es un suicidio. A nadie le será de utilidad una leyenda muerta, mucho menos a aquellos a los que quieres ayudar.

-Se puede entrar en sigilo.

-Ya, entrarás en un complejo fortificado, lleno de ninjas que seguramente no tienen otro sitio al que ir y que salir significaría su muerte… -bajó su voz hasta que solo era un susurro confundible con el viento –Su desesperanza es más fuerte que todos tus jutsus…

-¿Debería de dejarlo entonces? –preguntó sin tono alguno, no dejando a nadie ver lo poco que enseñaba de cara.

-Sí –la respuesta fue tan contundente que hizo girar de golpe la mirada del peliplateado, mostrando un aura amenazadora –Debes de dejarlo a los ninjas adecuados – la mujer dejó ir a Kakashi, en actitud fastidiada, cruzándose de brazos. –Hay shinobis especializados en la infiltración, incluso hay que seguramente ya se han infiltrado dentro del Sonido. Son ellos los que tienen que arreglar todo esto… y, si sabes quién mueve los hilos, puedes coaccionarlo suficientemente como para que te deje la información que buscas… y a partir de allí moverte.

- Estás hablando de… -una sonrisa oculta conquistó el rostro de Anko

-Los ninjas fantasma


	12. Un resquicio de verdad

N/a¿Alguien me va a creer si digo que me morí y volví a resucitar? ... Mmm Ya veo que no. Vaaaale, no tengo excusa alguna. La verdad es que he estado publicando los capítulos de esta historia en el club de KakashixIruka del los foros dz... y casi me había olvidado de aquí. Incluso en el otro lado (amor-yaoi) no publiqué esta historia, así que estan las cosas equilibradas U

Ya sabéis, si queréis que abance tendréis que dejar críticas con todo lo que hago mal y lo que hago bien (así me pico y escribo más). pero, respecto a eso, estoy intentando sacar los cambios de escena bruscos, aquí aun no se ve, pero en los próximos si. Espero que al menos sea una mejora.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: **Un resquicio de verdad

-Los ninjas fantasmas… -Repitió Kakashi, saboreando las palabras en su boca, sintiendo lo raras que se notaban al salir por entre sus labios cubiertos –Nunca se dejan ver.

-Corrección –la mujer levantó un dedo hacía arriba, puntualizando su comentario –No se dejan ver hasta que los descubres.

El hombre se incorporó, volviendo a su famosa actitud pasiva. Pero con un ojo que lanzaba dagas allí dónde se posaba.

-¿Por qué no los has comentado antes? –Anko se encogió de hombros.

-No había necesidad –reflexionó un poco –y pensaba que llegarías a la conclusión tu solo. –Hizo un gesto de fastidio con la cara –A esa o a mover contactos en la ANBU, que siempre se llevan la información privilegiada. Así que mejor terminamos la misión ahora y cuando regresemos ya te ocuparás de tus asuntos personales. De momento, eres solo una herramienta, un shinobi. –Kakashi, miró una última vez a la espesura, sospesando todo lo dicho.

Finalmente, de un salto ambos jounins desaparecieron, volviendo dónde el resto del equipo aguardaba. Y el tema no salió más a flote en lo que tardó la misión, quedándose en las profundas aguas del pensamiento.

Solo tras largas reflexiones y cuidadas palabras se volvió a repetir una vez dentro del mar caótico de casas que era Konoha. Anko estaba postrada sobre un depósito de agua, observando con atención algún punto. Ni pestañeó cuando el otro jounin se le apareció detrás.

-Impaciente, cabezota, medio cegato espantajo –masculló para sí, volviéndose hacía el recién aparecido. –Si me dejas un poco de espacio sacaría el agua clara –se giró de nuevo, observando a la villa dormida -¡no hay quien averigüe nada contigo enganchado a la espalda todo el día!

Kakashi no se dejó impresionar por la serenata que estaba dejando ir la mujer.

-¿Cómo se puede encontrar a un ninja fantasma solo observando la ciudad? –miró por encima las púas de la kunoichi, la villa estaba sumergida en el más tranquilo silencio, con niebla que se deslizaba lentamente por sus calles.

Tardó más de lo normal en contestar, aunque solo fue para ver si de verdad el hombre estaba tan desesperado como parecía.

-Viendo eso tan normal… que les hace salir y ser rastreables.

-Sabes quién es. ¿Por qué no ir directamente? –Anko hizo una mueca, como irritada por el hecho.

-La cuestión no es saber. Porque definitivamente el saberlo es lo de menos. Argg, esto no funciona –se levantó, desesperanzándose- ¡no hay ni uno solo!

-¿Qué buscas?

-¡¿Qué va a ser¡¡Gatos¡Callejeros, pulgosos, desaliñados, ágiles e insensibles gatos! –Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, viendo como la mujer parecía sacar humo por la cabeza. Pero pronto algo captó su atención.

-Mmm…

-¡¿Qué?! Si hay algo que decir¡Dilo! –el peliplateado solo señaló a un lado, manteniendo su posición vaga.

Justo a unos metros de ellos, un gato atigrado paseaba tranquilamente, olisqueando la zona.

-00-

Saltó de una rama a otra, cogiendo impulso súbitamente y saltando hacía atrás, en una voltereta, sorprendiendo así a su perseguidor.

Le rompió el cuello desde su espalda, sin contemplaciones.

Así Iruka dejó caer el cadáver de entre sus manos, escuchando los huesos romperse al estrellarse contra unas rocas.

Hace unos meses nunca hubiera hecho algo como eso, su respeto por la vida era demasiado alto. Pero tras las últimas experiencias, tras la pérdida de toda esperanza, solo le quedaba su propia vida y la de sus alumnos, nada más.

Esquivó dos cuchillos que salieron de la espesura, volviéndose hacía el nuevo atacante. Iruka hizo un sello, cambiándose por un bunshin.

Hace un tiempo atrás, luchar así nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Luchar para matar, luchar para una cosa que no sea proteger a sus compañeros.

Apareció de golpe encima del otro ninja, mandando un kunai justo al punto muerto que dejaba sin proteger. El otro cayó con el cuchillo hundido profundamente en el cráneo.

Hace un tiempo, no tenía ni la velocidad ni la fuerza. Ahora no había sello que lo aprisionara, no había deformaciones en su cuerpo interno… no había ataduras morales.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, al lado de los cadáveres. Y rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar el rollo el cual tenían que conseguir. Ni se miró a los dos shinobis caídos cuando partió de nuevo, viajando entre los árboles hasta llegar a una nueva zona de combate.

Los cuerpos estaban escampados por todo el claro, los signos de la lucha estaban escritos por doquier con kunais clavados en la escorza, carne y tierra. La sangre estaba salpicada incluso más allá de tres metros de donde yacían sus propietarios muertos.

Los chicos recuperaban sus armas, a veces desgarrando la carne al retirarlas. Kabuto estaba en medio de toda la masacre, con un rollo abierto y comprobando la información.

-Ah, con este ya esta todo –dijo cuando el profesor le entregó el rollo que mantenía en su mano. Se guardó ambos en la bolsa trasera, asegurándolos en el fondo.

Entonces se dedicó unos segundos a observar las heridas del único ninja moribundo que habían dejado. Sonrió al pobre, que lo miraba con horror en sus ojos, mientras intentaba apartarse infructuosamente. Kabuto solo se agachó a su lado, aun manteniendo la sonrisa e indicando a los chicos que se acercaran.

-¿Por qué aun esta vivo? –preguntó a los jóvenes, mientras su cara no cambiaba un ápice en su amistosa faz. -¿Puede porque alguien olvidó dónde están las arterias? –sacó de golpe un kunai que el ninja tenía incrustado en el muslo, provocando un siseó de dolor que escapó por la boca acompañado de un hilo de sangre. - ¿Alguien olvidó los puntos vitales de los humanos? –empezó a marcar cada punto con el filo del cuchillo, nombrándolos en voz alta, haciendo temblar aun más al shinobi moribundo. - ¿O alguien ha sido lo suficientemente idiota como para sentir pena por él? –clavó profundamente el kunai en el estomago, arrancando un grito inhumano del hombre. -¿Cuál de ellas? –su voz tornó a grave, a oscuridad, a fiereza.

Iruka apartó su mirada de la escena que el otro estaba montando, haciendo oídos sordos a las explicaciones que hacían por sus fallos. Miró a la lejanía, a la ciudad de dónde partían los ninjas que terminaban de matar.

Era una ciudad caótica, llena de gente ahogada en un mar de mercaderes, tiendas y colores brillantes. Sus desordenados edificios se esparcían hasta la misma ladera de la montaña y sus carreteras habían cortado el profundo bosque que la rodeaba.

Pero se le encogió el pecho cuando divisó en el horizonte la frontera del país del fuego. Y no entendía porqué esa pequeña parte de él continuaba teniendo fe en regresar, en el perdón, fantaseando con palabras que nunca serían dichas.

Se obligó a despegar la vista del paisaje.

Eso eran sueños imposibles y, si eran tal, los pensamientos sobre ellos eran fútiles. Solo quedaba ir adelante, vivir, obligándose a no sentir nostalgia, a no pensar demasiado con el "Y si…", a no ser que fuera para mejorar sus técnicas y resistencia.

Nue estaba a su lado, mirando el paisaje con una mirada fría y una sonrisa sutil.

-Fue Mimizuku –Susurró. Por un instante, el profesor ando perdido, hasta que una fugaz mirada del chico hacía atrás le recordó la escena que Kabuto estaba haciendo –Nos va a matar a todos algún día…

"No es la única" Pensó Iruka, tapándose la cara con las manos, retirando el sudor acumulado. "No es la única"

Observó una vez más el horizonte… y se giró hacía sus pequeños alumnos.

-Volvamos –murmuró con firmeza, mirándolos uno por uno. Y se dijo que ya era hora de enseñarles otra técnica, una técnica propia. Un jutsu que, pese no ser capaz de matar, de dejar malherido o derribar montañas, les podría inclinar la victoria hacia ellos en un momento difícil.

Decir que el tiempo pasó rápidamente para todos sería una gran mentira. Cada segundo era extenuante y tras él había una hora de paz que seguía a un día de ansiedad y a una semana de oscura pesadilla. El tiempo pasaba para todos y había cosas que se olvidaban, los recuerdos eran reconstruidos sobre falsas esperanzas y otros nuevos suplantaban los viejos.

Eso era lo que pasaba.

Iruka enseñaba, mataba, descansaba y despertaba cubierto con el sudor frío del miedo.

Kabuto estudiaba, servía, enseñaba y se pasaba largas jornadas inmerso entre los cadáveres de los profundos laboratorios.

Anko observaba, pensaba, hacía misiones y reflexionaba sin tener todas las piezas.

Kakashi hacía misiones, entrenaba, mataba, rezaba y había adquirido el extraño pasatiempo de acompañar a todos los gatos callejeros.

Para todos definitivamente era diferente, pero allí estaba la gracia del tiempo: que para todos pasaba igual. Así los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas, en meses… y pronto las estaciones cambiaron y rotaron de nuevo.

El blanco invierno había cedido a la colorida primavera que pronto volvió a ser un cálido verano con las lluvias golpeando los tejados. Y otra vez el ciclo de nuevo.

Era cuando en el resto del continente estaba anegado de lluvia que en el país del arroz contenían a duras penas los ríos y pantanos. Daba igual si ninja o campesino, todos trabajaban arduamente porteando sacos de arena, parodiando las hilas de hormigas bajo la lluvia torrencial que nunca cesaba.

Iruka usaba sus técnicas para intentar retener el agua y desviarla mientras aseguraban diques. Algunos otros ninjas que usaban la tierra erguían barreras aquí y allí, complementando el trabajo. Pero, pese todo ese esfuerzo, la villa del sonido era como una ciénaga.

Cada pasillo estaba medio inundado con una capa de barro, a veces más fina cuanto más profundo era el pasaje. El agua bajaba por las paredes, llevándose con ella la suciedad que con los años habían acumulado. De vez en cuando, el sonido amortiguado de un muro cediendo era oído con espanto.

-¡Yuki! –Iruka gritó bajo la potente lluvia, intentando que la chica le prestara atención. Esta se giró, aun concentrándose en curar la pierna de un ninja del sonido que había sido atrapado bajo la runa de una pared derrumbada. -¡Ve a buscar a Kabuto¡La entrada oeste se está derrumbando! –La chica desvió la vista hasta la lejana puerta, llena de agua, con la viga principal medio desprendida, amenazando en ceder y un torrente de agua corriendo por encima, colándose hacía dentro.

Se volvió de nuevo hacía le ninja, tardando cinco segundos en acabar de curar las heridas internas. Y, sin discutir palabra, corrió hacia esa entrada, comprobando como no solo estaba a punto de derrumbarse el techo, sino que las escaleras estaban impracticables. Miro alrededor, buscando una alternativa, observando bajo sus pestañas cubiertas de agua.

Pero la única forma de entrar era pasar por el río subterráneo en el que se había convertido la entrada.

Saco dos kunais e hilo, atando los cabos a los cuchillos y lanzándolos a la pared mas lejana con toda la fuerza que podía. Sintió como se clavaban, pero no estaba segura. Así que tiro suavemente de los hilos, notando como uno quedaba lazo en el acto para después oírse el sonido de algo pequeño cayendo en el agua. Recogió el cabo y volvió a lanzarlo. Esta vez si que resistía.

Cogió con fuerza ambos hilos, avanzando cuidadosamente encima del agua. Era como andar sobre una membrana elástica en constante movimiento y cambios bruscos de dirección.

Cinco escalones.

Cada vez el agua subía más de volumen, ahora solo se veía la parte superior de la entrada.

Ocho escalones.

Los hilos resistían, pero no podía dejar de pensar a cada segundo en que se soltarían, dejándola sin un apoyo y sin seguridad…

Un estruendo y la vieja viga se desplomó. Y lo ultimo que sintió Yuki fue el tirón de los hilos enterrados bajo la madera, después, solo sintió la frialdad del agua y sus sonidos amortiguados.

Perdió totalmente el control de su cuerpo al ser arrastrada por la corriente. Incapaz de saber lo que era arriba y abajo, incapaz de controlar sus pies para darse impulso, incapaz de sacar la cabeza del agua, incapaz de respirar.

Controlo lo suficiente su mano para que viajara hasta su bolsa, sacando un kunai y perdiendo algunas notas explosivas en el proceso.

Tenia que tranquilizarse, se decía, si se angustiaba su ritmo cardiaco aumentaría y con él el consumo de oxigeno. Con esa idea en la cabeza, se quedo laza unos instantes, a total merced del agua.

Avanzó rápidamente con el líquido por los pasillos anegados. Contando mentalmente los segundos que llevaba sin llevar aire a sus pulmones y concentrándose principalmente en intentar no chocar con violencia contra las paredes las cuales eran golpeadas por la corriente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, clavando el kunai en un muro. Rompió la superficie, dando grandes bocanadas… y trago de mala forma el agua cuando su mano resbal, dejando el kunai clavado y perdiendo otra oportunidad.

Ahora si que se desesperó. En sus manos pronto aparecieron sus ultimos dos cuchillos, con el contenido de su bolsa desperdiciado y perdido al sacarlos.

Se concentró… y clavó con todas sus fuerzas restantes los filos a la pared, con una aura de chakra alrededor de sus manos. Cogió aire atropelladamente cuando por fin su cabeza volvió a la superficie, sintiendo el dolor opresivo en su pecho cuerpo por haber estando tan cerca de perderlo todo.

Escaló por la pared hasta una de las oberturas de ventilación, arrastrándose por el estrecho espacio. La roca se notaba resbalosa bajo sus temblorosas manos, su pelo goteaba el agua delante de su camino y algunos ratones muertos la hicieron pegarse hasta al límite a un lado.

Después de diez minutos en el asfixiante conducto, cayó al otro lado, con todos sus músculos agotados y temblando ligeramente. Miró ansiosa alrededor, intentando saber en que parte de encontraba.

Perfecto, no había salido tan lejos como creía. Pues la pesada raíz que se asomaba por las paredes marcaba que estaba cerca de la parte alta oriental, donde los titánicos árboles enterraban sus pies hasta lo más profundo de la villa subterránea. Pero, en cambio, en vez de las oscuras raíces llenas de ramificaciones de abajo de todo, estas eran claras, incluso con algún brote nuevo muriéndose por falta de luz.

Era consciente de que su respiración era acelerada, su ritmo cardiaco alto y que su cuerpo se esforzaba en recuperar la temperatura perdida. Pero todo eso no le impidió salir corriendo, dirigiéndose a través de pasillos secos y pesados hacia el interior de la tierra.

No paró hasta encontrarse delante de una de las tantas puertas idénticas, deteniéndose levemente para recuperar el aliento. Llamó sutilmente, provocando que el sonido se alargara y repitiera por los túneles producto del eco.

Esperó unos instantes, sin recibir respuesta. ¿No había nadie? Pero si ese era uno de los laboratorios de Kabuto-sensei, su preferido, donde casi trabajaba sin dormir exceptuando cuando trabajaba para Orochimaru-sama o les enseñaba alguna que otra cosa.

Abrió la puerta, conociéndola lo suficiente para saber a que velocidad y a que distancia no producía el maldito ruido chirrioso. A dentro estaba oscuro, pero no por eso vacío.

Casi le cogió un ataque cuando vio que no solo Kabuto-sensei y Orochimaru-sama, sino que también Sasuke-sama estaba en la habitación. La palma del peliplateado siendo lo único brillante, opacada por el brazo de Sasuke-sama, contra el cual la mantenía apoyada.

-Yuki –tardó un momento en salir del shoc, prestando atención a su profesor- Tráeme la emulsión de manos de rey –el tono había sido tan habitual y monótono, que casi parecía que hacia horas que estaba en esa habitación, asistiéndole. Reaccionó por instinto, yendo hasta la estantería sobrecargada de frascos esterilizados, navegando rápidamente por las etiquetas con miles de nombres científicos de plantas escritos. Cogió sin dudar uno que además del nombre, contenía una elegante hoja dibujada, la comúnmente conocida como manos de rey, ya que su nombre real contenía más de treinta letras.

Entregó en frasco sin pensar, quedándose dos pasos tras, observando como Kabuto esparcía una ínfima cantidad encima la herido del chico, que parecía palpitar bajo el flujo de energía, dejando que la carne desgarrada se uniera, los tendones volvieran a su sitio natural y los huesos astillados se soldaran.

La chica cogió otra vez el frasco, llevándolo a un lado y dejándolo bajo la lámpara de UV, con la tapa hacia arriba. Cuando volvió la mirada, la escena había adquirido un tono violáceo, destacando los rasgos de cada uno y aumentando más la sensación de estar sobrando en el conjunto de la situación. Y no solo en el espacio físico, sino ser tanta molestia que pronto, sin aviso, se encontraría un frasco roto traspasándole el pecho, cortándole las arterias, sin posibilidad de cura.

Intento apartarse lo más que pudo, siendo absorbida por las sombras, solo viéndolo desde un lado. Eran como estatuas, solo llevadas ligeramente a la vida por la fluctuante técnica de curación y por el parpadeo de la luz recién encendida. Cada vez que alguien hacia un gesto, era ralentizado por el efecto visual de esos instantes de oscuridad entre momentos de luz.

Solo volvió a la normalidad, cuando –con un suspiro- Kabuto dio por finalizada la operación. Sin mediar palabra, el peliplateado salió de la habitación, siendo seguido obedientemente por Yuki. Caminó hasta una de las otras habitaciones, conteniente de un baño, y empezó a limpiar a fondo sus manos, sin alzar la mirada o sin siquiera dar un acto de reconocimiento a la chica.

Cuando, de golpe, uno de sus puños se estrelló contra el cristal, justo donde la propia cara del peliplateado se había reflejado. La chica dio un salto, asustada, pero el mayor solo miró con rabia sus propios ojos reflejados, enmarcados por la sangre que empezó a gotear por el espejo.

-….se esta volviendo demasiado poderoso…- Susurró, puede que más para él que para su alumna – Pronto… será la hora de actuar. –Yuki desvió un instante la mirada, nerviosa, pero pronto recobró la compostura y avanzó hasta su maestro, cogiendo su mano y retirando los cristales rotos, observando como se regeneraba carne y piel con solo sacar la obstrucción.

Asintió torpemente, antes de dejar ir a traspiés el mensaje que llevaba:

-…La entrada oeste esta medio derrumbada. Hay una corriente de agua continua que entra por ella, la entrada sureste esta del todo anegada y los pasillos del sur se están cayendo en cadena…

Si se pensaba, puede que fuera irónico que lo que amenazara mas a una villa oculta como esa, fueran unas simples lluvias. Después de haber sobrevivido terremotos, convocaciones de animales enormes, de invasiones de criaturas salvajes, infiltraciones de mil y un enemigos… simples gotas de agua eran lo que estaba a punto de borrarlos.

Muy diferente eran las cosas en Konoha, aunque también llovía a cantaros. Algunas alcantarillas estaban atascadas, haciendo que las corrientes chocaran y volvieran a salir a borbotones. Aunque eso no suponía ningún problema, ya que el agua corría por las calles hasta llegar a los numerosos campos de entrenamiento, donde se fundía con los lagos y ríos artificiales que se escampaban por cada uno de los recintos. Pero si era pesado para aquellos que hacían el turno de guardia en la muralla y para esos shinobis que, bajo el aguacero, corrían por los resbaladizos tejados, siendo uno de ellos Kakashi.

La razón por la que corría a pesar del mal tiempo era el gato negro que daba grandes saltos, escapando de él una y otra vez. No era un gato normal: su pelo era negro como el tizne, con ojos brillantes, amarillos como dos farolillos encendidos en el más allá y tan ágil como los perros de los Inuzuka. Y también era astuto como un maldito zorro. Era ya la tercera vez que el mismo gato le despistaba, colándose en sitios demasiado estrechos, haciendo tumbos inesperados e incluso metiéndose en un baño de mujeres.

Pero, tan pendiente del gato que estaba, no supo ver la sombra que seguía su estela. Observándole minuciosamente antes de desviarse hacia otra parte de la villa. Dicha sombra se puso a cobijo en el pasillo de un complejo de apartamentos, murmurando para si un "Que diablos pasa aquí…" Y, sin dudar, llamó a la primera puerta que se encontró.

-¿Estás aquí mocoso?...-Silencio. Volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez nombrando al propietario de dicho apartamento, buscándolo- ¿Iruka¿Estás aquí?


End file.
